L'Assistant professeur, le TA
by KashiRuka
Summary: KakaIru, hors contexte, dans lequel Iruka a le coup de foudre pour Kakashi et celui-ci pour un mystérieux musicien... rapprochements éventuels: rating M. léger léger sasunaru, sous-entendu, qui sera abordé en tant qu'épilogue à la demande de ma sœurette
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, et **il est vraiment mieux de pas faire mourir Kakashi dans les chapitres qui viennent sinon je vais le voir au japon et lui casse les jambes!**

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Iruka se réveilla en retard.

Il se leva en sursaut suite à un cauchemar étrange additionné à son horloge biologique qui lui indiquait midi. Il couru à travers l'appartement et fonça dans la structure de ramens que Naruto c'était amusé à faire la veille. Il n'arrêta sa course qu'une fois dans la douche… dont l'eau chaude manquait. En moins d'une minute il avait finit sa toilette de torture. Comme il passait un vieux jean, il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa au sol. Il rageait intérieurement en essayant de se contenir. C'était de sa faute après tout, s'il était en retard…Le jour de la rentrée!!!

Il enfila un T-Shirt noir et ses baskets en prenant son sac à la volée. Il dévala l'escalier en fonçant dans son voisin de pallier.

- Mizuki!

- Merde! T'as passé tout droit, toi aussi?!

Iruka acquiesça en silence alors que son ami lui tirait l'avant-bras en lui indiquant qu'il s'apprêtait à courir. Iruka le suivait, ses cheveux encore humides lui fouettant le visage de façon agressive à chaque pas.

Heureusement pour eux, ils n'habitaient pas très loin de l'université et leur course ne se fit pas très longue. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'aile principale des bâtiments du campus. Comme ils franchissaient le seuil de la porte de leur local, Mizuki esquiva de justesse un bout de craie qui leur était destiné. Iruka le reçu en plein front, ce qui déclenchant des murmures ricaneurs dans la grande salle.

- Et bien mon vieux, c'est pas ta journée hein?, lança Mizuki de son rire arrogant en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

- M. Tôji, est-ce que je dois vous signaler que vous n'êtes pas en meilleure posture que votre ami Umino, lança le petit homme qui continuait à faire face au grand tableau en poursuivant son écriture du résumé des procédés de base de linguistique.

Il s'appelait M. Sarutobi; un ancêtre à la voix calme et autoritaire. Malgré sa petite taille et son visage vieilli de rides creuses, il inspirait le respect et la sérénité dans son habituel et éternel costume noir.

Iruka glissa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns pour les dégager de son visage. Il avança dans l'auditorium, suivit de près part Mizuki. C'est alors qu'il aperçu une main s'agiter dans son champ de vision.

Il soupira.

Elle portait un immense décolleté débordant. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Anko dans ses excès de manque d'affection sexuelle. Heureusement pour lui, Mizuki le dépassa rapidement pour s'installer à côté de la jeune femme.

Iruka était mort de fatigue, se forçant à suivre le cours pénible de M. Sarutobi. Il se réjouissait à l'idée de pouvoir dormir dans le cours suivant, Esthétique de la littérature. Il n'avait jamais eu Jiraya comme professeur, mais sa réputation le réjouissait déjà. Cet enseignant était une légende; non seulement pour sa perversité, mais aussi pour son talent littéraire. Gagnant de plusieurs prix (Prix Matsumoto pour ses romans de « divertissement », Prix Noma pour une œuvre remarquable et trois fois le prix Naoki pour ses œuvres populaires), Jiraya était pour la plupart du temps louangé par ses anciens élèves pour son attitude « si cool », comme disait Mizuki, et pour ses écrits réservés aux adultes.

Il devait être près de quatorze heures quand M. Sarutobi les laissa partir.

Iruka zigzaguait dans les couloirs à la recherche de la salle du cours suivant. Anko et Mizuki parlaient et s'esclaffaient sans qu'il leur porte attention. C'était leur dernière année pour leur BAC* et ils faisaient tous les trois leur Majeure en études littéraires. Anko faisait un BAC en littérature japonaise et traduction, tandis que Mizuki et Iruka avaient choisit la voix du journalisme. Ils faisaient tous les deux un BAC régulier à l'exception d'Iruka qui s'était volontairement ajouté une discipline double en sport, en plus d'un profil de langue seconde, l'anglais. En fait, il travaillait d'arrache-pied et souffrait d'un horaire trop chargé pour le commun des mortels. Mais Umino Iruka n'était pas du tout le genre à baisser les bras facilement.

Iruka s'avança d'un pas las dans l'auditorium et s'écroula sur la première table à côté de la porte. Il était crevé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, torturé par une pièce de piano qu'il peaufinait. Même s'il avait essayé de se résigner à bien dormir pour la rentrée, il ne put s'empêcher de se lever au beau milieu de la nuit et de s'installer à son clavier. Le grand problème d'Iruka résidait dans la création de paroles. Il pouvait créer des pièces facilement alors que le temps de l'écriture devenait plus sérieux. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'eut pas l'inspiration nécessaire, il n'était jamais satisfait et ne se trouvait pas à la hauteur.

Il attacha ses longs cheveux bruns comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il étudiait. (Il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de se jouer dans les cheveux lors des cours ennuyeux, et il avait développé se truc pour favoriser sa concentration, même si à présent, il s'agissait plutôt d'une habitude.). Bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus beau les cheveux lousses, Anko le trouvait mignon avec sa queue de cheval, si ce n'était de l'élastique atroce qui retenait ses mèches folles et son toupet. (Naruto l'avait fait lui-même et lui avait offert pendant qu'Iruka était en période critique d'examen à sa première année d'université. Malgré le fait qu'il sache très bien que l'élastique soit laid, il avait trouvé l'attention si adorable qu'il ne s'était jamais senti le cœur à s'en séparer.)

Après vingt minutes, le professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé et le jeune homme se planta le front sur la table, en signe de désespoir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger quoi que se soit depuis le début de la journée et son estomac criait famine dans une cacophonie horrible. Il était étourdit à cause de la fatigue, du manque de nourriture, et surtout à cause d'Anko et de Mizuki qui sapaient son espace personnel en faisant un vacarme.

Iruka n'en pouvait plus. Il était irritable et irrité; cette équation simple le poussa à hausser la voix.

- Allez vous la fermer, grogna-t-il, la tête toujours planté sur la table.

- Oh… Ruka est fâché, rétorqua Anko d'une voie aguichante en collant sa lourde poitrine sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui frissonna.

- Ah, dégage Anko! , lança Iruka sans bouger, j'en ai marre que tu fasses l'agace, j'en ai marre parce que je suis fatigué, parce que je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir, et surtout, ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton, parce que ce putain de prof est en retard!!!!

- Cessez d'accabler le reste de la classe avec vos problèmes personnels qui n'intéressent personne, rétorqua une voix masculine.

Iruka leva la tête et sursauta en se relevant rapidement quand il comprit que quelqu'un se trouvait juste devant lui.

Iruka était tout simplement abasourdi par l'incroyable beauté de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait l'air à peine plus âgé que lui, ce qui est rare pour un professeur dans une université. Il était grand et mince, habillé proprement d'une chemise bleu pâle rehaussée d'un débardeur marin qui s'agençait avec ses pantalons ajustés. Il portait une cravate qui lui donnait un air de gentleman et qui se mariait à ses traits facials nobles. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Mizuki. Non, après mures réflexions, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus beaux que ceux de son ami; ils n'étaient pas gris, plutôt argent. Ils brillaient avec force sous l'éclairage puissant de la salle ce qui lui donnait une aura mystérieuse et se reflétait avec la monture argentée de ses lunettes rectangulaires. Il abordait une cicatrice imposante au niveau de l'œil gauche qui brisait la douceur angélique de son visage en lui donnant un air de mafioso. Son œil gauche était rouge, sûrement dû à l'accident qui avait laissé cette cicatrice, tandis que l'œil droit était d'un bleu foncé. Ses cheveux en bataille et son allure distinguée avait quelque chose de si attirant que tous les individus dans la classe (garçons et filles) s'étaient tus en le regardant, comme hypnotisés.

Sa voix calme et grave avait quelque chose de viril qui s'ajoutait à son apparence magnifique. Comme si tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, il s'avança dans la salle en silencieuse, déposa son sac sur le bureau qui faisait face à la classe et s'approcha du tableau.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

* Je viens du Québec alors je n'y connait rien au système scolaire français et vice versa, sauf que le BAC n'est pas la même chose au Québec qu'en Europe! Alors, au cas où il y aura un individu quelconque qui se questionnerait sur ce qu'est un BAC, j'explique!

Si tous va bien et que le gentil élève n'est pas recalé durant son parcours scolaire, ça ressemblerait un peu à ça :

12-13 ans à 16-17 ans = école secondaire

16-17ans à 18-19 ans = CEGEP préuniversitaire

ou

16-17 à 19-20-21 ans pour les techniques du CEGEP, et ensuite choix du marché du travail ou poursuivre à l'université, mais Iruka n'est pas là-dedansil est au CEGEP préuniversitaire.

19 ans à 22 ans université pour un BAC en littérature. (ensuite, maîtrise (2 ans), doctorat (relatif, habituellement 3 ou 4 ans) et possibilité de certificat en tout temps en parallèle avec les études)

j'espère que cela aidera ceux qui se questionnaient!

**Laissez moi des comms pour la fic!!!!! merci :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 0 21 false false false FR-CA X-NONE X-NONE

**Disclaimer** : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et s'il fait mourir Kakashi dans les chapitres qui viennent je nage jusqu'au Japon pour lui briser les jambes!

Merci de m'encourager! Sérieusement ça me motive beaucoup! heureusement que j'ai les mercredis de congé! Je vais essayer de pas trop traîner, promis!

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

- Mon nom est Hatake Kakashi, lança-t-il à la classe en lui faisant dos; saisissant une craie pour inscrire son nom sur le tableau, je suis le nouveau professeur de d'esthétique de la littérature, suite à la retraite de Jiraya-Sama. Mais n'aillez craintes, j'aborde pratiquement les même méthodes d'enseignement que lui à quelques petites différences près, poursuivit-il en se retournant, un magnifique sourire accroché à ses lèvres, Oh… et Monsieur, vous pouvez vous rassoir et cesser de vous ridiculiser, vous savez?

Iruka, qui était toujours debout, se rassit en une fraction de seconde, rouge de honte.

Plusieurs personnes murmuraient. Les filles papotaient en jubilant, tandis que les garçons se plaignaient de ne pas avoir le légendaire Jiraya, l'homme dont les cours étaient remplis d'anatomie féminine.

Puis, soudainement, une fille hurla :

- Êtes-vous le fameux Hatake Kakashi qui a remporté le prix Akutagawa l'an dernier?!

Le magnifique visage du professeur se couvrit d'un léger voile rose au niveau des joues et il acquiesça le sourire aux lèvres, en balbutiant quelque chose d'à peine compréhensible. Ce visage poignardait Iruka jusqu'au fond des tripes.

_Comment un homme si beau pouvait être si froid et méchant?_ Iruka gratouillait silencieusement sa cicatrice en se disant que sa journée allait de mal en pis.

- Bon, je vais vous expliquer le déroulement du cours d'aujourd'hui, reprit Kakashi d'un ton neutre, D'abord, vous allez vous répartire à travers l'auditorium. Soyez le plus éloigné les uns des autres, la salle est très grande et nous sommes peu nombreux, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Une fois tout le monde déplacé, il reprit la parole en sortant un appareil polaroid de son sac.

- Comme Jiraya le faisait à chaque année, je vais passer vous voir un à un en prenant une photo de vous. Vous n'aurez qu'à écrire votre nom juste en dessous et me la remettre à la fin de classe avec votre travail. Pour mieux vous connaître, je procède à une mise à niveau en littérature et donc j'aimerais que vous m'écriviez un léger texte du genre littéraire de votre choix pour me situer sur vos capacités. Vous avez une heure à partir de maintenant.

La classe s'enrouillait de bruit de papier et de mouvement de gens à la recherche d'un crayon alors que le professeur commençait à circuler rapidement dans la classe.

Iruka se prit la tête à deux mains en soupirant. Son estomac lui parlait en grognant alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur le texte. Il cherchait vainement des idées dans sa tête, qui elle, le ramenait toujours à des images de nourriture.

Il redressa à peine la tête quand Kakashi se planta devant lui l'appareil photo en main. Il replongea tout de suite son regard sur sa feuille blanche, encore gêné de s'être fait ridiculiser ainsi, quand il aperçu la grande main pâle de l'autre homme déposer une boîte de Smarties sur sa table. Il releva rapidement les yeux pour croiser le regard de l'autre homme, quand celui-ci, qui avait déjà le visage illuminé d'une sourire, lui marmonnant qu'on travaille toujours mieux le ventre plein.

Iruka se mit à sourire contre son gré alors qu'un flash aveuglant le prit par surprise en lui faisait explosé la rétine. Kakashi agita faiblement la photo et la déposa sur la table en empruntant l'escalier à côté d'Iruka qui menait à la rangée suivante. Sans plus attendre et avec un enthousiasme débordant, le jeune homme ouvrit la boîte de Smarties en commençant à savourer chaque petit morceau de bonheur qui faisait taire, pour l'instant, son infâme ventre.

Il se mit au travail rapidement, jetant quelques coups d'œil hasardeux au jeune professeur qui était assis à son bureau en silence, livre en main. Puis, il se leva parmi les premiers et inscrivit son nom sur la photo comme demandé et apporta son travail au plus sexy des professeurs qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

- Merci, chuchota Iruka en ne voulant perturber la concentration des gens de la classe.

- Merci à toi pour ton bon travail, répondit tout simplement Kakashi en délaissant vaguement son roman pour afficher un faible sourire sur ses lèvres glaciales.

Les Smarties se mirent à prendre vie dans son estomac comme s'ils se transmutaient en papillons. _Ça y est, ce bel homme est le diable, il m'a empoisonné avec ses sourires et ses bonbons!_

Iruka quitta la salle hâtivement en espérant qu'il ne rougissait pas trop. Il regarda sa montre : seize heures. Il avait le temps d'attraper Naruto sur le chemin du retour et d'aller faire l'épicerie avec lui.

Après que tout le monde ait terminé et qu'ils aient tous quitté la salle, Kakashi rangeant tous les travaux dans son cartable en cuir et se dirigea vers la sortie en marchant lentement. Il laissa son cartable dans son bureau et prit son sac d'escrime et poursuivi sa route vers le gymnase. À cette heure-ci, Gaï allait sûrement être là, et prêt à un affrontement hebdomadaire de cet art européen.

***

- Pourquoi ma super méga giga pyramide de ramens la plus haute de l'univers est détruite!?!?!, hurla le petit garçon blondinet, les bras en l'air, quand il constata avec stupeur que le plancher était couvert de ramens.

- Euh… j'ai tombé dessus ce matin, j'étais pressé… babilla Iruka en remarquant, qu'il y avait non seulement des ramens partout mais que certains emballages c'étaient ouverts et qu'il y avait des nouilles déshydratées qui formaient un tapis sur le sol.

Naruto se mit à chialer en faisant la moue et en recommençant sa pyramide immédiatement. Iruka esquissa un vif sourire et se mit à remplir le frigo de leurs récents achats. Il fit cuire du porc et vola habillement deux paquets de ramens à Naruto qui esseya de mordre sa main au passage. Personne ne touche aux ramens, même s'il comprend qu'Iruka les fait cuire pour son bon plaisir... une vieille habitude quoi... Il mélangea le tout en vitesse en y ajoutant le porc cuit avec quelques petits narutos étoilés.

- Viens, c'est prêt, marmonna Iruka en détachant ses cheveux.

-ITADAKIMASU, hurla le petit énervé en se saisissant de ses baquettes.

***

Iruka était allongé sur son lit, penseur. _Avec seulement quatre cours cette session-ci, je vais pouvoir me consacrer davantage à la musique et reprendre les cours de ïado. En plus, avec Naruto qui a commencé le secondaire cette année, je vais avoir plus de temps à lui consacrer. _

Il se leva et sorti son horaire de son sac en l'observant attentivement. Il prit une feuille blanche et recopia machinalement l'horaire pour s'en faire une copie à la maison.

Lundi: 11h – littérature et théorie de la culture. 14h10 – esthétique de la littérature

Mardi: 10h30 – combat ultime. (Pratique avec Hayate et Yugao)

Mercredi: 8h – français intermédiaire 2. 11h – poésie comme pratique conceptuelle

Jeudi: 10h – ïado. 11h30 - sprint. (Pratique avec Hayate et Yugao)

Vendredi: FREE DAY :)

Iruka soupira et accrocha l'horaire en question sur son babillard. Il revoyait sans arrêt le visage de Hatake Kakashi. Il s'écrasa à plat ventre dans son lit, tourmenté. L'homme n'avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis la fin du cours. Iruka avait essayé de penser à autre chose, mais le jeune professeur l'avait tellement marqué… Non seulement il avait été complètement stupéfait quand il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois, mais il n'arrivait pas du tout à le suivre. D'abord il le ridiculisait, et ensuite il lui donnait à manger en souriant. Iruka se retournait dans son lit comme si le matelas, à son habitude si confortable, lui jouait à présent des tours.

_Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir après qu'il eût été si gentil avec moi… il n'avait pas à m'offrir les Smarties après tout… en plus… il est tellement classe… tellement séduisant… _

À cette pensée, son estomac se contracta douloureusement, comme si une lame lacérait dans ses tripes. Il prit une grande respiration et se donna deux tapes sur les joues pour se remettre à l'ordre. _Une bonne douche me ferait du bien…_

Comme il passa l'embrasure de la porte, ses pieds nus firent craqueler les ramens toujours éparpillés sur le sol. Iruka grogna. _C'est vrai j'avais oublié de tout ramasser…_

Dès qu'il eut finit de passer l'aspirateur, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avec la savoureuse intention de relaxer dans le bain. Cependant, la porte était verrouillée.

- Naruto? N'as-tu pas fini? Ça fait déjà une demi-heure que t'es là, cria le jeune homme à travers la porte d'une voix quelque peu irritée.

Après quelques bruits étrange dans la salle de bain, le petit blond en sorti, une serviette sur les cheveux, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Iruka se vida correctement la vessie avant de prendre son bain. Il appuya sur le bouton pour évacuer l'eau quand celle-ci commença à monter dangereusement. Paniqué, il appuya à nouveau dans l'espoir que ça fonctionne.

Malheureusement, l'eau de la cuvette déborda partout sur le sol, faisant surgir Naruto dans la salle de bain. Évidemment celui-ci riait à s'en déboîter la mâchoire. Iruka était vraiment à bout, ce n'était pas du tout sa journée et il se doutait bien que Naruto avait quelque chose dans cette histoire. Il lui saisit fermement le bras et le projeta dans la salle de bain en y verrouillant la porte. Il ouvrit l'armoire, lui flanqua le débouche-toilette et s'assit sur le comptoir en croisant les bras, et surtout pour éviter de se tremper les pieds.

- Quoi?! Mais je n'ai rien fait! Iruka, c'est pas juste, pourquoi moi? C'est toi qui as bouché la toilette! Hurla le jeune garçon en se plaignant.

- Je suis sûr que tu es responsable de tout ça, ton petit sourire de tout à l'heure était bien trop heureux pour un garçon de ton âge, dont, je te le rappelle, doit être menacé de privation de ramens pour qu'il se lave enfin!, rétorqua Iruka sur une voix autoritaire, tu ne vas pas trainer dehors ce soir avec tes amis tant que tout cela n'est pas nettoyé!

- Mais c'est pas juste! Je devais les rejoindre quand quinze minutes! Sasuke va essayer de me voler Sakura!!!

- Alors fait vite, rajouta tout simplement Iruka avec un joli sourire narquois.

Tout compte fait, c'était bel et bien de la faute de Naruto. Il avait essayé de faire disparaître un caleçon dans la toilette. Iruka ne savait pas s'il devait le punir ou tout simplement avoir une conversation avec lui concernant la raison pour laquelle il avait foutu un caleçon dans la toilette. _Ne me dis pas qu'il a pissé dedans…_

Il soupira.

- Sérieusement, Naruto, je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui c'est produit avec ce caleçon, lança Iruka d'une voix perturbée, tu es puni pour ce soir. Nettoie l'eau sur le plancher et va te coucher.

Dès qu'il fut couché, Iruka se lava et fit de même. Une plus belle journée l'attendait sûrement demain et… il espérait croiser Kakashi Hatake…

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal 0 21 false false false FR-CA X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et s'il fait mourir Kakashi dans les chapitres qui viennent je nage jusqu'au Japon pour lui briser les jambes!

Salut! Je brûle mon énergie en vitesse supérieure avant de mourir dans le rush de fin de session pour offrir les chapitres, j'espère que vous aimerez!

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Iruka rayonnait de bonheur ce matin là. Même s'il était plutôt déçu de ne pas avoir croisé le beau professeur, son enthousiasme prenait le dessus. Il se défonça complètement en combat ultime et gagna presque tous ses batailles (il était si heureux qu'il encaissait les coups joliment, presqu'en ayant le sourire aux lèvres). Puis, il se dirigea en trottinant, avec sa basse sur le dos, au local de musique.

- Hey Ruka, t'as l'air en forme, lança une jeune femme aux longs cheveux mauves.

- Ouais!, répondit Iruka avec enthousiasme, je viens de rencontrer un Dieu! D-i-e-u!

- Haha, j'adore te voir avoir des amourettes, dit-elle en souriant.

- Yugao, je crois que tu ne comprends pas, rajouta Iruka le sourire aux lèvres en planquant ses mains sur l'étui à guitare qu'elle était entrain d'ouvrir, je sens que c'est différent, je crois que je suis amoureux.

- Ruka amoureux?, rétorqua un jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce.

Il était vraiment beau. À peine un pouce plus petit qu'Iruka. Il avait des cheveux bruns, mi-longs et un teint légèrement maladif qui lui donnait un charme fou. Hayate embrassa sa copine sur la jour et replaça sa frange qui lui tombait toujours dans les yeux.

- Oui, vraiment, rajouta Iruka les yeux pétillants.

- Tu le connais depuis un moment?, demanda Hayate, curieux et quelque peu surpris…

- Pas du tout, je l'ai rencontré hier…, Iruka s'arrêta en croisant le regard de son ami.

Il figea un moment, comme s'il venait d'être aspiré dans un vortex avec Hayate. Le décor avait fondu et ils se perdaient mutuellement dans le lourd regard qu'ils échangeaient. Ils avaient déjà eu quelques aventures.

Hayate était bisexuel, mais sa copine, Yugao, n'en savait strictement rien. Une soirée bien arrosée, lui et le brunet avait finit à son appartement et leur courte liaison commença. C'était surtout pour le sexe, mais je crois qu'on peu qualifier qu'ils avaient un faible l'un pour l'autre. C'est quelque chose qui différait de l'amitié, mais ce n'était pas l'Amour avec un grand A. Les deux musiciens avaient cependant fait une entente quelque temps plus tard pour éviter que cela n'aille trop loin. Hayate aimait sincèrement Yugao, mais ne pouvait renier son attirance pour Iruka. Cette histoire resta sous silence, cela devait faire maintenant huit mois.

Hayate avait longtemps été amoureux d'Iruka.

Celui-ci était dans une étrange relation qui durait depuis un bon moment avec un type nommé Genma. Leur relation n'était pas du tout stable et ils se laissaient souvent… on and off quoi… Hayate avait lâché prise, car il avait l'impression qu'Iruka n'était pas capable de se caser et d'être amoureux. À l'époque, il fréquentait sa copine actuelle depuis peu, et tomba graduellement sous son charme. Les aventures avec Iruka avait surtout était l'affaire de vieux sentiments, de vieux désirs, secrètement enfouis, qui refaisaient surface. Yugao et lui s'étaient fiancés le mois dernier. Mais le fait qu'Iruka soit amoureux, troublait quand même le jeune batteur qui replaça une nouvelle fois sa frange.

- Je suis vraiment content pour toi, sincèrement, je croyais que tu ne tomberais jamais amoureux, finit-il par dire sans pouvoir cerner le sentiment qui l'habitait à l'instant présent.

- De quoi tu parles!, rétorqua Yugao en ouvrant l'étui de sa guitare, comment peut-il parler d'amour alors qu'il ne le connait que depuis hier!

- Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre, répondit Iruka, l'air grave, mais cette fois-ci, je crois que j'y crois…

Ils pratiquèrent le reste de l'après-midi en faisant des covers de leurs chansons préférées et en jouant leurs propres créations.

***

Le mercredi qui suivit fut atroce pour l'orgueil du brunet. Son esprit était constamment occupé par Kakashi. Comme une jeune fille au tout début de son secondaire, il le suivait dans son itinéraire de déplacement, juste pour le voir une fraction de seconde ou bien, le summum du summum, établir un léger contact visuel.

Il se sentait complètement idiot, pathétique. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était littéralement le coup de foudre et il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. En fait, il s'agissait de son premier vrai coup de foudre. On peut être naturellement attiré par quelqu'un sans connaître l'individu, mais dans son cas c'est tout autre chose.

- C'est mon premier coup de foudre, autant le vivre à fond!, se disait-il à lui-même pour faire taire sa conscience qui lui rappelait sans cesse son attitude immature.

Cette petite voix mentale supportait mal ses soudains écarts de conduite. Il était habituellement si discipliné et assidu que le fait de se faire absorber ainsi par un désir passionnel le rendait complètement euphorique.

Puis, une semaine s'écoula où, Iruka croyant devenir fou, se concentrait à peine en classe, divaguant dans la musique. Au moins, il avait enfin une muse pour ses textes! Ce vampire séduisant suceur de vie l'avait emprisonné dans un état de maladie mentale. Il en était venu à la conclusion que Kakashi lui avait jeté un sort et que, à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, son cerveau devenait du Jell-o bleu. Il écrivait constamment tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et qu'il trouvait potentiellement bon pour des paroles de chansons. Il ne vivait que pour le lundi allait suivre. Ce jour arriva bien vite et le cours tant espéré fut précédé d'une décennie complète de théories des sortes de littératures à travers les différentes cultures. Il croyait mourir. L'horloge semblait figée, le temps semblait être suspendu pour le faire souffrir.

- Bonne journée, marmonna mollement M. Sarutobi.

Signal de départ! Iruka prit ses clics et ses clacs et se rua à la cafétéria pour avaler quelque chose, malheureusement, c'était le chaos total et Iruka paniqua à l'idée d'arriver en retard. Heureusement pour lui, Kakashi, fidèle à lui-même, arriva plus tard que lui. La classe était déjà pleine et les meilleures places pour mater le nouveau professeur étaient déjà toutes prises. Iruka s'installa à la droite de son ami qui essayait, une fois de plus de flirter avec Anko.

C'était le triangle amoureux typique : Mizuki était amoureux d'Anko qui était amoureuse d'Iruka, qui lui était gay. Une fois, Iruka avait parlé de son homosexualité avec Anko. Le brunet ne savait donc pas si elle était seulement bornée, avait espoir qu'il fut bisexuel ou bien n'avait tout simplement pas comprit et prenait cela pour une blague. Bref, il n'osa chercher plus loin et laissait Mizuki le traiter de gay à sa guise quand celui-ci se faisait rejeter par Anko et, n'acceptant pas la défaite, lui rappelait que celui qu'elle aimait était aux hommes et qu'il était temps qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Bref, une paire de bornés.

Soudain, Kakashi entra dans la classe. Chut! Silence!, criait le cerveau d'Iruka. Son attention se fixa en un seul point et se mit à sourire bêtement en savourant le moment. _Je le revois enfin._

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_merci beaucoup, en passant! je suis contente qu'il y ait des gens qui aiment l'hisoire, ça me motive à fond!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal 0 21 false false false FR-CA X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et s'il fait mourir Kakashi dans les chapitres qui viennent je nage jusqu'au Japon pour lui briser les jambes!

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Le coup de grâce se produisit mercredi.

Kakashi avait commencé la correction des textes du cours du lundi et s'était arrêté sur le texte d'Umino Iruka. D'abord, ce qui l'avait frappé, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un poème, alors que tous les autres élèves s'étaient contentés d'un texte narratif ou explicatif. Mais ce qui avait fait esquisser un sourire sur le magnifique visage angélique et habituellement stoïque était le titre du poème : Ode aux Smarties.

C'est ainsi qu'Iruka, durant une période de la journée où il avait perdu contre son orgueil et avait donc délibérément évité de passer près du local où Kakashi se trouvait habituellement, entendit quelqu'un derrière lui l'interpelé.

- Umino.

Il reconnaissait cette voix : un mélange d'autorité et de lassitude qui lui donnait un air viril et suave. Il figea sur place, convaincu d'être en proie à une hallucination auditive, encore.

- Umino Iruka?

Iruka figea sur place. Hatake Kakashi était à côté de lui, avec une faible trace de sourire sur sa bouche parfaite. Soudainement, Iruka fut envahit d'une énorme bouffée de chaleur et son estomac se mit à bouillonné comme un volcan en éruption. La terre avait cessé de tourner, la fin du monde approchait. C'était un miracle! Et surtout, ce n'était PAS une hallucination! (lui qui entendait son nom de partout et avait l'impression de se transformer en paranoïaque sévère, il ne manquait que la bave ne coula de sa bouche ou qu'il se mit à courir dans les couloirs en s'engueulant contre lui-même; ah non, ça c'était déjà fait, alors on y va pour celui qui manque, la bave.)

- B-Bonjour, Monsieur, c'est une très belle journée, marmonna Iruka sans savoir ce qu'il disait, fixant l'autre homme avec des yeux ronds.

- …Euh Bonjour… répondit Kakashi un peu surpris de cette salutation hors contexte, je voulais tout simplement vous dire que j'ai bien aimé votre texte, très …créatif.

Iruka vira au rouge vif et gratouilla nerveusement la longue et fine cicatrice qui bordait le dessus de son nez faiblement retroussé.

Le jeune homme, avec tous les efforts qui lui restaient encore dans le corps, souffla un remerciement mou en y ajoutant un petit rire franc et nerveux. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Cute._

- Vous êtes le seul qui ait fait un poème, c'est intéressant, ajouta-t-il, Bref, continuez votre bon travail.

Sur ce, il acquiesça doucement la tête avec élégance en guise d'au revoir et disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Un sentiment de satisfaction intérieure se mit à envahir l'âme d'Iruka, noyant du même coup sa conscience qui le censurait jusque-là, dans le bol de toilette imaginaire de son cerveau. Il avait envie de crier sa joie, de rattraper Kakashi et de l'embrasser sans fin jusqu'à se que sa mâchoire se brise.

C'est alors qu'Anko et Mizuki le rejoignirent en le taquinant sur sa posture immobile et béante en plein milieu du corridor, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Anko, qui se colla sur lui, fut étonnement surprise de la réaction du jeune homme. Il la serra dans ses bras en attrapant Mizuki du même coup.

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je vous aime! Clama-t-il d'une voix hystérique.

Sur ce, il entra en gambadant dans le cours de poésie, qui allait être le plus beau cours de sa vie, car Kakashi était intéressé par la poésie. Anko, dont les jambes étaient molles et Mizuki, dont la bouche ouverte lui donnait l'air d'un poisson ahuri, étaient, quant à eux, abandonnés devant la porte, immobilisés par la surprise.

Ce soir là, il réussit à trouver la touche parfaite pour la pièce de piano qui le tourmentait; et en composa même une autre…

***

Comme Kakashi ouvrit la lumière de son bureau sombre, il aperçu un homme à la taille imposante. Fort et puissant malgré son âge avancé. Sa longue tignasse blanche en bataille jurait avec son costume ajusté.

- Jiraya.

- Kakashi.

- Que fais-tu ici?, marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent en déposant son sac sur la table.

- Eh bien, je viens faire la récolte pour mes recherches!, rétorqua le quinquagénaire en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en se frottant les mains.

Kakashi sourit faiblement et ouvrit l'armoire de son bureau. Il en sorti un cartable de cuir et lui lança une pile de photos.

- Hmm… elles sont bien en formes cette session-ci… babilla le vieillard un regard pervers incrusté dans ses pupilles.

- Mouais… on peut dire ça… rétorqua Kakashi d'une voix lasse et calme.

- Il y en a des mignons aussi, ajouta Jiraya en souriant cruellement à l'autre professeur.

Kakashi lui lança d'abord un regard surpris, puis les traits de son visage se détendirent.

- J'imagine que tu sais depuis longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois?! D'abord, on se connait depuis bien longtemps, et puis Tsunade l'a remarqué bien assez vite. Et avec la mort d'Obito… on peut être triste de la perte d'un ami, mais disons que ta réaction c'est faite beaucoup plus sentimentale… en plus, disons que tu es assez populaire auprès des femmes, pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu en fréquenté une.

- Moi je me demande ce que tu leur trouves, rétorqua Kakashi en riant, ... et euh… spécialement ta femme!

- Ne m'en parle pas! En plus, elle a trouvé quelques uns de mes précieux albums de photos d'étudiantes. Une chance que tu as accepté de prendre des photos comme je le faisais à mon habitude à chaque rentrée, ajouta Ero-senin en regardant avidement les photos.

- Avec plaisir…, au fait je peux savoir pourquoi vous aviez choisit ce bureau?, demanda Kakashi en réajustant sa cravate et en rangeant les travaux de ses groupes de première et deuxième années, Il est à l'écart de tous ceux des autres professeurs.

- Hahaha… c'est très simple! Il y a quelques années, il y avait une jeune saxophoniste qui pratiquait tous les jours dans le local d'à côté, une vraie bombe, comme il s'en voit rarement. J'ai donc profité d'un petit malentendu avec un collègue comme motif valable pour faire déplacé mon bureau…. Dieu que c'était bon d'écouter sa musique, ajouta-t-il en s'appuyant sur la table, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, pensifs. Et puis, depuis deux ans il y a un petit groupe de musique qui pratiquent, ils sont plutôt bon… en fait, la jeune fille est très mignonne, alors je n'ai pas changé le local. Tu verras, ils sont assez doués.

- …

- Bon je vais regarder tout ça à la maison, finit par dire Jiraya, Bonne soirée, à bientôt, et merci encore.

- Bonne soirée, ajouta Kakashi avec un faible sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_OH OUI !!!! les photos étaient la demande de Jiraya !!! Est-ce que Kakashi va garder celle d'Iruka??? hmmm je vais y penser ^^ .....  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et s'il fait mourir Kakashi dans les chapitres qui viennent je nage jusqu'au Japon pour lui briser les jambes!

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

- BIP - BIP - BIP - BIP -

Iruka était déjà réveillé depuis vingt minutes, trop excité : c'était le jour J, c'était lundi!

Il couru dans sa chambre, arrêta l'alarme de son réveil-matin et se précipita dans la chambre de Naruto en le réveillant avec force.

- Allez debout!, voilà une autre merveilleuse journée qui commence!, hurla le brunet en tirant les rideaux violemment.

Naruto le regardait attentivement. Iruka était définitivement « an over reacting person ».

Le blondinet se traîna péniblement hors de son lit, son bonnet de nuit encore sur la tête. Il se frotta mollement les yeux jusqu'à ce que son odorat saisisse une merveilleuse odeur.

- OH! Iruka!, ça sent si bon!, hurla-t-il en se ruant dans la cuisine.

Une pile de crêpes dégoulinantes de sirop d'érable et de beurre ornait la table. Naruto se croyait dans un rêve. Tant de crêpes! Des tonnes de crêpes!

- Elles sont toutes pour toi, celles-là, je m'en fais d'autre à l'instant, lança le jeune adulte qui était face à la cuisinière.

Naruto l'agrippa avec empressement par la taille en le remerciant. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient tout simplement magnifiques et attendrissants. Iruka ne put s'empêcher de rire en lui caressant la tête.

- Allez, manges avant que ça refroidisse!

Sans se faire prier, Naruto sauta sur sa chaise, assit sur ses pieds, en position d'engloutissement.

- ITADAKIMASU, cria-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, bavant presque devant ses crêpes parfaitement rondes et dorées.

Après s'être joint à lui, Iruka ajouta,

- Je peux marcher jusqu'à l'école avec toi si tu veux, je n'ai cours qu'à onze heures, on pourrait en profiter pour t'inscrire aux cours de Karaté dont tu me parles depuis des semaines.

Naruto regarda Iruka, muet, surpris, laissant un morceau de crêpes tomber dans l'océan de sirop qui s'était formé dans son assiette.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'en plains, en fait, j'en suis vraiment content… mais pourquoi es-tu si gentil et enjoué aujourd'hui?

Iruka se mit à rougir atrocement en regardant Naruto nerveusement.

_Depuis quand est-il devenu perspicace, lui??!?!_

- Ah je sais! Tu as un nouveau copain, c'est ça?! hurla Naruto en le regardant avec un sourire immense.

- Non… marmonna Iruka, le visage toujours plus rouge de gêne.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es revenu avec Genma!, hurla le petit Naruto anxieux.

- Mais non !! , rétorqua Iruka offusqué, pour qui tu me prends!

- Pour un crêpiste!, répondit Naruto en balançant son assiette vide dans les airs pour montrer à Iruka qu'il avait encore faim.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'école, Naruto gesticulait sans cesse en parlant à une vitesse folle.

- Elle s'appelle Sakura! Elle est très jolie. En plus, elle a les cheveux roses et des yeux verts. Sauf qu'elle aime ce Sasuke. Toutes les filles de la classe sont amoureuses de lui! Je ne comprends rien, dit, je ne suis pas joli, moi ?! En tout cas, je ne suis pas le seul qui pense ça parce que j'ai rencontré Shikamaru! Lui aussi n'y comprend aux filles! Son meilleur ami s'appelle Choji et je mange avec eux parfois. Mais, pas trop souvent parce que Choji est gros et il me vola souvent de la nourriture. Celui que j'aime le plus c'est Kiba. Il est vraiment marrant et il traîne toujours son chien avec lui, il le met sur sa tête en plaine classe! C'est trop marrant! En plus, il lui a appris à pisser sur des gens, peut-être que je devrais devenir ami avec Sasuke et l'arroser après!

Iruka le regardait avec tendresse. Il était vraiment content que Naruto se soit déjà fait des amis. Celui-ci avait été un vrai petit monstre au primaire.

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux ans qu'il était légalement son fils, et depuis, tout semblait s'améliorer. Malgré que sa dernière année au primaire eut été moins difficile que les précédentes, il ne s'était toujours pas fait d'ami proche et Iruka savait que cela lui manquait cruellement. Même s'ils vivaient ensemble à l'orphelinat public, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. D'abord, Iruka travaillait à mi-temps, en plus de ses études, pour avoir éventuellement de quoi se payer un appartement.

En plus, il avait envisagé depuis longtemps d'adopter Naruto quand il aurait atteint sa majorité*. Cependant, les coûts d'adoption étaient assez élevés et il pensait sérieusement à s'endetter pour la cause. Heureusement, il avait réussi à se démarquer académiquement et avait pu entrer dans une université nationale de bonne renommée. Il avait été sélectionné pour avoir droit à une sorte de bourse qui dépendait de ses mentions scolaires. Donc, à chaque année, si Iruka avait eu des résultats généraux de B- en montant, l'école s'engageait à payer son appartement, ses vivres d'une année, son matériel scolaire et les coûts reliés à l'éducation.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il travaillait si dur à l'école; ses études étaient vitales. L'argent qu'il avait amassé depuis l'âge de quatorze ans lui servit donc pour adopter Naruto et pour payer son clavier de rêve. En plus, dès qu'il aurait atteint 25 ans, il aurait enfin droit à l'héritage de ses parents et la prime compensatoire de l'explosion de Shinjuku.

Huit ans plus tôt, un groupe marginal de terroriste chinois avait attaqué les souterrains de Tokyo. Il s'agissait d'un groupe terroriste religieux appelé Shinrikyo qui avait fait exploser en signe de revendication un pan de la ligne de métro la plus achalandée. Ils s'étaient attaqués à un embranchement de quatre lignes importantes et c'étaient placés de façon stratégique pour que les piliers de fondation s'effondrent. Douze milles personnes ont péri sur le champ, ou pour cause de blessures graves, ou bien encore par les gaz toxiques qu'ils avaient propagés.

Iruka avait quatorze ans quand cela se produisit. Lui et sa famille revenait tout juste d'un long séjour de trois ans en Angleterre où son père avait été transféré par affaire. Ses parents travaillent tous les deux pour une importante firme financière et menaient une vie modestement aisée.

Pour Naruto, c'était différent. Il avait à peine cinq ans quand l'explosion eut lieu. Son père était un prodige de la science et un chroniqueur hors pair. Malheureusement pour Naruto, il n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce que signifiait une vie de famille.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'établissement scolaire.

- Ruka?, demanda le petit blond avec de grands yeux humides.

- Hm?

- Tu veux bien venir me chercher après mon cours de Karaté…?, demanda-t-il piteusement.

- Mais oui! , s'exclama Iruka, Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Je n'allais surtout pas manquer ton premier cours!, ajouta-t-il, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres et en passant délicatement sa main dans les mèches blondes de son Naruto.

Naruto eut pour seule réponse son petit rire joyeux habituel et disparu dans la foule d'élèves en courant. Iruka se mit à sourire tendrement en le regardant s'éloigner. _Tout ira pour le mieux à présent._

Il reprit sa course vers l'université avec l'envie irrésistible de courir au local de musique pour pratiquer la pièce de piano qui le travaillait.

Il adorait le piano. Bien qu'il joue aussi de la basse (la basse avait appartenu à son père qui était musicien lorsqu'il était jeune), le piano restait son instrument favori. Les douces vibrations sonores le faisaient frissonner à chaque fois, et il avait l'impression de vivre d'une intensité incroyable l'espace d'un instant.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_* Petite note! : J'ai décidé d'appliquer la majorité du Japon, soit 20 ans._

_Ah oui et en passant, il y a tellement de morts dans Naruto que j'ai décidé d'inventé une catastrophe! c'était trop compliqué si tout le monde mourait d'une maladie ou d'un accident!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, qui aura la mafia à dos s'il fait mourir Kakashi! EILLE TOUT LE MONDE, FAITES DES CHAPELETS POUR SA SURVIE!!!

je n'ai pas changé l'histoire j'ai juste corrigé des petites fautes

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Kakashi était assis tranquillement dans son bureau, sur le sofa que Jiraya avait fait installer quelques années plus tôt (n'osant penser s'il avait déjà été utilité avec des étudiantes). Il lisait un Icha Icha Paradise (version yaoi) de ce dernier en relisant méticuleusement chaque page deux fois. Il connaissait les répliques par cœur de toute façon. C'est alors qu'il entendit un vacarme dans le local d'à côté. Quelqu'un avait couru jusqu'au piano et s'y était installé en jetant quelque chose de lourd au sol.

Les premières vibrations sonores parvinrent aux oreilles de Kakashi en perçant le silence du bureau presque vide. L'individu pianotait d'une façon magique. Kakashi imaginait machinalement les doigts fins sautiller de touches en touches. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à écouter attentivement le piano. Il adorait le piano.

Il n'avait jamais entendu cette chanson*. Elle était vraiment magnifique, à la fois douce et fonceuse. Quand la voix de l'homme qui jouait se mit à raisonner dans le local, la peau de Kakashi fut parcourue d'un long frisson qui fit écho dans tout son corps. La voix était douce et suave. Quelque chose de si intense s'en dégageait qu'elle le rendait émotif. Il savourait égoïstement cet instant magique quand soudainement l'individu s'arrêta. Le jeune professeur concentra son attention sur les pas qui s'effaçaient en même temps que la sensation de plaisir qui l'avait habitée plus tôt. Il regarda l'heure : 13h50.

Il avait un cours à donner. Cette pensée le démoralisa. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé quelque chose de vital. Il soupira et referma son livre. Il avait besoin d'un thé pour accompagner sa mélancolie.

***

Iruka arriva dans la salle du cours en affichant une expression de surprise. Il n'était évidemment pas le seul qui était arrivé à l'avance dans l'intention de s'assoir directement en face du bureau du professeur. Les deux premières rangées étaient remplies par presque toutes les filles de la classe. Même certaines tables comprenaient six personnes au lieu de quatre. Il soupira. En fait, cela le faisait royalement chier. Kakashi devait être extrêmement populaire auprès des femmes, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il aux hommes… à lui? Comment avait-il pu penser que Kakashi était aussi homosexuel que lui? Comment avait-il pu négliger ce détail!?

Il alla rejoindre Anko au fond de la classe en faisant délibérément du bruit avec ses pieds et en jetant un regard mauvais au filles des premières rangées. Il se jeta sur la table et accota sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en signe de désespoir total.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ruka?, chuchota doucement la jolie noire en jouant dans les cheveux fins d'Iruka.

- Je suis déprimé, répondit simplement le jeune homme en observant méchamment la horde de fan-filles qui potinaient d'une façon atroce tout en se remaquillant ou en se recoiffant, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez!

Il se planta la tête sur la table et ferma les yeux. Instinctivement, Anko glissa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son ami. Il adorait quand elle jouait dans ses cheveux; il avait l'impression que tous ses soucis s'en allaient.

Avec vingt-cinq minutes de retard, le jeune professeur arriva, une tasse thermos à la main, son habituel sac sur l'épaule.

Anko prit donc un des vieux élastiques qui pendouillait au poignet basané de son ami et lui attacha délicatement les cheveux.

- Wake up, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, le prof vient d'arriver.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il savait qu'il était là à cause des gloussements stridents qui s'étaient échappées de la bouche d'une dizaine de filles quand il avait entré. Il n'avait pas envie de voir à quel point cet hétéro-Kakashi allait être sexy. C'est avec effort qu'il se rassit correctement et passa l'élastique-bandeau orange que Naruto lui avait donné pour retenir son toupet.

Effectivement, même s'il était assis au fond de l'auditorium, Iruka voyait bien que son fantasme avait, encore une fois, l'air horriblement sexy.

Le jeune professeur déposa son sac et sa tasse sur la table qui faisait face à la classe. Il fit une pause, l'air pensif, devant le groupe silencieux, et soudainement fit volte-face en retirant son veston noir et le déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise. L'estomac d'Iruka se chamboulait avec force au fur et à mesure qu'il observait des pieds à la tête le jeune professeur. Il portait une chemise bleue acier qu'il avait légèrement fait entrer dans son pantalon noir ajusté qui, soit dit en passant, laissait deviner un fessier magnifique.

Le col de sa chemise était un peu relevé et couvrait, à l'aide de ses cheveux, sa nuque pâle. Il se saisit d'une craie et inscrivit le plan du cours d'aujourd'hui sur l'ardoise noire. Il se retourna sur lui-même et se mit à s'adresser à la classe. Ses cheveux argent en bataille scintillaient avec les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient la classe. Sa chemise n'était pas entièrement boutonnée et s'agençait à la perfection avec son œil bleu et ses lunettes argentés.

Des filles s'étaient misent à chuchoter avec frénésie. Le cours allait être pénible, Iruka le sentait.

Deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées, durant lesquelles Iruka s'était efforcé à écouter la matière et à ne pas fixer le beau Kakashi, quand celui-ci laissa entendre que le cours était terminé et qu'ils avaient le reste de la période pour commencer les lectures ou faire ce que bon leurs semblaient. Comme la classe commençait à s'agiter, une étudiante se leva brusquement en posant d'une voix forte la question fatale.

« Qui sera l'assistant-professeur annuel? »

Pendant que la horde de filles s'émoustillaient, le sang d'Iruka se glaça. Même si Kakashi devait être hétéro pour le reste de ses jours, il n'était pas question qu'une autre personne que lui ne soit le TA de Kakashi Hatake!

- ..Ah oui…, souffla le jeune professeur d'une voix lasse, j'avais oublié ça…

Il fit une courte pose et finit enfin par articuler quelques phrases.

- Amenez-moi vos grilles de notes avec, en annexe, votre grille de cheminement et de vos parcours scolaire. Puis, composez un texte analytique d'au moins mille mots sur un des thèmes que vous allez relever dans le livre dont je viens de vous parler, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, mettez le tout dans une enveloppe à votre nom et déposez-la à mon bureau, le C4092, d'ici vendredi matin.

Son monologue accompli, il enfila son veston et ouvrit son sac sans s'occuper de la classe. Il se mit à compter les élèves et le nombre de documents qu'il avait en main; les déposa sur le coin de la table et se saisit de sa tasse, prêt à partir.

- Voici votre guide de lecture, l'examen aura lieu dans quatre semaines et, poursuivit-il, il y aura un contrôle préparatoire dans deux semaines. Ah oui… j'oubliais… le salaire de l'assistant professeur est de 600$ par semaine, comme vous le constater cela ne dépend pas des heures que vous allez consacrer au travail, je choisirai l'assistant d'ici lundi prochain. Pour le travail… j'aimerais que vous orientiez vos thèmes par rapport au début de la recherche de l'auteur… bonne chance à tous et bonne journée.

Sur ce, il fila en évitant soigneusement de regarder les étudiants pour ne pas se faire harceler de questions.

Un signal d'alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit d'Iruka. Il lui fallait le livre maintenant. Il quitta Anko en prétextant qu'il devait aller rejoindre Naruto, ce qui n'était pas faux, et couru à la librairie scolaire. Il redisait machinalement le nom du livre dans sa tête pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier, _ À la recherche du temps perdu _de Proust. Quand Iruka trouva le bouquin, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le sourire cruel de Kakashi s'imprégner dans son imagination quand il eut trouvé le fameux livre. Il s'agissait d'un recueil d'ouvrages de plusieurs tomes formant un même et seul roman. En plus, c'était de la littérature française. Iruka voulait mourir, il s'était bien jouer d'eux. Il prit mollement un des romans et regarda la quatrième de couverture. Il y avait sept volumes reliés à l'histoire.

_Du côté de chez Swann, à l'ombre des jeunes filles en fleurs, Le côté de Guermantes I et II, Sodome et Gomorrhe I et II, la prisonnière, Albertine disparue et le temps retrouvé. _

Iruka se pencha et regarda les titres entassés dans le rayon. _Un amour de Swann?_

Il saisit le bouquin et vérifia s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur d'auteur ou s'il avait mal lu la quatrième de couverture de l'autre roman. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune erreur dans les deux cas, cela agaça Iruka, qui ne laissait jamais sa curiosité avide. Il se dirigea au comptoir et demanda au libraire pourquoi le roman n'était pas dans la collection _À la recherche du temps perdu_, alors qu'il s'agit du même personnage que le premier roman de la série.

- En fait, Un amour de Swann fait parti Du côté de chez Swann. Cependant, on le publie souvent séparément parce qu'il est assez indépendant du reste de l'œuvre et qu'il agit plutôt comme introduction à la recherche de l'auteur, soit celle du temps perdu.

« _Pour le travail… j'aimerais que vous orientiez vos thèmes par rapport au début de la recherche de l'auteur…_ »

Iruka regardait la vieille dame comme si un ange était tombé du ciel. _Bon sang que j'aime mon intuition, bon sang que j'aime cette vieille dame et bon sang que j'aime Kakashi d'avoir mit tout cela si compliqué. Par chance, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de personne au courant_.

Après avoir remercié la dame une centaines de fois, il reprit sa course en prenant soin de vérifier l'heure : 16h30. Le cours de Naruto ne se terminait qu'à 17h30. Il aurait le temps d'entamer le livre et de regarder un peu son fils-frère.

Iruka était entré dans le gymnase et s'était assis contre le mur de celui-ci. Il y avait des bancs prévu à cet effet, mais il préférait se mettre un peu à l'écart des autres parents pour lire. Naruto le remarqua tout de suite et lui fit des signes de mains énergiques. Iruka le regarda tendrement et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Ce livre était atrocement lourd. Décidément, Kakashi n'avait pas choisi ce qu'il y avait de plus facile. Il y avait si peu d'action, tant de phrases, de virgules, de longues descriptions... Iruka essayait de se concentrer mais ce livre l'assommait royalement. Il devait le finir ce soir et le relire demain pour être sûr d'en avoir bien saisi le sens. (Oui, Iruka était à ce point studieux.) Mais au fil de sa lecture, il commençait à beaucoup aimer. La subtilité qui régnait dans l'atmosphère du roman l'absorbait, il était si concentré qu'il ne vit pas la bombe jaune se jeter sur lui.

- RUKA!, hurla le gamin, alors tu m'as trouvé comment? Dis, j'étais bon, tu ne trouves pas?

Iruka acquiesça et lui passa la main dans les cheveux en signe d'approbation.

- Un vrai ninja...!

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_** salut__, salut! voici la chanson qu'Iruka a "composée" : Never again, de The Midway state (vraiment très bonne!, normal que Kakashi flanche à cette voix!!!!!!!)  
_

_désolé à l'avance pour les parties plus"techniques" il faut qu'Iruka soit un vrai étudiant après tout!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et s'il fait mourir Kakashi dans les chapitres qui viennent je... je... *manque d'inspiration* lui coupe l'oreille pour qu'il découvre le sens de ce qu'est un VRAI artiste

_(Quelle ironie du sort qu'on m'ait parlé d'être sadique dans une review!! j'avais justement commencé un petit bout d'histoire tâché de sang, et d'un Kakashi trop nul en rapport humain! nul nul nul)_

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos. Iruka s'était résolu à se concentrer correctement sur ses études, c'est-à-dire, en faire trop. En plus de toutes ses activités hebdomadaires, Iruka s'entraînait à fond pour le cross-country qui approchait et avait planché sur le travail de Kakashi. C'était jeudi et Iruka venait tout juste de terminer sa pratique avec Hayate et Yugao. Le couple avait déjà rangé leurs instruments de musique et était parti depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Iruka sorti du local et observa nerveusement la porte suivante : C4092.

_Pourquoi ne suis-je pas foutu de rester calme? Kakashi n'est même pas là, ce n'est qu'une simple porte._ Il jouait nerveusement dans ses cheveux et fixa la porte. Cela l'énervait d'être aussi fébrile et attacha machinalement ses fines mèches en guise de punition. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il relu une dernière fois son travail et scella l'enveloppe avec satisfaction. Il avait fait de son mieux, en espérant que Kakashi le remarque aussi. Comme il s'approchait de la porte pour glisser l'enveloppe sous celle-ci, on la lui ouvrit directement dans le visage.

- FUCK! Awww, hurla Iruka en prenant son nez à deux mains.

- Ah c'est vous, lança Kakashi d'une voix faible, le visage surpris, euh désolé pour la porte…., poursuivit-il en examinant celle-ci pour voir s'il y avait une bosse

Iruka le regardait avec surprise. _Pourquoi il regarde la porte au lieu de moi, la victime! c'est insultant... grrr... mais_ Kakashi était encore merveilleusement beau.

- Huh? Ça va aller?, ajouta-t-il devant la mine étrange qu'affichait Iruka.

- ..oui… je crois… marmonna Iruka

Soudainement Kakashi cria quelque chose et Iruka se retrouva par terre. Il avait eu énormément le vertige pendant un instant et s'était écrouler au sol. Il s'était mis à saigner abondamment du nez. Kakashi lui tendit un mouchoir et le traina à l'infirmerie de l'école dont la porte indiquait malheureusement : de retour bientôt.

- Ça va aller...merci, dit Iruka en s'asseyant sur un banc. Il ne pouvait supporter cet étourdissement grandissant au contact de Kakashi qui le tenait par les épaules, en fait, je suis venu pour vous remettre ça…

Iruka lui tendit l'enveloppe et Kakashi, un peu surpris, l'ouvrit. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du travail.

- Un pleurnichard comme vous veut devenir mon TA?, lança-t-il un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Iruka le dévisagea méchamment, le mouchoir collé au visage devenant de plus en plus rouge, le sang ne voulant cesser de couler. C'était quand même lui qui venait de lui ouvrir une porte dans le visage!

- Euh…désolé, c'est que la première journée vous sembliez un peu pleurnichard… comme élève… je veux dire…enfin… euh désolé pour votre nez… se reprit Kakashi, mal à l'aise en évitant de le regarder directement dans les yeux.

Silence.

- Je vois que vous avez contré mon petit tour, marmonna-t-il, l'air moqueur, je crois qu'il n'y a que sept étudiants qui ont compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d_'Un amour de Swann_.

Cette remarque fit sursauter Iruka qui tenait toujours le mouchoir sur son nez. _Sept autres…_

La fiche d'Iruka était si impressionnante que Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Iruka avait terminé sa première et deuxième année avec la moyenne de A et il avait obtenu une mention pour chaque cours accomplis.

- Hm… vous avez un parcours scolaire étrangement chargé…êtes-vous sûr d'avoir assez de temps pour être mon assistant pour les cours de première et deuxième années?

- J'essaye toujours de faire de mon mieux, répondit simplement Iruka dont le nez avait arrêté de saigner.

Le jeune homme avait toujours prit le maximum possible de cours et avait obtenu une médaille de bronze et deux médailles d'or en sprint. Il avait terminé seizième dans le cross-country annuel du Japon et était doué en art martiaux. Il était deuxième dan au ïado et avait obtenue une mention en combat ultime. Kakashi était franchement impressionné.

- Pour être honnête… dit Kakashi en fixant Iruka dans les yeux, j'avais déjà fait mon choix. Mais votre parcours est vraiment très intéressant… cela ne me semble pas vraiment réel!, lança-t-il en étouffant un sourire. Je dois dire que vous m'avez surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre d'acharnement et de réussite scolaire, vous avez l'air, à première vu, d'un étudiant typiquement immature et pleurnichard.

Iruka jubilait même s'il avait la nette impression qu'il ne le devrait pas. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Je crois que vous gagneriez à me connaître, rétorqua Iruka d'une voix assurée.

Kakashi observait son regard décidé. Ses pensées se bousculaient à l'analyse de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Décidément l'assurance et un nez ensanglanté n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus convainquant. Finalement, une infirmière arriva avec un joueur de basketball blessé et poussa un petit cri strident en voyant le visage rouge de sang d'Iruka. Sur ce, Kakashi laissa sa victime entre les mains de la dame et s'excusa une dernière fois.

Le temps qu'il arrive chez lui, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il avait remarqué que le type qui jouait du piano les mardis et jeudis avec son groupe n'était nul autre que celui qui l'avait émerveillé lundi dernier. Il se rejouait mentalement une pièce de Yann Tiersen* que le mystérieux pianiste avait joué précédemment. Il adorait ce compositeur et repassait le morceau en boucle en imaginant quelle pourrait être l'identité de l'homme si talentueux. Il en oublia de lire le texte d'Iruka et se rua dans sa chambre quand il arriva chez lui et remarqua que son fils avait laissé une note disant qu'il découchait. Il prit place sur sa chaise de travail et se plongea dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle idée que le pianiste avait faite germer en lui.

**

Sasuke avait passé la fin de semaine chez les Uzuno. Uzuno voulait en fait dire Uzumaki et Umino. (Iruka avait trouvé ce nom de famille pour réconforter Naruto, une journée où tout allait de travers, pour qu'il se rende compte qu'ils étaient à eux deux, une famille. C'est pourquoi, à leur arrivée dans l'appartement, Naruto avait fabriqué une pancarte qu'il avait accrochée à la porte : Famille Uzuno. Évidemment, la pancarte se voulait orange remplie de dessins difficilement déchiffrables. Il faut dire que même si Naruto adorait dessiner, il n'était pas vraiment doué.)

- Naruto, tu veux bien mettre tout ton ligne dans le panier, lança Iruka en retirant son chandail, Sasuke, tu peux aussi y mettre tes vêtements.

C'était le jour du lavage, et qui disait lavage disait Sundae. Les trois garçons étaient assis à table, torse nu, un bas de pyjama pour seul vêtement, mangeant leur traditionnel Sundae personnalisé.

Naruto mangeait toujours un giga banana split avec trois boules de crème glacée : une au chocolat, une à la vanille et une aux fraises. Sa recette horriblement sucrée se composait aussi de coulis au chocolat et au caramel, de biscuits au chocolat écrasés et une poignée pépites de chocolat.

Pour Sasuke, c'était toujours la même chose : deux boules de crème glacée à la vanille, une boule aux fraises, des fraises, et coulis aux fraises.

Et finalement, pour Iruka, c'était toujours : banane, une boule au chocolat, une boule vanille et des pralines arrosées d'un coulis de caramel.

Sasuke passait de plus en plus de temps à la maison et Iruka s'était mis à questionner le garçon qui semblait bien dépressif ces jours-ci. Celui-ci avait mentionné que son frère était parti faire ses études en Angleterre où leur père adoptif avait longtemps vécu. Eux aussi avait été touchés par l'explosion du métro huit ans plutôt, et ils avaient perdus leurs parents. Itachi avait dix-neuf ans et était parti à l'université Cambridge. Il était très doué et leur père adoptif avait tiré quelques ficelles de ses contacts pour le faire admettre là-bas malgré qu'il soit en retard pour les inscriptions. Itachi avait un potentiel incroyable. Même si Sasuke essayait de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose pour lui, le fait que son frère soit parti de son plein gré l'enrageait. Il lui manquait cruellement.

Mais Iruka allait, peu à peu, découvrir que Sasuke passait beaucoup de temps à la maison, car il était tombé amoureux de Naruto. Qui de mieux qu'un gay pour en cerner un autre? Mais pour l'instant, Sasuke était surtout là car Naruto et lui devait faire un vidéo d'animation pour leur cours de technologie. Chaque groupe devait piger un thème au hasard et ils s'étaient retrouvés avec un… citronnier**. Naruto avait alors imploré Iruka de leur composer une chanson pour leur vidéo. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à trouver des paroles et à trouver une bonne sonorité. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de plaisir ensemble. Même Sasuke qui est en temps normal indifférent à tout, s'amusa.

Vers 22h, Iruka avala deux somnifères pour être sûr de trouver le sommeil et pour être sûr de ne pas stresser toute la nuit au sujet de Kakashi et de l'annonce du TA. Il se devait d'être en forme pour pouvoir l'admirer convenablement.

Vers 22h, Kakashi relisait une autre fois le texte d'Umino Iruka. Les sept autres étudiants avaient choisit les thèmes les plus communs du roman soient, la jalousie, l'amour, la mondanité ou bien les relations amoureuses. Iruka avait choisit la musique. Le soir même où il avait failli briser le nez du jeune homme, Kakashi, après avoir déversé un flot d'encre sur le mystérieux pianiste qui est à présent le protagoniste de sa nouvelle création littéraire, s'était empressé de lire le travail de celui-ci, par curiosité. Il en était resté intrigué. Lui, à qui sa première impression ne lui faisait jamais défaut, se retrouvait perdu. Le texte était merveilleux. L'étudiant avait comprit la subtilité de la phrase musicale qui indique le changement du stade de relation dans la vie du couple. La musique était une incarnation de leur sentiment. Bien qu'on la mentionne peu, elle était, selon Kakashi, l'élément clé qui était caché dans la subtilité de l'œuvre. Il en avait conclu une chose : Iruka avait raison sur un point, il méritait d'être connu davantage.

C'est pour cette raison qu'à la fin du cours du lundi, quand une hystérique demanda qui avait été choisit, Iruka entendit son nom résonner dans l'auditorium. L'écho de la voix de Kakashi vibrait encore dans sa tête et il le regardait de loin, stupéfait, le sourire le plus idiot de la terre collé aux lèvres.

- Vous viendrez me voir demain à mon bureau à treize heures, avait lancé le jeune professeur d'une voir claire et suave.

***

Quand le jeune professeur arriva à son bureau, Iruka se sentit la proie de palpitations cardiaques dangereusement mortelles. Il lui passa en revue les règles à suivre, le type de travail à faire, qui se limitait en fait à un nombre incalculable de corrections, et lui donna une clé du bureau pour qu'il puisse y travailler aussi. La clé devenait sacrée, cette clé ouvrait le bureau de Kakashi. Personne d'autre sauf lui, Umino Iruka, l'avait! Il avait tellement envie de s'approcher de lui… de sentir sa peau… gaspppp!! Iruka vira au rouge à ces pensées et se rendit compte que Kakashi le fixait étrangement.

- Vous allez bien?, demanda le sexy professeur, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

- Oui… très bien… marmonna Iruka, honteux, vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous voulez, ajouta-t-il en voulant rejeter cette barrière entre lui et son beau Hatake Kakashi.

- Huh… ah oui ?, parfait, répondit Kakashi, qui semblait vraiment facile à déstabiliser, en glissant sa main pâle et fine dans ses beaux cheveux en bataille qui donnait à Iruka l'envie de…. _STOP! IRUKA ÉCOUTES CE QU'IL DIT!_

- …toi aussi dans ce cas tu peux me tutoyer… euh…oui … donc, bref, comme je disais, tu peux venir quand tu veux il n'y a pas d'horaire fixe.

Iruka, qui essayait de ne pas fixer les belles lèvres du professeur, bâillonna sa libido dans une cage lointaine dans son fort intérieur, pour prêter une sincère attention au Dieu qui se trouvait devant lui.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_* Chanson suggrérée: comptine d'un autre été, l'après-midi, de Yann Tiersen, la piste sonore d'Amélie Poulain_

_** vidéo à voir absolument et que je devais absolument "plugger" pour les biens de la cause, sur youtube, désolé le lien internet ne veut apparaître correctement, mais voici la fin du lien .com/watch?v=vc3sFK7ChpE _

_ou vous pouvez chercher, Naruto amination lemon tree sur youtube  
_

_ (chanson du vidéo: Lemon Tree, de Fool's Garden)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Naruto n'est pas à moi , mais à ma soeur, ouais, elle le veut un peu trop :)_

_--rien n'a changé, petites fautes en moins seulement  
_

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Les trois semaines qui suivirent furent un vrai manège d'émotions pour Iruka. Constamment sur le point de craquer quand il voyait Kakashi, il se contentait généralement de ne pas paraître idiot. Iruka savait qu'il s'était attaché trop vite et cela l'énervait. Il était en constant débat avec lui-même, habituellement si posé et ne voulant jamais s'engager sérieusement. Cela le faisait paniqué de perdre ainsi le contrôle de lui-même quand il était question de Kakashi, il avait tout simplement perdu le contrôle de son corps. La machine était défectueuse et le robot de son âme déraillait au contact du champ magnétique du beau professeur. Aarrgg le sexy professeur…. toujours de plus en plus sexy…

Iruka grogna sur ses corrections. Kakashi s'ouvrait difficilement à lui et ils se voyaient peu. C'est la raison pour laquelle ses sentiments oscillaient sans arrêt. Tantôt content, tantôt affecté, Iruka avait l'impression d'enfin savoir ce qu'une fille de treize ans ressentait face au plus beau gars de la classe. Il frissonna à l'idée. Fille de treize ans? Ok, il frissonna à nouveau, double frisson.

Kakashi ne travaillait à son bureau que le mardi, mercredi et jeudi. À l'heure exacte où le jeune amoureux ne pouvait se libérer à cause des pratiques de musique avec son groupe. Il ne pouvait pas les déplacer compte tenu de l'horaire de chacun. De plus, il devait se taper la correction seul le vendredi en soirée. Bien que ces « up and down » d'émotions le dérangent atrocement, Iruka avait enfin trouvé un moyen de canaliser son énergie dans un but plus lucratif que de continuer à augmenter son instabilité sentimentale grandissante. Il avait enfin l'occasion parfaite de trouver les bons sentiments pour écrire de belles chansons. Il était si inspiré qu'il termina enfin sa chanson qu'il nomma : _Never again_.

Heureusement pour lui, les mercredis étaient merveilleux. Ils passaient tout l'après-midi à travailler ensemble, même qu'une fois, Kakashi était resté avec lui jusqu'à tard le soir. Même si le jeune professeur restait assez mystérieux, Iruka avait réussit à cerner quelques aspects de sa personnalité qui l'avait frappés. D'abord, l'attitude classe qu'il dégageait n'était pas une simple façade. Il était vraiment intelligent, cultivé et classe. Cependant, il n'était pas froid volontairement. On aurait dit qu'il était plutôt victime d'un évident manque de savoir faire quand venait le temps de communiquer avec des humains. Il était facilement distrait par ce qui l'entourait, mais il ne perdait jamais son sang-froid dans n'importe quelle situation.

Iruka avait même été témoin de quelques excès de comportements adorables qui prouvaient que Kakashi était, au fond, un grand romantique. Malgré tout, il régnait dans son regard un voile de froideur que le brunet ne savait expliquer. Par moment, il se perdait soudainement dans ses pensées, l'air grave.

Kakashi était difficilement accessible. Mais Iruka n'était pas du genre à abandonné, et chaque nouvelle parcelle de la personnalité de Kakashi le rendait heureux. Il était sûr que c'était le bon. Il le sentait.

Malheureusement pour lui, Kakashi était déjà attiré par quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune professeur, ayant délégué la correction de ses groupes réguliers de première et deuxième années à son assistant-professeur,

n'avait que deux groupes moins forts et ceux de dernière année à s'occuper. Il se tapait tous les travaux le lundi ou le mercredi, les mardis et les jeudis étant consacrés à une toute autre activité…

Il s'assoya sur le sofa du bureau en relisant un livre de la collection des tactiques d'approches en attendant patiemment l'arrivée du groupe de musique de l'autre côté du mur.

Il attendait d'entendre sa voix.

Le pianiste qu'il avait surprit l'autre jour l'obsédait littéralement. Il ne pouvait s'écouler une journée sans qu'il n'ait accordé une petite pensée, si brève fut-elle, à cet inconnu. Il le rendait fou. Sa voix, ses paroles, sa façon de jouer venaient le chercher au plus profond de lui. Il avait maintes fois pensé à traverser de l'autre côté de la pièce pour découvrir son visage. Il s'était cependant résolu à cet amour inconditionnellement platonique, dans la crainte qu'il ne fût décevant. Il se devait de rester un idéal parfaitement parfait.

Le chanteur possédait une maîtrise magnifique de l'anglais. Cela avait impressionné l'homme aux cheveux argentés, car celui-ci avait vécu son enfance en Angleterre. Il était rare de rencontrer un japonais qui parlait bien l'anglais. Mais il ne chantait pas toujours, parfois, c'était la jeune fille qui le remplaçait. Kakashi en avait conclu qu'il y avait trois musiciens : une fille à la guitare, le chanteur au piano et un autre homme à la batterie. Parfois Kakashi l'entendait faire des back vocals. Suivant son analyse, Il avait aussi déduit que le chanteur jouait aussi de la basse. Leur style musical variait énormément. Les chansons étaient toujours belles ou amusantes et Kakashi espérait secrètement que le chanteur soit l'auteur des paroles.

Le jeune professeur était couché sur le divan, dans sa rêvasserie, quand une nouvelle chanson se mit à raisonner dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une reprise d'une chanson qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement : Don't fear the reaper.

Kakashi en était encore plus émerveillé. Il avait l'impression que celui qui occupait ses pensées pouvait lire en lui avec la musique. Il aimait tout ce qu'il jouait. Tout devenait plus merveilleux quand il se mettait à chanter. Cette voix tantôt douce et suave, tantôt virile et puissante. Il s'imaginait toujours un homme sans visage lui chuchoter les chansons à l'oreille, restant immobile, désabusé sur le divan.

Cela faisait déjà une quinzaine de minutes que les membres du groupe étaient partis quand Kakashi se releva en soupirant. Il dénoua sa cravate et rangea ses papiers, bien résolu à quitter. C'est alors qu'il entendit les notes du clavier vibrer doucement sur une autre pièce de Tiersen. Les notes étaient aigues, douces et profondes. Kakashi se rassit aussitôt, fermant les yeux. La pièce lui tenaillait l'intérieur du corps et il avait l'impression que la mélancolie qu'il avait ressentit plutôt suite au départ des musiciens n'avait qu'augmentée de façon exponentielle, mélangée à une sorte d'impuissance nostalgique. Il imaginait les douces mains du pianiste toucher son visage et caresser ses cheveux, tout en frôlant ses lèvres pâles. Il allait le rendre fou.

Quand le morceau eut été finit, un son de piano fit écho dans la salle en entamant un nocturne de Chopin. Le jeune professeur avait envie de le voir. Sa poitrine battait à tout rompre. Le pianiste était si talentueux, relevant chaque subtilité du compositeur. Il avait envie de le voir jouer, il avait si peur d'être déçu…

Kakashi passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux clos savourant la musicalité du piano. Il se devait d'être un type hors norme. Le pianiste se devait d'être à la musique ce qu'Iruka était à la scolarité.

Iruka. Umino Iruka.

Kakashi soupira. Il avait remarqué la façon dont le jeune homme le regardait. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'eut pas envisagé une éventuelle possibilité de relation avec lui. Il était vraiment gentil, trop gentil. En fait, Kakashi n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Iruka était tout à fait son genre, physiquement parlant. En plus, il était très brillant et il était son égal pour les discussions ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Kakashi. Mais bien qu'il admire beaucoup son acharnement dans ce qu'il entreprenait, avoir un horaire si chargé implique une chose, un manque de vie, et l'ennui. Kakashi fuyait l'ennui. C'est vrai qu'il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre que sa vie était consacrée aux études. Même s'il était vraiment adorable, surtout quand il rougissait, il n'avait pas du tout le côté artistique qui faisait craquer Kakashi. Il ne semblait pas être capable de décrocher, de prendre la vie à la légère. Il était parfait à un détail près, son manque artistique, et cela, selon Kakashi, ne faisait qu'en montrer sa plus grande imperfection. En plus, il avait les cheveux trop longs.

Il regarda l'heure, il devait aller souper avec son fils.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_NON!! que va-t-il ce passer? Iruka n'est pas ennuyeux! l'est-il? (ah oui j'ai volontairement mit les cheveux d'Iruka vraiment long, à la "guitariste de gravitation" style, le gars qui a les cheveux rouges là.... mais en brun! Aillez cette image mentale, c'est vraiment hot sur le guitariste, pas sur Iruka)  
_

_** Don't fear the reaper, blue oyster cult_

_ nocturne de Chopin en sol mineur_

_ et finalement Yann tiersen avec summer 78 (est-ce que ça parait que j'écoute de la musique pendant que j'écris..? hihi ^^)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, qui est présentement à côté de moi, un uzi sur la tempe, pour qu'il mette du Kakairu dans les mangas.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

- Mizuki!, hurla Iruka d'une voix hystérique en frappant à la porte de son ami.

Après quelques bruits sourds, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte en se frottant les yeux, encore endormi.

- …Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ruka?, demanda-t-il d'une voix molle.

- ÇA!, cria Iruka en se tenant les cheveux.

- HAHAHAHA putain! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait!?

- Je me suis endormi avec un des super chewing gum explosion de raisin de Naruto….

- Viens je vais t'arranger ça…

Les cheveux d'Iruka étaient tout collés. Il s'était endormi sur ses devoirs et la gomme avait fini la nuit dans la masse brune. Après une demi-douzaine de lavages bouillants, la gomme ne partait toujours pas.

- M. Umino, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je vais devoir couper votre virilité de rock star, lança Mizuki en soulevant la masse gommée.

Le visage d'Iruka semblait avoir vu la mort. Ses cheveux! Ses précieux cheveux de rock star!!

- T'inquiètes, je vais pouvoir les couper à peu près de la même longueur que les miens, ils ne seront pas siii courts…

Même si Mizuki avait du mal à l'avouer, Il était un excellent coiffeur. C'est lui qui coupait les cheveux d'Anko, de Yugao, d'Hayate, de Naruto et d'une dizaine de filles. Mizuki le macho, le l'homme viril était en fait un coiffeur inné.

C'est donc ainsi qu'Iruka et Mizuki arrivèrent plus tard que Kakashi, habituellement en retard. Il n'était pas question qu'il se pointe au cours avec une boule de matière mauve étrange à moitié mâchouillée et baveuse dans les cheveux!

Les deux amis couraient en riant en direction du local se disant que le cours n'était sûrement pas commencé. Iruka poussa donc la porte du local en grand fracas et figea devant la classe silencieuse qui l'observait. Mizuki, dans son élan ne fit que le propulser plus loin, si fort qu'il faillit tomber. Le moment ne dura qu'une seconde; une longue seconde. Tout le monde le regardait à cause de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Bien qu'elle soit populaire et que beaucoup de gens avait la même, elle allait particulièrement bien à Iruka. Le jeune homme vira au rouge quand il se sentit le centre de l'attention de la classe et de Kakashi. Il gratouilla nerveusement sa cicatrice et disparu, suivi de Mizuki, dans les rangées à la recherche d'Anko.

Tout le monde était surpris de ce changement radical, tellement, que deux ou trois filles se retournèrent sur son passage pour lui mater les fesses. Iruka ne fit semblant de rien, préférant revoir l'expression sur le visage pur de Kakashi.

- Merde Iruka, lança Mizuki en chuchotant à l'oreille de son ami, t'as vu comment les filles t'ont regardé! Tu devrais me remercier pour cette œuvre d'art capillaire!

Anko ne put résister à l'envie de lui jouer dans les cheveux tout le long du cours ce qui commençait à agacer Mizuki. Iruka ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, il visualisait l'expression de Kakashi. Il l'avait trouvé beau, il en était sûr. Iruka se pencha vers Mizuki et le remercia en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

- MAIS T'ES MALADE!, hurla-t-il.

Toute la classe se retourna et Iruka se mit à ricaner. Il croisa ses bras et fixa Kakashi visiblement perturbé qu'on dérange son cours. _Il doit être terriblement sexy quand il se fâche. _

***

Le pianiste se tenait devant la machine à friandise. Il glissa sa monnaie dans la fente et pressa sur E7. Comme il se penchait pour ramasser son chocolat, Kakashi arriva derrière lui. Ce qui le frappa fut le beau postérieur qui ornait la machine distributrice. _Mince, je suis sûr que c'est le genre de fesses du chanteur_. Celui-ci jeta un bref coup d'œil au professeur qui se tenait derrière lui. Trop enthousiaste de le rencontrer un jeudi, il se retourna, les yeux pétillants.

- Salut Kakashi!, dit-il en entama sa boîte de Smarties.

Kakashi lui sourit faiblement, un peu gêné d'avoir mater les fesses de son assistant-professeur.

- Tu aimes les Smarties, répondit-il en affichant un sourire nacré merveilleux, le hasard a donc fait que je t'ai remis ton chocolat préféré.

Iruka fixa sa boîte nerveusement. En fait, il ne mangeait que ça depuis qu'il savait que Kakashi les aimait et surtout parce que c'était ce qu'il lui avait donné le premier jour qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

- Oui...c'est ta sorte préférée?, demanda-t-il futilement.

- Eh.. non j'aime mieux les Crunchs sauf qu'il y en a presque jamais, rétorqua-t-il en se saisissant de la dite barre, c'est mon jour de chance, ajouta le jeune professeur dont les yeux étaient en demi-lunes en agitant la friandise, Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée je suis assez pressé…

Quand il fut parti, Iruka se promis de ne manger que des Crunchs. Puis, après, se trouvant trop ridicule, s'en tint aux smarties. Merdre, au fond c'est la même chose! Il sorti l'argent qu'il avait dans les poches et acheta un exemplaire de toutes les barres qui se trouvaient dans la machine.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_ah j'aime qu'Iruka soit en constant débat mental avec lui-même. C'est comme si un savant ne savait plus lire ni écrire, ma-gni-fi-que...._

_est-ce que quelqu'un est allé jeter un coup d'oeil au vidéo de lemon tree? _

_laissez-moi des reviews! ça me motive!!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto n'est pas à moi, et pas vivant sniffff... je veux marier Kakashi!!!!! pourquoi masashi kishimoto veut le faire mourir, il veut ma mort ou quoi aaaaaaaaaaaa :'( *pleure mon corps*

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Iruka était tellement occupé ces temps-ci qu'il avait du annuler la pratique de musique du mardi pour faire le cross-country annuel du Japon.

À l'opposé, Kakashi avait tellement de temps à tuer, surtout depuis qu'il avait presque tout délégué à son TA.

Il tournait en rond dans son bureau, nerveux. Mardi dernier, le chanteur n'était pas venu. Cela l'avait tellement énervé d'être aussi dépendant de cette voix inconnue.

Quand il s'aperçu que le traitre n'était pas venu, il s'était plongé dans un mélodrame incroyable. Peut-être est-il blessé? Qu'arriverait-il s'il se cassait une main? Il divaguait en paniquant toujours plus, au point même de la crainte d'une mort subite qui éteindrait à tout jamais sa flamme de vie. Il en avait assez des morts! Il voulait vivre! Il se plongea dans l'écriture des plus incohérentes émotions du monde.

On était jeudi et il se demandait s'il allait venir. Il avait passé la matinée dans son bureau à préparer son cours et il lui restait encore deux heures d'attente. Il avait les tripes si contorsionnées pendant l'attente du pianiste qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre. Cette comparaison lui rappela l'existence de son fidèle rival. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller faire un combat avec Gaï pour passer le temps.

Il avait perdu, trop distrait. Il s'entraînait en combat ultime depuis quelques années maintenant. Il était doué d'une façon innée alors que son ami, lui, devait se pratiquer tous les jours. Cependant, son manque de concentration lui fut fatal; il avait vraiment reçu un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Donc, Gaï et lui était présentement dans les vestiaires, tout juste sortant de la douche, quand une voix attira son attention. C'était de l'anglais, c'était une voix magnifique, c'était une chanson, mais c'était par-dessous LA chanson qui le rendait fou. N'écoutant plus son rival, il senti son cœur commencer à palpiter.

_The look in your eyes has stayed inside me…_

_In my head._

Devait-il regarder? Devait risquer? Risquer d'être déçu, la joie qu'il soit vivant! La joie qu'il soit merveilleusement beau, la déception qu'il fut atrocement laid. Petit ou grand? Blond ou brun? Il paniqua, le dos plaqué contre le métal froid des casiers. La tentation fut si forte qu'il se planqua au bout d'une rangée de casiers et fit glisser sa tête en direction de la voix.

_Your light through the darkness_

_Getting smaller oh I fearrrrr!_

Le jeune homme était de dos. Il était torse nu. Le teint faiblement basané. Il abordait la même coupe de cheveux qu'Iruka. Dieu qu'il aimait cette coupe. En plus, cette année, plein d'étudiants l'avait; le rêve. Un peu long, à peine. En bataille, donnant l'air d'avoir passé une nuit torride. Il avait envie de s'avancer…

_Love love pulled us down in the gutter_

_Can you see us getting out oh i wonder_

_It's a long long lonely fight down inside me_

_Can I get you to bring back light or is this never again_

Le refrain faisait flancher Kakashi, il sentait les frissons l'envahir. Il était si poche. Il était si beau. Le jeune homme continuait de chanter en se déshabillant. Kakashi avait l'impression de rêver. Il observait à présent les jolies fesses nues.

_Hey you're my weakness_

Un point venait de presser le cœur de Kakashi. Le jeune homme s'enveloppa la taille d'une serviette et son ami se jeta sur lui, arrêtant du même coup la merveilleuse et douce chanson. MERDE! Se criait Kakashi mentalement. Il retourna dans sa rangée, essoufflé. Il plaqua son dos nu sur le métal glacial et soupira.

- Pas vrai?, demanda Gaï en mettant des pantalons verts moulants.

- Hmm?, grogna Kakashi d'un ton las.

- Non mais, arrêtes d'avoir l'air si cool!, hurla Gaï, frustré, et dont le nez commençait à se dilater dangereusement.

***

La fête de Naruto approchait. Iruka se demandait vraiment quoi faire pour son anniversaire. Il avait remarqué qu'il s'était fait de nouveaux amis au Karaté et il avait vu quelques uns d'entre eux à la maison. En plus, même si Naruto semblait n'avoir de yeux que pour Sakura, Iruka avait remarqué que la seule personne qui l'encourageait et croyait toujours en lui était une fillette vraiment mignonne. Elle passait son temps à l'observer et sa timidité ne la rendait que plus charmante. Hmm qui inviter? Que faire…?

En plus, Naruto avait une obsession pour les grenouilles. Pas le même intérêt dégradant qu'ont les préadolescents de son âge à les faire exploser, non. Naruto aimait vraiment les grenouilles. Iruka avait donc trouvé un porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille et avait décidé d'aller lui en acheter une pour sa fête. Il savait que Jiraya, le parrain de Naruto, avait plusieurs aquariums, peut-être qu'il accepterait de s'en débarrasser d'un?

Il avait donc été convenu qu'un souper aurait eu lieu en l'honneur des treize ans de Naruto. Les Uzuno avaient donc passé un avant-midi à bricoler des cartons d'invitation, évidemment oranges que Naruto devrait distribuer les cartons à ses nouveaux amis durant son cours de Karaté. Iruka espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient tous venir. Naruto méritait d'être enfin heureux.

Le cours se donnait à l'école secondaire du blondinet et Iruka en profita pour aller rendre une petite visite à Tsunade, son ancienne directrice d'école. Il revenait tout juste d'une pratique de musique et Yugao et Hayate l'avait invité, Naruto et lui, à aller dîner ensemble. Iruka pénétra dans l'école secondaire, se rappelant machinalement de son propre passage quelques années auparavant.

- Tiens! Que me vaut cet honneur!, lança la blonde à la vue d'Iruka, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'enlaça. Elle avait toujours été différente avec Iruka. Autant elle avait un caractère de chien avec tout ceux qui l'entourait, autant elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui.

- En fait, j'aillais sortir, ça ne t'embête pas qu'on discute en chemin? lança-t-elle de vive voix en prenant une dernière gorgée de la flasque de Saké qu'elle cachait dans son tiroir.

- Ah non pas du tout, répondit Iruka en sortant avec la directrice.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes?, continua Tsunade en traînant son lourd sac comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume.

- Et bien, c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto qui vient et j'avais prévu faire un souper avec ses camarades, mais je voulais aussi vous inviter, toi et Jiraya.

- AH! C'est très gentil de ta part! C'est avec plaisir que j'irai, tu sais à quel point j'adore Naruto!, répondit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Naruto lui rappelait son défunt petit frère. Elle avait vu en lui la même force de détermination, le même enthousiasme.

- J'aimerais aussi lui acheter une grenouille…. Tu crois que Jiraya a un vieil aquarium qui ne lui sert plus?

- Ah bien sûr! Je vais t'en trouver un! Ne t'inquiète pas!, répondit-elle, trop heureuse de se débarrasser des traîneries de son mari. Ils sortirent enfin dehors où Hayate et Yugao les attendaient. Après quelques minutes de jasette, Naruto arriva avec Sasuke qui les quitta en prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Ils partirent tous ensemble pour aller manger au restaurant de ramens le plus réputé en ville, Ichiraku.

***

Kakashi attendait patiemment dans sa voiture lorsqu'il le vit. C'était le pianiste! Il en était sûr! Même s'il était toujours de dos, il reconnaissait le couple qui s'embrassait, c'étaient les autres membres du groupe, surtout le type qu'il avait vu avec le mystérieux chanteur la veille dans les vestiaires! Oh mon Dieu, avec qui parle-t-il? Kakashi s'approcha de la vitre pour reconnaître Tsunade. TSUNADE LE CONNAIT!!!! Il jubilait. Comme il s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture pour aller vers Tsunade pour prétexter quelque chose, Sasuke arriva.

- Salut, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche, la secrétaire m'a dit qu'il fallait être là quinze minutes à l'avance.

Kakashi regarda nerveusement sa montre, merde, merde, le rendez-vous!!! Il n'eut jamais autant détesté le visage ténébreux et habituellement stoïque de Sasuke qu'à cet instant précis. Il l'aimait comme son propre fils, mais là! Il lui faisait rater la chance de sa vie! C'est en grognant qu'il démarra la voiture, et se disant à lui-même qu'il allait certainement faire chier Sasuke devant Naruto. Peut-être devrait-il mentionné le caleçon qu'il avait caché dans la toilette…?

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_ahhhhh!!!! quand est-ce Kakashi va découvrir la véritable identité du pianiste?! pas d'inquiétudes... j'aime trop les happy endings :)_

_Sasuke a aussi un caleçon dans la toilette hmmm...  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : j'aime pu masashi kishimoto, il est un assassin _

_désolé si je ne suis pas rapido c'est juste que c'est la fin de la session et que c'est la mort totale avec L'EUF en plus yokkk_

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Mercredi, 10 octobre.

Il devait y avoir une douzaine de gamins, y compris Naruto, qui s'étaient réunis autour de la table. Mais le plus drôle fut quand Tsunade arriva dans l'appartement. Crainte et respectée par pratiquement tous les jeunes de l'école, ils figèrent tous en la voyant. Même les garçons les moins expressifs avaient affiché un visage de terreur (Sasuke, Neji et Shino). Heureusement, leurs soucis se dissipèrent bien rapidement quand ils la virent entamer une autre bouteille de Saké avec son mari. La table était pleine à craquer, c'était un vrai festin. Ils avaient tous commencé par un bol de ramen en guise d'entrée et les jeunes avalèrent tout ce qu'il y avait à une vitesse folle, spécialement Choji. Jiraya et sa femme restèrent jusqu'au gâteau, une énorme grenouille orange. Après que tout le monde eut finit son morceau de gâteau (Iruka avait prit Choji à l'écart pour lui offrir deux sacs de chips s'il ne mangeait pas tout le gâteau à lui seul)et que le couple de quinquagénaires furent partis, Iruka traina la bandes de gamins au Laser-Quest. Quoi de mieux pour une bande d'énervés que d'aller se tirer dessus?

Iruka avait formé quatre équipes de trois et les avaient laissés là pour les heures à venir. Il devait être près de 22h quand Naruto rentra enfin à la maison avec un Sasuke dont le regard demandait à rester à coucher, même s'il n'aurait jamais voulu le demander, de peur de blesser son précieux orgueil.

Iruka en avait profité pour revoir une de ses anciennes amies et ils étaient sortis faire la fête dans un club. Diablement trop sexy en plus de ses talons aiguilles qui la rendait complètement « femme fatale » Shizune traina Iruka dans un club top classe où elle connaissait le propriétaire. Le jour, elle était la secrétaire de Tsunade. Le soir, elle devenait cette chix qu'on voit avec des types extrêmement riches dans des casinos, des clubs, ou n'importe quoi. Le couple avait vraiment de quoi faire tourner les têtes. Iruka était à son meilleur; s'habiller propre le transformait complètement.

Cela manquait à Iruka de fêter ainsi et il faut dire qu'il était un sacré danseur. On n'aura jamais vu un meilleur buveur que lui, non dans le sens où il prend bien l'alcool, mais bien qu'il devient tout ce qu'il y a de plus drôle, charmant, désirable…

Il rentra chez lui avec Shizune très tôt le matin, encore ivres.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble, Iruka la tenant dans ses bras. Ce fut au matin que Naruto réveilla la maisonnée en hurlant de peur quand il vit Iruka avec une femme dans son lit. Quand Shizune fut partie, Iruka du se taper un discours d'une demi-heure avec Naruto pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Et ce, devant Sasuke…

- Tu sais Naruto, nous sommes seulement des amis, marmonna Iruka pour la centième fois se massant les tempes (Les cris de Naruto ne faisaient qu'augmenter son mal de tête).

- MAIS POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ DORMI DANS LE MÊME LIT?!, reprit le blond pour la centième fois.

- Écoutes Naruto, des amis ça peut dormir ensemble! Ce n'est pas comme si ça dérangeait quelqu'un!, déclara Iruka irrité et fatigué.

- Ah bon?, demanda Sasuke, qui n'était pas du tout dans la conversation.

- Eh bien non. En fait, j'ai dormi avec beaucoup de mes amis, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec chacun d'entre eux. De toute façon, le mot le dit, si tu es ami avec quelqu'un et non avec un autre, c'est qu'il y a des liens plus forts qui vous unissent et ce genre de chose est acceptable.

Naruto le regardait comme s'il venait de saisir le sens de la vie.

- Alors tu n'aimes pas les femmes?, demanda-t-il piteusement.

- Non. Je les aime bien, mais pas comme ça.

- Oh je vois, répondit simplement Naruto, maintenant perdu dans ses pensées et visiblement pas habitué à réfléchir ainsi sur un concept pareil.

- Alors…relança Sasuke, si Naruto et moi on dormait ensemble cela ne voudrait pas dire que nous sommes gay, mais que nous pouvons faire ça parce que nous sommes des amis…?

Iruka répondit à l'affirmative, en ajoutant même qu'il était plus poli d'offrir de partager son lit avec son amie que de la faire dormir par terre sur un petit matelas de rien du tout comme Sasuke le faisait quand il dormait chez les Uzuno.

En fin de soirée, en repensant à sa journée, Iruka réalisa enfin que Sasuke avait le béguin pour Naruto.

Il était couché dans son lit et repensait à sa journée. Cela avait été un enfer, car il avait du s'entraîner malgré sa gueule de bois, sans compter la pratique de musique qui s'était avérée lamentable et dont Yugao avait prit la relève de chant pour la soirée. Il roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux. La nuit d'hier lui avait rappelé une chose : il en avait assez de dormir seul. Il soupira, il en avait marre de relations qui ne duraient pas. Il en avait marre de toujours regarder Kakashi sans qu'il ne se passe jamais rien, sans qu'il ne lui montre d'intérêt. C'était décidé, mercredi prochain, il passerait à l'action.

***

La pratique du mardi avait été d'enfer. Non seulement Iruka était en feu, mais en plus, il était arrivé avec des paroles pour une chanson qu'ils jouaient depuis longtemps. Étrangement agressive comparée aux autres morceaux de leur répertoire, Kakashi fut d'abord surpris par ce changement brutal. Ils la jouaient rarement et le jeune professeur ne l'avait jamais entendue. Il y avait énormément de synthétiseur et la voix du chanteur était par moment saccadée. Il ne croyait pas du tout l'aimer quand soudainement, le refrain commença.

Dig me now and fuck me later

And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot

Oh - dig me now and fuck me later

And sing it with the...

Kakashi n'en revenait pas. Non seulement le chanteur n'avait jamais vraiment été vulgaire et en plus il criait ses pulsions. Kakashi avait envie de défoncer le mur et le satisfaire. Imaginant encore le corps sublime qu'il avait, il avait tellement envie de le voir. En plus, il était sûr qu'il était gay; un hétérosexuel n'aurait jamais chanté cette chanson. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, faisant les cent pas avec frénésie, s'agrippant les cheveux en signe de désespoir et d'une rage d'hormones.

I been denied all the best ultra sex

I been denied all the best ultra sex

_Il reste toujours après que les autres soient partis. Je vais le coincer à ce moment. _Malheureusement pour lui, il fut le premier parti ce jour-là et il quand il ouvrit la porte à la volée, il se trouva à déranger un couple entrain de se minoucher.

C'était décidé. Il le voulait. Il ne laissera pas passer la prochaine occasion, jamais.

KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI

_vive le mindless self indulgence !! yéééé ( chanson faggot )_

_ah oui et pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est le laser quest c'est un genre de paintball mais moins violent hihi c'est quand même des gamins  
_

j'espère que ça vous tiendra un peu en haleine !! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, vous êtes une merde si vous faites mourir Kakashi

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

L'après-midi avait été agréable. Ils avaient ricané un peu malgré la tonne de travaux à corriger. Iruka était tellement stressé qu'il dut aller deux fois aux toilettes pour se claquer au visage et ainsi reprendre ses esprits. COMMENT DIRE À SON COUP DE FOUDRE QU'ON L'AIME À LA FOLIE?!

Il regardait Kakashi. Incroyablement beau. Les cheveux en batailles, la chemise ajustée, son visage concentré et grave par-dessus ses lunettes qui lui donnait un air atrocement désirable. Ses longs doigts fins qui faisaient tournoyer un stylo.

- Bon je m'en vais, souffla Kakashi en paquetant ses papiers.

PANIQUE, PANIQUE, PANIQUE.

Iruka ne savait pas quoi faire, il devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, encore une fois!

PANIQUE, PANIQUE.

_Oh et puis merde… _

Comme Kakashi s'apprêtait à sortir, Iruka entra dans son espace personnel, le regardant fixement. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et s'avança vers Kakashi pour l'embrasser et… BANG.

Couteau au cœur.

Kakashi l'évita de justesse.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes, d'affreuses secondes.

- …Je suis désolé… souffla Kakashi, mal à l'aise.

Après un instant où Iruka sentit son cœur de briser en milles miettes, il vira au rouge, et réussi à sourire faiblement… « Ce n'est rien… »

- Je suis désolé… ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas intéressant…. Je veux dire…je … en fait, ce n'est pas que je n'ai jamais considéré la question…tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien… je… c'est que …je suis déjà attiré par quelqu'un d'autre…

Kakashi disparu en une fraction de seconde.

Iruka balaya la pièce vide du regard. Il tira une chaise et s'effondra sur elle. Quel con il avait été, d'espérer… Ses yeux pleins d'eau laissaient maintenant quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il resta là, silencieux, sans sangloter, l'air mort. Le seul signe distinctif de vie qui émanait de lui était les longues et calmes larmes qui ruisselaient sur ces joues. Il se sentait si vide, si brisé… On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de faire disparaître sa seule raison de vivre. Quel con il avait été, d'espérer….

***

Kakashi sorti du local et se plaqua contre le mur adjacent, la main rivée sur ses cheveux, l'autre tenant nerveusement son cartable de cuir. Ce n'était pas bon.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait refusé l'avance d'Iruka. C'est vrai qu'il le trouvait vraiment de son goût, mais Kakashi avait du mal à s'engager et une relation seulement reliée au sexe ne l'intéressait pas. Du moins, pas avec quelqu'un de son entourage, pas avec quelqu'un qu'il respectait, qui vivait dans le même monde que lui.

Kakashi repensa à ce qu'il avait dit. C'est vrai que le pianiste occupait ses pensées, au point même où il se devait de refuser cette offre, si alléchante fut-elle, cela n'aurait pas été honnête. Kakashi fourra sa main pâle dans sa poche et quitta le bâtiment en direction de sa voiture.

Il est mieux d'en valoir la peine…

Le polyvalent musical se devait d'être ce qu'il y avait de plus extraordinaire pour lui avoir fait rater cette opportunité. Il s'apprêtait à démarrer sa voiture de luxe quand il visualisa à nouveau le corps qu'il avait vu. Il devait être à peu près de la même taille que lui. Kakashi raffolait des grands minces, pas trop costaud, juste entrainé à la perfection et…

Son estomac se contracta.

Il se devait d'être beau, cette peau faiblement basané et ses cheveux mi-longs en bataille… sa voix…

Il soupira.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de malaise avec Iruka… je l'aime bien…

***

Toc, toc, toc.

- Ruka? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de tes cheveux? Hey tu sais, t'es plutôt mignon comme…

- Ta gueule, lança Iruka.

Il entra dans l'appartement en retirant son chandail du même coup qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol sans y prêter attention. Il se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait devant, le fixa droit dans les yeux et poussa la porte pour la fermer en ajoutant :

- Ta gueule et baises-moi.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_Salut je sais que le chapitre est très petit alors je metterai la suite demain matin ou ce soir, c'est juste pour laissez le temps de voir un petit "punch"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Le KakaIru est une invention trop merveilleuse pour que Masashi Kishimoto y ait pensé lui-même**

_QUI? QUOI? COMMENT? Je tente dans ce chapitre de répondre à ces questions._

_SEXE? à venir.... DANS UN AUTRE CHAPITRE HAHAHAH! Mais, très bientôt ^^ Pas de désespoir les amis ! j'ai déjà commencé à m'attaquer aux scènes (AUX? elle a dit ça au pluriel?, je crois que si ^^) _

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Iruka marchait d'un pas nonchalant, faisant de l'esprit de bottine avec tout ce qui pouvait bien lui passer en tête. (_Une fille qui passe, quelle garce. Un mec qui passe, quel enfoiré. Une vieille dame, vieille croute. Un boutonneux,c'est pas des boutons, il s'est collé la face à un cul plein de syphilis._)

Il était irrité et complètement frustré par-dessus tout ça. Il avait besoin d'aller s'entrainer et de casser une gueule ou deux en combat ultime pour pouvoir canaliser sa rage, de peur d'exploser de l'intérieur. Il en avait marre, MARRE! En plus, Genma n'arrêtait pas de le suivre depuis le début de la journée et il l'avait finalement semé en zigzaguant dans les couloirs du pavillon de l'université.

_Pourquoi!? Pourquoi suis-je aller le voir?! Ah oui…_

Il stoppa sa marche agressive et s'appuya contre un mur.

_Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas, pas ici. IRUKA! NON! NON! ET NON!_

Après s'être engueuler lui-même, et prêt à reprendre son chemin dans les couloirs, il entendit la voix de Genma. _Merde…_

Il serra les dents en hurlant : « VA T'EN! » Il reprit sa marche, analysant les couloirs qui s'offraient à lui pour pouvoir échapper à cet enfoiré.

- HEY! ARRÊTES!, cria Genma en courant vers lui, Je ne vais pas te manger! À MOINS QUE CE SOIT CE QUE TU VEUX!

Iruka vira au rouge. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour visualiser le visage vicieux que devait afficher Genma. Assez, il ne le connait pas. Il accéléra le pas en courant presque. Il attrapa nerveusement le rebord des manches de sa chemise noire et les serra avec force dans ses paumes. Il allait passer par le local de musique pour se rendre au gymnase, l'allée était peu fréquentée et s'il courait un peu, Genma n'aurait pas le temps de le voir emprunter le corridor.

***

Il était là. Le chanteur. Le pianiste. Il devait tout juste sortir du local de musique. Malgré la valise et l'énorme pile de papiers qu'il traînait, Kakashi se mit à le suivre même s'il aurait vraiment voulu s'en débarrasser et les mettre dans son bureau. L'aveu d'Iruka lui avait fait comprendre une chose : il voulait voir cet homme, lui parler et l'aimer. Il n'était plus question de se cacher, il devait l'aborder. Il repensait sans cesse à Faggot et à Never again.

Il était atrocement sexy. Une chemise noire au col relevée, et des jeans parfaitement moulants à son postérieur attirant. Sa démarche un peu rebelle faisait soulever quelques mèches de ses fins cheveux bruns.

_Il est seul, une ouverture! _

_Il est trop loin, merde. Il faudrait que j'accélère le pas…_

HEY ! ATTENDS-MOI!

Un jeune homme le dépassa en courant. Kakashi fixa à nouveau le chanteur qui fit un doigt d'honneur au type qui s'approchait de lui sans daigner se retourner.

Hey! Attends ! Rends-moi mes vêtements veux-tu?

Le type plaqua le chanteur au mur. Kakashi figea.

- Pour qui tu te prends, c'est à moi, c'est toi l'idiot qui avait gardé ma chemise!

- Je ne parle pas de ça… lança le type sur un ton joueur en agrippant les fesses du chanteur, je crois que ces jeans sont à moi…

- ta gueule, c'est toi qui à briser les miens, et puis dégages, c'était qu'une nuit, on n'est pas revenu ensemble pour autant!

Kakashi reconnu Iruka tout de suite.

- Ah ouais, pourtant hier tu ne semblais pas aussi froid, répondit l'autre homme en faisant glisser son index sur la poitrine d'Iruka.

Kakashi échappa tous ses papiers dans le corridor. Non seulement le mec de ses rêves avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, mais en plus il eut fallu que ce même mec lui avoue son amour pour lui la veille et qui lui relance l'invitation au visage. Kakashi ne savait pas s'il était heureux que se soit Iruka. À la fois rassuré qu'il avait des sentiments réciproques, à la fois complètement déprimé d'avoir tout gâché la veille et de le voir avec un autre.

Évidemment, cela attira l'attention d'une foulée d'étudiantes qui s'empressèrent de tout ramasser, alors que lui resta là, planté debout dans le corridor en regardant fixement Iruka.

***

Iruka figea, Kakashi était là. Kakashi le regardait sans bouger. Son regard lui fendait le cœur.

- J'ai dit dégages, Genma!, hurla Iruka en le repoussant et en quittant la scène au pas de course.

Kakashi ne vit plus rien, son immobilité l'avait transposé dans un état de transe hallucinatoire où résonnait _la noyée de Yann Tiersen_ avec force dans sa tête.

La même chanson avait envahit l'esprit d'Iruka qui, sans savoir pourquoi, n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Il prit le tournant dans le corridor adjacent, au pas de course, et sauta par-dessus une rampe pour éviter l'embouteillage de l'escalier. Il ne savait ce qu'il faisait, il devait fuir.

Dès que Kakashi le vit partir en courant, un déclic se fit dans son cerveau. C'est maintenant ou jamais!

_Je ne dois pas le perdre._

Il abandonna toutes ses affaires et couru à sa poursuite sans se préoccuper de tous les gens qui le regardaient suspicieusement et sauta la même rambarde qu'Iruka. Quand il vit au loin le brunet entrain de dévaler les escaliers de l'entrée principale il commença à paniquer, sentant son sang bouillir et sentant les battements de son cœur raisonner dans ses tempes.

Il couru aussi vite qu'il le put et aperçu au dehors de la bâtisse un homme en chemise noire courir rapidement. _Merde! _

Il se mit à courir dehors malgré le froid d'automne, toujours en courant plus vite, plus désespérément. Après avoir bousculé une dizaine d'innocentes personnes, dont une qui tomba par terre sans qu'il n'ait la gentillesse de lui daigner un regard, Kakashi prit le dernier tournant où il avait vu Iruka disparaître. Il fit de son mieux, pour finalement le perdre. Iruka était un champion au sprint et avait une endurance incroyable. Kakashi était rendu au centre du quartier étudiant, regardant de tout bord tout côté. Il était hypnotisé et ne voyait pas les gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous flous. _Où est-il?_

***

Iruka claqua la porte de son appartement et s'effondra derrière celle-ci. Il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans savoir pourquoi. Il était à bout de souffle et le fait de pleurer lui faisait manquer encore plus d'oxygène. Et le fait de manquer d'oxygène le rendait encore plus nerveux, et donc le faisait encore plus pleurer. Il respirait du mieux qu'il pouvait à un rythme effréné qui le rendait complètement euphorique.

C'est un Naruto en colère qui le réveilla.

Iruka s'était endormi derrière la porte et Naruto la claqua quand il entra en l'ouvrant du même coup sur lui.

- IRUKA! POURQUOI N'ES-TU PAS VENU À MON COURS! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS… Ruka?... RUKA?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS?! T'ES BLESSÉ? RUKA! ÇA VA?

Ce soir-là, c'est Naruto qui borda Iruka et ils s'endormirent ensemble.

KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI

À Demain à la suite :)

(ah oui en passant, la noyée de yann tiersen fit trop bien avec la course, essayez ça!!!)

_kakashi : ^_\\ itachi sharigan :*/_\*_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, créateur de Naruto se fout des fans car il est rendu trop riche!!! DON'T DIE KAKASHI :(_

_alllooooo j'ai travaillé dur pour arriver dans les temps avec les exam et tout, mais je voulais me forcer alors! APPÉRICEZ hahah non je blague, continuer à me laisser des reviews c'est vraiment ça qui m'encourage plus qu'autre chose!_

_Merciiiii  
_

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Kakashi marchait avec son sac d'escrime sur l'épaule et son cartable de cuir dans la main. Ses pas raisonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Il pleuvait fort à l'extérieur et ses cheveux étaient complètement trempés, tout comme sa chemise qui se retrouvait marquée de la signature de dame nature. À cette heure, l'école ressemblait à un vieux squelette vide dont la carcasse gémissait de temps en temps à cause du tonnerre qui raisonnait au dehors.

Comme il avançait vers son bureau, il entendait graduellement le piano et la voix d'une femme s'élever dans le couloir désert. Il accéléra tout de suite le pas, voulant lui parler à tout prix. Il frappa à la porte et c'est Yugao qu'il lui ouvrit. Dès que la jeune femme aux cheveux violets le reconnu, elle le poussa hors de l'embrasure et ferma la porte derrière elle, le regardant méchamment. Iruka qui s'était arrêté un moment, reprit la chanson où la femme l'avait laissée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?, chuchota-elle, les lèvres pincées.

- Je voudrais simplement parler avec Iruka, rétorqua Kakashi, c'est que… c'est un malentendu et…

- Non, vous avez déjà parlé, répliqua-t-elle, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…

- C'est quoi cette blague! Je veux seulement parler avec lui! Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ça!

- Si, justement, Iruka est mon ami.

- Non mais je ne veux que lui dire un mot je…

- Arrêtez d'accord! De toute façon il n'a pas du tout envie de vous voir et il a un tas d'autres préoccupations très importantes et ce n'est pas le temps que vous veniez le troubler!

Kakashi avait envie d'étrangler la fille et d'outrepasser la porte pour attaquer Iruka et le mettre au tapis pour qu'il entende ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Kakashi!, alors que fais-tu je me demandais ce que tu faisais. Tu es en retard, tu sais?

Un géant vert se trouvait à côté de lui et le jeune professeur fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux avec résignation. Celle-ci soutenait toujours un regard de défi et tenait fermement la poignée, ses mains dans le dos.

- C'est d'accord, souffla Kakashi en s'éloignant un peu.

C'est alors que la fille ouvrit la porte pour rentré à l'intérieur du local et Kakashi se jeta sur l'occasion pour essayer d'y entré à son tour. Il cria quelque chose qui fit arrêter Iruka de jouer du piano et la fille lui referma la porte sur le bras. Il étouffa un cri et elle lui hurla de partir.

Il avait l'air d'un taré, mais au moins il avait essayé. Si seulement Gaï pouvait enlever son sourire de victoire dégueulasse de sa bouche, cela l'irriterait moins.

- Ha! Ha! Kakashi! Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup plus assuré que toi devant la jeune dame! Tu n'es pas si cool! Ha! Ha!

- Gaï…Ta gueule, marmonna Kakashi en se tenant le bras.

***

- C'était quoi ça?, demanda Iruka à sa copine.

- Rien, un autre pervers, rétorqua-t-elle sans le regarder, on reprend, tu veux?

Iruka acquiesça et se remit au piano.

***

On était mercredi et Kakashi passa au bureau une dizaines de fois dans l'espoir d'y voir Iruka, qui l'évitait méticuleusement. Ce n'est certainement pas l'échec de jeudi dernier qui allait faire renoncer Kakashi. En plus, Iruka n'était pas venu au cours du lundi et cela rendait Kakashi fou. Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire de toute façon?! GRRRRRRRRRRR et…. Vlan! Retour cruel de l'image mentale du type entrain d'agripper le beau postérieur d'Iruka; de balancer son index sur sa poitrine basanée et d'entendre Iruka dire les mots les plus douloureux de la planète. Ils avaient couché ensemble. AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGG Kakashi se tapa le crâne contre le mur sans y penser. Il allait l'attendre s'il le fallait!

Toc .Toc. Toc.

Palpitations cardiaques, sourire idiot aux lèvres. Kakashi se leva rapidement du divan et s'arrêta devant la porte en passant vainement sa main dans ses cheveux pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'air si en bataille que cela. IRUKA. IRUKA.

Il ouvrit la poignée et… hmmm… une vieille dame.

- Bonjour , vous avez quelqu'un à la réception pour vous.

Kakashi grogna et délaissa le bureau à contre cœur. Si Iruka venait à passer et qu'il le manquait, Kakashi allait définitivement briser les côtes de la personne qui le demandait à la réception.

On lui avait envoyé des fleurs. Il regarda nerveusement la carte et c'était de la part d'une étudiante, qui se cachait derrière une colonne. Kakashi fit mine de ne pas avoir repéré sa cachette et dis tout simplement qu'il ne connaissait pas ce nom et lui redonna le bouquet. Il n'était du tout d'humeur à parler avec cette fille et encore moins lui expliquer qu'il ne l'aimait pas; autant faire semblant de ne pas la connaître et qu'elle se brise le cœur toute seule. Pas de pitié pour personne. C'est bien lui qui avait mal à la poitrine comme un fou et qu'on pouvait qualifier comme l'idiot de l'année pour avoir gâché la plus belle relation qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il serra les dents. Il repensait au type qu'il avait vu toucher Iruka et cela l'enrageait littéralement.

Il sorti dehors, il avait besoin d'air. _Je jure que si je le vois, peu importe les conditions, je lui fou un bon poing sur la gueule._ Il marcha le long du chemin du centre des jardins de l'université et se dirigea vers un dépanneur. Il avait besoin de cigarettes et tout de suite. Il en avait marre. Il sortit de la boutique et roula un peu le bord des manches de sa chemise. Il ouvrit le paquet de cigarette et en alluma une, en continuant sa route. Cigarettes par-dessus cigarettes, il marchait quand il vit un banc dans un parc. Il prit une pause et se passa les mains dans les cheveux en fixant le sol, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Se répétant machinalement: _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je suis un nul, un raté. IRUKAAAAAAAAAAA _

C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix. La voix du type, un criard, un écervelé. Kakashi se retourna rapidement et analysa ce qu'il voyait quand il remarqua le type au loin avec un mec. Il se leva et se mit à le suivre discrètement. _Pas question de renier ma parole, _se dit-il. Il alluma une autre cigarette et les rattrapa rapidement, se concentrant pour saisir des bribes de leur conversation. Il parlait d'Iruka. CE TYPE PARLAIT DE SON IRUKA. Ok, pas encore son, mais presque. Kakashi serra les dents et jeta sa cloppe au loin en faisant une pichenette avec ses doigts. Il craqua ses jointures et souffla sa dernière bouffée un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'ami du type le quitta rapidement et Kakashi continua de poursuivre l'autre mec, le sale.

- Excusez-moi, lança Kakashi en tapant légèrement sur l'épaule de Genma.

Celui-ci se retourna rapidement. Il était beau, l'air rebelle. Un cure-dent dans la bouche et des bottes de motards. Kakashi lui décrocha un merveilleux coup de poing au visage et le gars recula de quelques mètres. Il lui en colla un deuxième et le type tomba au sol, en salissant sa chemise blanche.

- Qui êtes vous?!, hurla Genma pendant que des passants regardaient la scène sans trop s'en préoccuper, est-ce que je vous dois de l'argent?!?!

Kakashi étouffa un sourire, ce type était vraiment plus raté que lui. Il se pencha vers lui et le tira par le collet et approchant sa bouche à l'oreille de l'autre homme.

- Si tu t'approches d'Umino Iruka à nouveau, souffla Kakashi d'une voix calme et lasse, je te tue.

Il plaqua le type au sol et sortit une autre cigarette. Une chose de réglée.

Il marcha le sourire aux lèvres, l'air heureux, en frottant légèrement ses jointures rouges. Il retourna au bureau avec l'envie de retourner chez lui. À cette heure, Iruka n'était plus à l'école depuis longtemps et cela ne servait à rien de l'attendre encore. Comme il entra dans le bureau, il vit Iruka.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence parce qu'il avait ces écouteurs sur la tête. Il fixait au dehors, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Kakashi remarqua que des tas de feuilles étaient sur la table en des piles spécifiques. Iruka corrigeait comme un fou. C'était une machine. Une fois qu'il s'isolait dans son monde de musique, il lisait toutes les copies en regardant seulement les fautes des étudiants, faisant des listes de noms avec eux qui avaient le plus de difficulté pour guider Kakashi dans son aide pédagogique. Ensuite, il relisait tout pour s'attaquer au contenu des textes. Une machine. Il pouvait se taper une centaine de copies en une seule journée.

Kakashi le fixait sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait peur que s'il remarque sa présence, Iruka ne décide de partir. Il voulait lui parler, mais en même temps, le voir ainsi lui réchauffait le cœur et il avait envie de le regarder pendant des heures. Iruka portait un t-shirt noir qui accentuait la minceur de sa taille et sa grandeur. Ses jeans usés lui donnaient un air d'étudiant malcommode et les bracelets mous en tissus et autres élastiques en voie désintégration pendouillaient mollement à son poignet, accentuant son côté de rockeur. Kakashi passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et s'avança lentement vers lui. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. De coller sa poitrine contre son dos et de glisser sa tête dans le cou d'Iruka pour se perdre dans les mèches brunes de ses cheveux. Il avait envie d'être enivré par l'odeur du plus jeune et de le serrer très fort contre lui pour qu'il ne parte jamais.

Malheureusement, avant qu'il n'ait pu être assez près de lui pour cela, Iruka senti la présence de quelqu'un et se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Kakashi. Ces yeux noisette aux reflets dorés se voilèrent de panique et il retira ses écouteurs brusquement.

- J-j-j'allais partir, lança-t-il nerveusement en se jetant sur ses copies et en les fourrant à une vitesse folle dans son sac.

Kakashi figea devant cette réaction qui lui fendait le cœur et finit par articuler,

- Non, tu peux rester je…

- J'ai un rendez-vous de toute façon je suis déjà en retard, j'ai trop traîné, coupa Iruka en évitant de croiser le regard de Kakashi.

Le jeune professeur se dirigea vers la porte en essayant de lui bloquer le passage d'une façon plus ou moins subtile et ajouta,

- J'insiste. Iruka, j'aimerais qu'on parle je…

- Désolé je suis vraiment pressé, rétorqua Iruka qui n'était pas vraiment prêt mentalement à affronter une situation semblable. Il fit une pause, cela lui déchirait le coeur à lui aussi, mais il n'était vraiment pas prêt à affronter ça....par aujourd'hui. Il ajouta, une autre fois…

Sur ce, le brunet disparu comme un éclair et le cœur de Kakashi se contracta. Encore un échec...

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_Il faut le faire courir un peu notre Kakashi qu'en pensez-vous?_

_* reviews *  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : je ne renoncerai jamais à **Kakashi**, même face à EDWARD!! **3** **IL VIT ET VIVRA!!!!! **(avis personnel: j'aimerais bien mieux que konohamaru CRÈVE et qu'il ne fasse pas de Rasengan!!!! non mais c'est ça?! tout le monde fait des rasengan maintenant?)

_Que Kakashi s'enfonçe dans son malheur! Et la noirceur fut._

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

- Est-ce que tu soupes ici ce soir?

- Oui, Naruto n'a pas voulu que je vienne…, marmonna Sasuke en regardant son père adoptif.

- Ah je vois… moi qui a cru espérer que tu voulais qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, rajouta l'homme aux cheveux argentés en affichant un sourire faux rempli de mélancolie.

Sasuke le regardait, surpris, ne sachant que faire. C'est vrai qu'il évitait d'être à la maison, mais c'était surtout pour pouvoir passer du temps avec le beau blond, il n'avait jamais pensé que cela allait affecter Kakashi.

- Tu sais, la maison est assez vide sans toi et Itachi…, dit Kakashi en fixant bêtement ses pieds.

Silence.

- …Tu veux venir à mon cours de karaté lundi prochain?, répondit Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Kakashi, on pourrait aller manger après.

Kakashi lui sourit faiblement et le serra contre lui. Il était tellement déprimé, cela lui faisait vraiment du bien que Sasuke lui propose cette activité. En plus, il avait toujours l'impression d'aimer plus cet enfant que celui-ci à son égard. Sasuke n'était pas une personne qui parlait beaucoup de ses sentiments au départ, mais depuis qu'Itachi était parti, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Avant, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble tous les trois et même s'ils parlaient peu, ils s'amusaient tout de même. Mais maintenant, on aurait que leur relation familiale était sèche, vide.

C'était vendredi soir et Kakashi n'avait pas réussi à recroiser Iruka de la semaine. Il était complètement déprimé et il soupira. Il se leva, se dirigea dans la cuisine et congédia la servante pour le reste de la fin de semaine. Il ouvrit l'armoire et en sorti une bouilloire.

Quand Sasuke vit la théière ornementée, il comprit tout de suite de Kakashi n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Le thé accompagnait toujours sa mélancolie.

***

Le week-end fut atrocement long. Heureusement, Sasuke se fit plus enthousiasme qu'à l'ordinaire et essayait de remonter le moral de son père. Si on eut fait une prise de sang à Kakashi, on aurait découvert qu'il était entièrement brun, fait à 100% de théine.

Il était si nerveux à l'idée de revoir Iruka pendant le cours qui approchait. Si nerveux à l'idée qu'il ne vienne pas. Si nerveux... qu'il arriva cinq minutes à l'avance!

Il était assis sur sa chaise, trois tasses Thermos sur la table, dont une déjà vide. Il portait une chemise noire qui donnait à son teint l'air encore plus pâle. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude.

Les premières personnes à entrer dans le local furent un groupe de filles qui firent toutes le saut en voyant sa mine de cadavre.

Le cours était entamé depuis près de quarante-cinq minutes quand Kakashi annonça une pause. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'était pas capable de se concentrer et Iruka n'était toujours pas là. Il avait tellement bu de caféine et de théine ces derniers jours que son corps était fébrile, indiquant un manque. Il avait déjà finit les trois tasses depuis longtemps et sa vessie ne demandait qu'à exploser. Après avoir été à la toilette, il rempli ses trois tasses de café et retourna en classe. Iruka était là, assis au fond, la tête plantée sur la table. La poitrine de Kakashi se contracta quand il vu son amie lui jouer dans les cheveux. Il tira sa chaise et s'installa en attendant que tous les élèves soient revenus. Il fixait Iruka, dont le visage était toujours caché. Il calla sa tasse de café et recommença le cours. Il était si fébrile qu'il cassait craie par-dessus craie. À chaque crac, la pièce tombait au sol et il en prenait une autre dans l'énorme boîte. Des filles chuchotaient en le regardant. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Tout le monde s'en apercevait. À chaque craie qui se brisait encore plus en touchant le sol, Kakashi sentait le regard lourd d'Iruka pensant dans son dos. Il se sentait ridicule.

Quand la huitième craie frappa le sol, Kakashi se retourna en un mouvement brusque et agrippa le rebord du talbeau d'une main. Il fusilla la classe attentive du regard, et semblait être sur le point de craquer.

- Le cours est terminé, rentrez chez vous.

Il paqueta rapidement ses affaires et fila.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a le prof?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça!

- T'as vu la quantité de café qu'il a bu?

- Il avait trois autres tasses tout à l'heure quand on est entré, pas vrai les filles?

- Bon sang… Hey Umino! Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose par hasard? T'es son TA après tout!

Iruka regarda méchamment les potineurs et rétorqua en mâchant ses mots qu'il ne savait rien et qu'il s'en foutait royalement.

***

Kakashi arriva avant même que le cours de Sasuke ne soit commencé. Il s'assit sur un banc et fixa le vide en attendant patiemment, l'air désabusé. Quand les jeunes entrèrent enfin, Sasuke alla lui adresser quelques mots avec Naruto et ils commencèrent ensuite le cours.

Sasuke était incroyablement doué. En fait, il avait tous quelque chose de très puissant. Chacun d'eux avait des habiletés surprenantes. Il remarqua même que le fils de Gaï suivait aussi des cours. Peut-être allait-il le voir ce soir? Cela lui ferait un grand bien, il pourrait rire un peu. Il regarda attentivement Lee, le fils de son rival. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. À l'exception des yeux. Il avait hérité ça de sa mère, une jolie blonde plantureuse…*

Le cours touchait à sa fin et de plus en plus de parents se faufilaient discrètement dans le gymnase. Quand Gaï eut remarqué son rival, il prit place à côté de lui et ils entâmèrent une discussion sur quelque chose que Kakashi n'écouait évidemment qu'à moité. Soudain, quelque chose fit dévier l'attention de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Sasuke était venu le rejoindre quand il vit qu'une demi-douzaine de gamins s'était jeté sur l'homme qui venait d'entré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?, demanda-t-il à Sasuke.

- Ah ça?, répondit-il en regardant dans la direction des gamins, ils font pareil à chaque fois... Des fois je le fait avec eu, mais c'est quand même très débile....je le fais juste quand Naruto m'y force…

- Vous attaquez toujours un adulte comme ça?!

- Mais non ce n'est qu'Iruka, ajouta Sasuke en souriant face à la réaction de Kakashi, c'est sûrement le père le plus cool ici, tout le monde l'aime, c'est pour ça.

- Iruka?! Umino Iruka?!, demanda Kakashi dont le cœur commençait à souffrir de fortes palpitations.

- Oui…c'est le père de Naruto…tu le connais?

_PUTAIN! IRUKA EST LÀ, IL EST LÀ ET IL A UN ENFANT. MERDE IL DOIT AUSSI AVOIR UNE FEMME OU UNE EX, PUTAIN IL EST LÀ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS?!_

_KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI__KXI_

_ahhhh!!!! Kakashi qui commence son délire! yééé_

_** NOTE j'ai changé ma photo de profil pour l'instant...il s'agit de la maman de Rock Lee!!! (pour ceux qui sont intéressés à voir comment je l'imagine ^^)  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : ahh masashi... contente que shizune soit morte, mais là où est mon Kakashi? j'espère qu'Iruka va le retrouver et qu'on va voir qu'il possède une technique de transfert de chakra à la "chio-sama style" pour le sauver!!!!

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Kakashi était figé et regardait Iruka se relever, c'était bien lui. Il était envahit par un stress intense ne sachant s'il devait aller lui parler.

- HEY SASUKE! , cria Naruto.

Sasuke alla à la rencontre de son ami un rare sourire aux lèvres. C'est là qu'Iruka s'avança vers Naruto. C'est là que Kakashi se leva brusquement. C'est là qu'Iruka le remarqua.

Kakashi paniquait. _Iruka avait un enfant de l'âge de Sasuke?! En calculant rapidement il devait l'avoir eu vers l'âge de quatorze ou quinze ans… une erreur de jeunesse? Naruto ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas en plus... Et la mère? LA mère!!!! Étaient-ils séparés? Peut-être qu'Iruka est bisexuel…. Merde cela accroissait grandement la compétition… surtout avec ce mec…_ La poitrine de Kakashi se contracta douloureusement à la pensée du type qui jouait avec son index sur la poitrine d'Iruka dans le corridor, le jour où il avait découvert la véritable identité du chanteur. _Pas seulement l'index, les fesses aussi!!! ARGGGG IRUKA!!!! _Il devait d'abord régler le cas de la femme, il devait savoir. Il devait l'inviter à faire quelque chose. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ordonna à ses jambes de bouger.

Iruka regardait Kakashi avec l'envie de se fondre dans le plancher et disparaître. Il se sentait tellement ridicule d'avoir prit ses jambes à son coup quand il l'avait croisé avec Genma dans le couloir. Il avait si honte qu'il s'était organisé pour ne pas le rencontrer malgré sa tâche d'assistant professeur qui le liait au magnifique Kakashi. Si honte que cela ait échoué et qu'il l'ait croisé en fuyant encore une fois!

Le voir ici le perturbait d'autant plus qu'il avait un fils, même si Sasuke et son frère avait été adoptés. Et ce fils était Sasuke, l'ami de Naruto qui venait le plus souvent à la maison. Ils allaient sûrement devoir se croiser de nouveau tôt ou tard et cette idée rendait Iruka nerveux. Il restait planté là, angoissé. Son habituel visage teinté d'un rose flamboyant, laissait maintenant place à une peau livide et à des yeux de plus en plus appeurés à chaque pas que Kakashi faisait en direction de lui et des deux gosses. Il ne pouvait pas encore s'enfuir comme un imbécile, il allait devoir l'affronter de toute façon.

Kakashi regardait Sasuke, préférant se concentrer sur lui pour garder son sans-froid et une démarche cool. Sasuke avait l'air si étrange quand il parlait à Naruto… il avait de drôle de tiques et parfois, rarement certes, mais on parle tout de même de Sasuke, des rires nerveux…

_Je dois profiter de la situation et inviter Naruto à souper à la maison. Il faut absolument qu'Iruka vienne… je pourrai ainsi lui raconter toute l'histoire…_

- Sasuke, viens ici, lança Kakashi en agrippant le garçon aux cheveux foncé et en l'attirant à l'écart.

Les Uzuno le regardait étrangement, surtout Naruto, puisqu'il venait d'interrompre la conversation que lui et son ami avait... en plein milieu d'une phrase.

- Qu'est-ce qu…

- Sasuke, je sais que tu craques pour Naruto, coupa Kakashi en le fixant dans les yeux, ou du moins tu te masturbes sur la photo de classe qu'il t'a donné.

Sasuke affichait une expression étonnante, on aurait dit un mélange entre l'envie de tuer sur-le-champ ou bien de se suicider. Comment savait-il?!

- Tu pourras inviter Naruto à souper et à coucher quand tu voudras à condition que tu parviennes à faire venir Iruka avec lui ce soir.

Sasuke le regardait sans comprendre. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, et son orgueil digérait mal la précédente et brève humiliation de la masturbation. Devant son manque de réaction, Kakashi ajouta :

- Si tu veux je vais même prétexter que vous devez dormir ensemble, car le lit d'Itachi est brisé.

L'argument paru le convaincre puisqu'il se dirigea vers Naruto et Iruka en tirant Kakashi par la main.

- Voulez-vous venir tous les deux à souper à la maison?

Iruka figea, paniqua. _NON. OUI, Kakashi est si beau! NON pense à la honte! KAKASHI M'INVITES MOI!!!??? NON. OUI. NON._

- NON !, hurla Iruka comme une machine, qui pensait encore se parler silencieusement à lui-même. Tout le monde le regardait avec stupéfaction et Kakashi faillit mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque, mais il se retint, car il s'avait que Gaï profiterait de cette occasion pour lui faire du bouche à bouche en public. Pour faire court, il n'eut en fait qu'un drôle de spasme semi-contrôlé dans la jambe gauche et toussota.

Sasuke regardait Iruka méchamment, se demandant s'il complotait pour lui enlever Naruto.

Naruto regardait Iruka dans une sorte de transe hallucinatoire et ces sautes d'humeur faisaient permuter son père en monstre, un troisième œil et une corne lui poussant dans le visage. Il pouffa de rire en grattouillant le derrière de sa tête, il n'aurait pas du manger les muffins spécial de Kiba. Ce ricanement ramena Iruka à la réalité et rouge de honte, il babilla

- Euh je veux dire que… euh …Naruto, peux y aller seul…

- Non, il ne peut pas, répondit Sasuke d'une voix dure. Son regard fut si glacial qu'Iruka eut un frisson qui le parcouru dans tout le corps.

- Euh…

- AH! DIS OUI !! DIS OUI!!, hurla le blondinet avec ses yeux bleus trop mignons…

- D'accord…

-Tu peux amener ta femme aussi si tu veux, ajouta Kakashi avec un grand sourire et profitant surtout de l'occasion pour savoir si Naruto avait une mère présente.

Iruka le regarda méchamment. _C'est quoi ça? Il se fou de moi ou quoi?_

- Mon père est gay, tu le savais pas!?, cria Naruto avec un visage débile et en plaquant ses points sur ses hanches.

- Non, mais ! c'est quoi l'idée de dire ça à tout le monde!, hurla Iruka en lui claquant l'arrière de la tête.

- En fait, je suis ravi de l'entendre, rétorqua Kakashi en souriant étrangement.

Iruka ne comprenait rien. _C'est quoi ce manège!_ Il jeta un œil à Sasuke qui avait définitivement honte. Naruto se mit à marcher bizarrement et s'écroula au sol, un peu de bave au coin de la bouche. Il resta comme cela un moment et se remit à rire en se relevant brusquement. Tout le monde se regardait sans vraiment comprendre.

- Hum… si nous y allions, souffla enfin Kakashi. _J'espère que Sasuke n'a pas drogué ce pauvre Naruto…_

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_Kakashi va encore tout faire fouarer!? ^^_

_SALUT!!!! C'EST LES VACANCES !!!! yéééé_

_je vais sûrement finir cette fic bientôt! :( :( Désolé c'est que c'est juste trop mon trip d'avoir gens qui suivent l'Aventure avec moi !!:) _

_alors petit sondage pour future fic : est-ce que je reprend l'idée de Kakairu (quand ils sont tous les deux plus jeunes dans le monde de naruto) que j'avais abandonné parce que je ne savais trop pas comment écrire une fic... ou je fais une fic sur les vampires (hors contexte) - faut que je commence à penser à ça!-  
_

_J'ARRIVE AVEC LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE CE WEEK-END!!!_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto me déçoit, moi fan de Naruto incontestablement amoureuse de cette série, qui l'a même suivi jusque dans les hors séries sans chialer...

Pitié ne me déçoit plus! VIVE KAKASHI !

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

La voiture anglaise de luxe avait beaucoup impressionné Iruka, mais ce fut l'appartement qui le laissa bouche bé. Il se situait au dernier étage d'une chaîne d'hôtel très connue. C'était un loft incroyablement spacieux avec une mezzanine si immense qu'elle faisait un deuxième étage. Il y avait deux salle de bains et quatre chambre; trois à l'étage et celle de la servante au premier niveau. Le décor se voulait assez moderne. Cependant, il y avait une touche de style anglais traditionnel qui s'agençait subtilement, mais à la perfection, dans tout le loft. Tout brillait de propreté et les tons de couleurs qui régnaient dans le loft étaient quelque peu froids. Malgré tout, l'endroit inspirait le confort et le raffinement. Et, de plus, la vue était superbe.

Iruka n'en revenait pas.

- Bon sang! , lança Iruka si surpris qu'il en oubliait son malaise créé par la présence de Kakashi, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu sois riche à ce point!

- Mon père était un grand homme d'affaires et il avait acheté cette chaîne d'hôtel par plaisir…, répliqua Kakashi sur un ton horriblement morne, comme s'il s'en foutait royalement.

- Ton père était Hatake Sakumo!, répondit Iruka toujours de plus en plus surpris, est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il…

Il s'arrêta net. Il était mal poli de parler de…

- S'est suicidé?, dit Kakashi en finissant la phrase du plus jeune, oui, c'est vrai…

Iruka resta muet. Il n'aurait pas du être aussi indiscret, il s'en voulait. Le temps que sa conscience envahisse sa tête, il oublia son enthousiasme de tout à l'heure et retourna à son état nerveux.

- Bonjour Kakashi, lança une petite dame dont le dos était drôlement courbé.

- Bonjour Yasu, répondit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, puis en se tournant vers Iruka, il ajouta, aimes-tu le thé?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr…, rétorqua le brunet en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains dans son dos.

- Yasu, du thé je vous prie, et c'est deux personnes sont invités pour le souper. Vous pourrez prendre congé dès que le service sera entamé, lança Kakashi en s'adressant à la veille femme aux cheveux complètement blancs tirés en un chignon mou, Sasuke, toi et Naru…

Trop tard, Sasuke avait déjà agrippé la main de Naruto et ils étaient montés dans sa chambre au pas de course en parlant d'un nouveau jeu quelconque. Sasuke voulait éviter de subir le thé qu'il trouvait si ennuyant; autant profiter de tous les moments possibles qu'il pouvait avoir avec Naruto.

Kakashi se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre où étaient installés deux fauteuils anglais, un en face de l'autre, ayant pour seule séparation une petite table sculptée. L'attente du thé se fit extrêmement silencieuse. Iruka avait préféré de rien dire et se perdre dans la vue sublime qu'il avait sur la ville.

Ils entamèrent tranquillement la conversation et le brunet finit par se détendre un peu au grand soulagement de Kakashi. Ils parlaient sans qu'il n'y ait de blanc dans leur discussion quand le jeune professeur relança le sujet de Naruto. Il voulait désespérément savoir si Iruka avait eu cet enfant avec une autre femme ou s'il l'avait adopté comme lui l'avait fait pour Itachi et Sasuke. S'il y avait une femme dans la vie d'Iruka, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, cela compliquait un peu les choses. Elle allait le connaître mieux que lui, avoir partagé beaucoup plus de choses avec lui. Il allait sûrement être confronté à elle s'il arrivait enfin à sortir avec Iruka. En plus, Iruka pouvait être bisexuel, et elle, une vraie agace qui jouerait avec ses sentiments, ou bien essaierait de le ravoir dans son lit pour qu'ils se rappellent de beaux moments et… Kakashi freina ses pensées. _Du calme, suffit de demandé, non?_

- Tu sembles assez jeune pour avoir un enfant de cet âge… est-ce que tu… as encore de bonnes relations avec la mère de Naruto?...

Iruka le fixa sans rien dire. _Il se moque de moi. Il m'a invité ici pour se moquer de moi! Il sait que je suis amoureux de lui! J'ai essayé de l'embrasser, même Naruto lui a dit que j'étais gay tout à l'heure! Il se fou carrément de moi !_

-… huh je veux dire que vous vous voyer souvent?, rajouta Kakashi nerveux du manque de réaction du jeune homme, Pour la garde partagée je veux dire…

Iruka se leva.

- Je suis désolé, je viendrai chercher Naruto plus tard, rétorqua Iruka en essayant de garder son sang-froid, je ne vais certainement pas rester ici à faire rire de moi. Je ne sais pas quel est ton manège ou tes intentions, mais cela ne me fait pas du tout rire.

- Non!, répondit Kakashi en se levant lui-aussi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai…

Les joues d'Iruka étaient toutes rouges et il serrait ses poings tellement forts que ses jointures étaient complètement blanches.

- Écoutes, d'accord j'ai essayé de t'embrasser, et alors?! Je crois qu'il n'est pas suffisant d'en rajouter et j'ai bien compris ton message! Je crois que ce n'est pas nécessaire de jouer ainsi avec mes sentiments pour ton plaisir personnel !

Sur ce, il fit volte face et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Comme Kakashi allait le rattraper, il accrocha la théière et renversa le thé partout sur le tapis. _Merde!_ Iruka touchait la poignée de la porte.

- Non! Iruka ! Attends!, hurla-t-il quand je jeune ouvrit la porte.

Le jeune professeur le rattrapa rapidement en claquant la porte pour être sûr qu'il ne sorte pas.

- Je n'ai pas envie de resté Kakashi, on se reverra mercredi, ajouta Iruka dont la gorge se serrait atrocement.

- Attends, s'il te plaît écoutes-moi… répondit Kakashi en s'adossant sur la porte, je ne voulais surtout pas t'offenser… c'est juste que quand j'ai vu que tu avais un enfant… j'ai paniqué à l'idée que tu aies eu une femme…

Iruka regardait le jeune professeur sans vraiment comprendre. Il essayait seulement de se concentrer à dénouer sa gorge à cause de l'émotion et d'oublier à quel point Kakashi était beau dans sa chemise noire, dont _le col habituellement relevé lui donnait un air atrocement sexy… surtout avec son visage fatigué… ses cernes en dessous des yeux qui lui donnaient un air adorablement chétifs et…stopppp arrête!! Se cria Iruka mentalement!_ Son estomac le tenaillait douloureusement et la pensée d'être humilié le rendait encore plus triste.

- …ou une ex-copine… je ne sais pas…une relation, ajouta l'autre en glissant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux argentés, … comme ce type dans le couloir… qui te touchait la poitrine…

Iruka regarda Kakashi avec surprise. Serait-il jaloux?

- Je ne te suis pas, lança Iruka en affichant un regard d'incompréhension.

- …euh… comment dire… ça m'irrite quelque peu... q-q-qu'il t'ait plaqué ainsi contre le mur …je …

- Non, je veux dire… tu m'as dit que tu étais attiré par quelqu'un d'autre, rétorqua sèchement le brunet.

- Ah… haha en fait, euh c'est une drôle d'histoire tu sais, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que c'était toi, car en fait je n'avais jamais vu son visage et…

Iruka regardait Kakashi comme s'il était un crétin. Il n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire chanter encore? C'étaient quoi ces conneries.

- T'es vraiment idiot hein? Lança Iruka à la grande surprise de Kakashi.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_WHATS NEXT?!?! un bizou ! un bizou !!! _


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: masashi, petit amateur de yaoi, n'a pas voulu en mettre dans les Naruto  
_

_le feu, c'est dangereux..._

_ne cours surtout pas avec des ciseaux!  
_

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Kakashi se mit à rire faiblement et se décida. Il allongea sa grande main fine et colla sa paume à la parfaite mâchoire du plus jeune en s'avançant vers celui-ci, étonné. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Iruka qui ne résista pas. Le baiser était si doux et les lèvres d'Iruka dégageaient une si merveilleuse et subtile odeur de caramel que le cœur de Kakashi battait à tout rompre. Son estomac était horriblement chamboulé par une explosion de ptérodactyles qu'il en était étourdi. Iruka, dont les jambes avaient fondues, n'en croyait pas ses yeux et avait l'impression que sa tête était bombardée de mines anti-personnelles.

Kakashi s'éloigna doucement en disant,

- Tu as raison, je suis vraiment un idiot de ne pas t'avoir embrassé la première fois.

Iruka sourit faiblement, à la fois gêné et terriblement heureux. Il était légèrement rose au niveau des joues et ajouta en gratouillant faiblement sa cicatrice,

- J'aimerais vraiment l'explication…

Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver totalement adorable et s'approchait à nouveau de lui avec l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser encore une fois quand Sasuke et Naruto apparurent dans son champ de vision.

- Où vous allez?, demanda Naruto qui ne semblait rien comprendre.

- Nulle part, répondit Iruka en fixant Kakashi dans les yeux, vraiment nulle part.

- Quand est-ce qu'on mange?, demanda Sasuke en les regardant suspicieusement.

- AH OUAIS C'EST UNE QUESTION GÉNIAL ÇA! JE MEURS DE FAIM, hurla Naruto.

Sasuke se mit à rougir.

***

Le souper se déroula comme si rien ne c'était passé. Naruto et Sasuke faisait déjà l'ambiance eux-mêmes de toute façon. Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de rire et de taquiner Naruto qui tombait dans son jeu à chaque fois et le relançait de plus belle dans son enthousiasme trop débordant. Les deux jeunes adultes les regardaient en ayant la même pensée : Sasuke est définitivement amoureux de Naruto, et celui-ci ne remarque rien du tout. Les deux gamins montèrent manger leur dessert devant la télévision dans la chambre de Sasuke puisque leur émission de ninja commençait*. Iruka et Kakashi s'échangeaient quelques regards timides quand le brunet relança abruptement la discussion.

- Pourquoi as-tu esquivé mon baiser?, dit-il en brisant le silence et en causant à Kakashi une série de toux puisqu'il venait de s'étouffer.

- Je suis tombé amoureux d'un pianiste… répondit vaguement Kakashi en observant Iruka, … c'était un lundi et j'ai entendu quelqu'un se ruer dans le local de musique à côté de mon bureau… j'ai d'abord entendu du piano. C'était merveilleux. En fait, j'adore le piano et… il s'est mis à chanter…

Kakashi semblait dans une totale rêverie et Iruka se sentait de plus en plus gêné.

- Alors pourquoi…, répondit le brunet toujours suspendu aux lèvres pâles du jeune professeur.

- Je te l'ai dit. Au début, j'ai cru que tu n'étais qu'un étudiant pleurnichard… puis j'ai appris à te connaître un peu mieux et j'ai vraiment commencé à admirer ton acharnement et ton intelligence sauf que… en fait, j'ai un faible pour les artistes, pouffa Kakashi en prenant une autre bouchée de gâteau.

- Iruka… je te demande pardon… c'est juste que ce chanteur m'obsédait tellement… je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je ne te trouvais pas attirant, pas du tout... surtout quand tu t'es fait couper les cheveux et que tu es entré dans la classe avec cet air timide si séduisant…

Iruka se leva et se rua sur Kakashi en l'embrassant follement.

- Assez parlé…, lui souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Kakashi poussa vivement les assiettes avec son bras et Iruka se plaqua le dos contre la table en attirant sauvagement l'autre homme vers lui. Iruka croyait mourir en sentant la douce langue chaude de Kakashi se coller à la sienne. Il le tenait par le col de sa chemise tout en passant ses longs doigts fins dans la masse argentée en bataille. Les cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'il l'avait imaginé et la chaleur du corps de son amant le rendait complètement fou.

Kakashi tenait le visage du plus jeune à deux mains en essayant de monter lui-aussi sur la table. Même s'il trouvait Iruka atrocement sexy dans une chemise, il avait commencé à déboutonner celle-ci dans l'espoir d'être le plus près possible de celui qu'il désirait. Il plaqua une des mains d'Iruka contre la table en la tenant fermement et approcha son visage de la poitrine du plus jeune pour saisir l'odeur sublime qu'il dégageait. Même s'il sentait quelque peu le parfum pour homme, Kakashi se concentra pour trouver la fragrance subtile et personnelle de son amant. Il ne saurait dire exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Il sentait définitivement quelque chose de sucré, mais la chaleur crémeuse rendait le parfum indéchiffrable… on aurait dit une fleur au parfum calme enrobé d'une fragrance veloutée, peut-être la vanille, peut-être le muguet… Kakashi posa sa langue sur le torse du plus jeune en plongeant du même coup son regard dans les yeux aux reflets dorés de l'autre homme.

Puis… un claquement de porte les fit sursauter. Naruto et Sasuke étaient descendus pour ranger leur vaisselle. Les deux jeunes adultes se ruèrent dans la cuisine avec les gâteaux inachevés et Iruka boutonna sa chemise le plus rapidement possible.

- Dis Ruka, demanda Naruto en entrant dans la cuisine, Sasuke m'a invité à dormir ici, je peux? En plus, ils ont un chambre vide alors c'est sûr que je vais bien dormir tu sais, ajouta-t-il pour rassurer son papa.

Sasuke paniqua à ces mots et regarda Kakashi qui lui avait promis que le blondinet allait dormir avec lui. Kakashi remarqua tout de suite le regard glacial et nerveux du gamin ténébreux et il toussota légèrement en prenant la parole.

- En fait… je crains fort que tu ne puisses dormir dans l'ancienne chambre d'Itachi, fit par articuler Kakashi en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son amant.

- Hein? Pourquoi?, demanda le petit blond sur un ton chialeur, c'est toujours là que je dors d'habitude!

- Euh… ce que Kakashi essaye de dire c'est que nous avons un peu trop bu…, ajouta Iruka en venant à la rescousse de l'autre, il ne serrait pas prudent de partir comme ça…

L'excuse ne tenait absolument pas debout et tout le monde, sauf Naruto, se regardait nerveusement en espérant d'être tous complices du même coup.

- Je ne comprends pas, continua Naruto.

- Dobe, Iruka va rester à dormir ici lui-aussi, commenta l'apprenti emo en roulant les yeux.

- AH! C'est vrai?!, hurla Naruto, c'est chouette alors! Mais euh...où je dors?

- Avec Sasuke, coupa Kakashi en faisant un clin d'œil au garçon aux cheveux noirs bleutés qui vira rouge.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_*ohh oui je plug l'émission à 6h30 à télétoon de.. Naruto (quel moment idéal pour les faire disparaître pour avoir la table libre^^)  
_

_Hihihi la suite pour noël!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer : , maître mangaka, est petit._

_Je suis très très nerveuse de présenter cela, car il fut très dur pour moi d'écrire cette scène étant donné mon style si simpliste. Pardonnez mes offenses! _

KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI

Dès que les portes battantes de la cuisine furent immobiles suite au départ des deux gamins, Kakashi se rua sur Iruka en le plaquant contre le mur. Ils s'embrassaient avec frénésie, devenant de plus en plus fiévreux. Iruka n'en pouvait plus et sentait son sexe extrêmement enflé, il en était même gêné. _Merde ça ne fait jamais ça habituellement…juste en s'embrassant… pourquoi avec lui?_

- Tu… stop…, souffla Iruka en le repoussant, tu m'excites trop…

-Pareil pour moi…, rétorqua Kakashi faiblement.

Iruka fixa son entre-jambe où son phallus gonflé semblait souffrir de l'étreinte de son pantalon. Sans réfléchir, il plaqua le jeune professeur sur le mur de la cuisine et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, reprenant leur long baiser. Kakashi posa ses mains sous les cheveux du jeune homme en caressant sa nuque droite. Celui-ci savourait les lèvres pâles pendant que ses mains s'étaient glissées vers le pantalon ajusté et commençait à le détacher. C'est alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent au sol, avec les sous-vêtements de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Iruka tomba à genoux et aguicha le sexe impressionnant en y posant sa langue chaude.

- Non… tu n'es pas obligé de faire…, dit Kakashi dont le corps se crispait affreusement, …ça…

Ahh…

Kakashi ne pu retenir le gémissement rauque qui s'échappa de sa gorge dans le brunet enveloppa de ses lèvres sa verge dure. Iruka y mettait toute son énergie, en restant doux et sensuel. Il jouait sur le phallus avec sa langue en savourant les réponses du corps de l'autre homme. Comme Kakashi déposait sa main dans les cheveux fins du plus jeune, celui-ci glissa sa main sur le bas ventre du jeune professeur, l'autre tenant fermement la verge qu'il avait déposée sur son palais. Iruka s'avança un peu dans l'espoir d'y faire pénétrer plus profondément son amant, bien que le sexe ne rentrait cependant qu'à demi dans sa bouche. Il desserra l'étreinte du phallus, en continuant de le masser avec sa langue humide, pour caresser les testicules de l'autre homme en frôlant intentionnellement la zone érogène de ses magnifiques fesses.

Kakashi regardait le visage tendre de son assistant professeur, dont les yeux clos et les cheveux en bataille le rendant tout simplement séduisant. Il le regardait dévorer une partie de lui avec excitation, repensant du même coup aux sourires timides qu'il lui faisait constamment et qui lui paraissaient maintenant si controversés avec la situation actuelle. Il sentait son cœur palpiter à une vitesse folle et il espérait survivre à l'orgasme qui montait toujours graduellement. Il espérait même qu'il cesse d'accroître tellement cela devenait douloureux de le retenir et… il sentit son corps de contracter, il pressa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Iruka et il fut parcouru d'un spasme qui le fit jouir violement. La dureté du paroxysme avait atteint un record jamais égalé auparavant, et le plus jeune continuait aspirer sensuellement, gloutonnement, son sexe en créant un écho de l'orgasme dans son corps.

Iruka se releva en essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa manche et en fixant son amant dans les yeux. Kakashi était complètement dans les vapes et se perdait avec étourdissement dans le regard doré du brunet. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassait à nouveau fiévreusement en tenant sa nuque perdue dans les cheveux fins, tout en glissant sa grande main pâle sous la chemise d'Iruka pour caresser son dos parfait.

Un bruit attira leur attention. Sasuke et Naruto étaient sortis de la chambre et dévalaient les escaliers. Iruka, qui était le seul habillé, sorti rapidement hors de la cuisine pour tomber face à face avec eux, inventant que Kakashi était aux toilettes. Ils allaient tous les deux s'entraîner à faire de nouvelles cascades au parc et Iruka leur annonça que Kakashi et lui allaient faire une promenade et allaient revenir très tard. Suggérant même d'apporter la clé de la maison. Même Sasuke goba l'histoire et, dès qu'ils furent sortis, Iruka verrouilla la porte et se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'il était nez à nez avec le beau professeur.

- Une promenade hein?, murmura Kakashi en embrassant le plus jeune, …et où va-t-on?

La voix amoureuse du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent le rendait fou. Iruka se mit à reculer, guidé par son amant, et s'écroula sur les marches de l'escalier. Kakashi lui retira brusquement sa chemise et caressa son dos pendant qu'il l'embrassait délicatement sur le torse. Il ensuite posa sa langue sur sa poitrine et en effleurait la peau. Il s'arrêta à chaque mamelon en faisant monter l'intensité de la scène et surtout de l'intensité de l'érection d'Iruka. Il goutait à son amant tout en montant lentement, mais sûrement, l'escalier. Il voulait savourer chaque partie de son être sans oublier une partie de son corps. Il était son attraction, la seule concentration, la seule raison d'être. À cet instant, rien n'existait d'autre sur la terre qu'eux –mêmes. Kakashi et Iruka se retrouvèrent enfin presque au sommet des marches quand le jeune professeur colla sa poitrine à celle du brunet en lui embrassant le cou, ses mains étant occupées à détacher les boutons des pantalons de l'autre homme. Il plongea vers le bassin du plus jeune en traçant une ligne imaginaire avec sa salive. Il humecta le phallus bien dur en faisant languir atrocement son amoureux. Il suivit la ligne du sexe en se dirigeant vers les testicules d'Iruka, aucune partie de son corps ne devait être négligée, et cela excitait l'assistant professeur d'une façon si intense que son membre devenait humide. Kakashi enveloppa à moitié le sexe imposant avec sa bouche et l'englouti presqu'au fond de sa gorge en arrachant un gémissement à son amant, déjà si fébrile. Il colla sa langue à la peau rougeâtre et lui imposant un mouvement de va-et-vient en pressant le sommet de la verge à la douceur de son palais, lui conférant ainsi une tripe sensation. Iruka ne savait comment réagir à ses multiples perceptions. Il se mit à émettre des gémissements, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, qui encourageaient Kakashi à suçoter le sexe déjà au bord de l'explosion.

Iruka éjacula de façon si violente qu'il fut parcouru de spasme pendant quelques instants, cherchant à la fois son souffle et le contrôle sur son corps. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Kakashi et celui-ci placarda son amant sur le dos en lui ouvrant les jambes. Il était loin d'avoir fini sa dégustation et s'avança vers la zone érogène de son fessier en y apposa sa langue chaude. Il pénétra son amant en profondeur avec son muscle rose tout en hydratant l'espace avec amour. Il ne pouvait se lasser des complaintes du plus jeune et se complaisait dans celles-ci aveuglément. Il porta finalement ses doigts à sa bouche et les humecta avec sa salive pour les insérer dans son amant.

- Laisses…, chuchota câlinement le brunet à l'oreille de son amoureux en y faisant pénétrer sa langue avec tendresse, cesses de me faire attendre…

En mois de deux, tous les vêtements s'étaient envolés comme par magie et Kakashi fit glisser son sexe vers Iruka en le pénétra avec passion, doucement, en relevant son bassin vers lui pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il voulait le plus de contact physique que possible avec la peur inconsciente qu'Iruka pouvait le quitter à tout moment. Ils s'embrassaient follement quand Kakashi ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard doré du brunet qui approchait du paroxysme.

- Je t'aime, murmura Kakashi à l'oreille de son amant, choisis-moi… s'il te plaît…

Iruka ne pouvait rêver mieux. Ils refirent l'amour deux autres fois et Iruka s'amusait à lui déclarer son amour depuis le jour qu'il l'avait rencontré à chaque fois que le jeune professeur sentait l'orgasme l'envahir; ces déclarations empêchant à chaque fois Kakashi de se retenir plus longtemps. Ils finirent tous les deux par s'endormir, un peu avant l'aube, en s'enlaçant langoureusement.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_LÀ, je suis nerveuse des critiques :S :S :S:S _


	20. à l'eau d'Iruka, chap 20A

_Disclaimer : chapitre 430, je souhaite que Kakashi et Iruka se retrouve dans la même chambre d'hôpital!!!!_

_Bonjour, après mûres réflexions, j'ai décidé de faire ma fin de façon bien différente que prévue. Voilà donc le dénouement que je divise maintenant en deux façons qui n'ont pas rapport entre elles. Voici : Alternative ending 1 : À l'eau de rose (Iruka Style) --- À l'eau d'Iruka  
_

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Les mèches de ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens avec le vent chaud d'été qui frappait son visage. La journée était horriblement bouillante et il avait engloutie deux ou trois crèmes glacées déjà, et un coup de vent lui faisait vraiment du bien. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Iruka était planté devant la bijouterie, ne sachant s'il devait y entrer._ J'ai déjà l'air d'un idiot à resté planté là, autant jeté un coup d'œil…_

Il avait envie de quelque chose qui criait : « marie-moi! », mais se sentait trop ridicule pour avancer l'idée. Il aimait Kakashi. Il avait envie d'être avec lui pour l'éternité, le dévorer des yeux, l'avoir à lui seul pour toujours. Son estomac se contracta. Il sourit faiblement à l'idée, que même s'ils étaient ensemble depuis à peine un an, il avait encore presque tous les symptômes de l'amoureux passionné des premiers stades d'une relation. C'était le bon il en était sûr. Il était parfait, même ses défauts étaient parfaits, sa manière de regarder, d'embrasser…

- Puis-je vous aider, monsieur?, dit un jeune homme en complet qui s'approcha de lui.

Iruka se mit à rougir comme si on avait surpris sa pensée et lui fit signe de la tête.

- Euh… j'aimerais quelque chose de symbolique, mais … euh, commença Iruka qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, pour un couple... d'hommes….

Autant cracher le morceau tout de suite se disait-il, de toute façon il ne reverra jamais ce type. Celui-ci afficha un drôle de sourire à Iruka, lui montrant son alliance.

- Ah je vois, moi aussi, ne soyez surtout pas gêné, lui répondit-il tout simplement.

Maintenant qu'Iruka le regardait, il se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir remarqué plutôt que le vendeur était homosexuel. Il devait être trop concentré à penser à Kakashi pour ne pas avoir remarqué comment le vendeur marchait. _Un copain top, lui bottom, et fier de l'exposer, à moins qu'il ne se fasse défoncé par un objet…_ Iruka se secoua la tête et fixa les bijoux qui se trouvaient dans les présentoirs. Tout était, soit pour femme ou bien vraiment bizarre. Qui voudrait d'un petit chien en diamant comme collier? Iruka n'entrait habituellement pas dans les bijouteries et il était abasourdi devant l'inutilité de certains objets. Il y avait si peu de cadeaux pour hommes; il y avait bien des montres, mais ce n'était pas assez représentatif et personnel, jugea Iruka. Il regardait la marchandise avec désespoir jusqu'à ce que le vendeur revienne perturber son silence intérieur. Celui-ci avait passé de l'autre côté de la vitrine, endroit réservé aux employés.

- Alors, c'est pour un cadeau d'anniversaire, ou bien quelque chose de plus personnel ou… le vendeur prit une petite pause, affichant un drôle de sourire et balaya Iruka des pieds à la tête en passa sa langue sur ses dents, une demande en mariage?

Iruka ne savait pas si l'homme aux cheveux lichés à la graisse crisco essayait de flirter avec lui, ou s'il avait seulement eu un tic.

- Quelque chose de symbolique, mais de pas trop… direct, finit-il par articuler.

- Une paire de bracelets?, rétorqua le vendeur en haussant les épaules, j'en ai des nouveaux qui sont vraiment très beaux, fashion, top fashion, cessez de regarder ceux du présentoir, ils sont tellement 2007 !

Il se dirigea dans l'arrière-boutique et réapparu avec des nouveaux modèles de bracelets.

- Vous pouvez même y graver quelque chose si vous voulez, mais c'est un extra, ajouta-t-il en frappant l'air avec sa main, à moins que vous le payer en nature!

Et devant la figure ahurie et surprise d'Iruka, il lui lança un petit rire nasillard dégoutant.

Iruka préféra jeter son attention sur ce que lui présentait le vendeur au lieu de le regarder droit dans les yeux et d'afficher une mine involontaire de dégout à cause de ses cheveux lichés.

Or blanc, assez large, simple, mais stylisé, pas comme c'est autres horreurs qui scintillaient avec des pierres multicolores et des « guidi-guidi » qui pendouillent mollement. Non mais quel homme voudrai porter un truc pareil même si cela vaut des dizaines de milliers de dollars! Ils n'étaient cependant pas réguliers dans leur courbe, comme s'ils avaient été traversés par une onde saccadée qui avait laissé un pli imposant. Les bracelets étaient parfaits. Reste à savoir ce qu'il allait bien graver…

***

Kakashi marchait en relevant le col de sa chemise, pendant qu'il traversait le hall d'entrée du bloc appartement d'Iruka. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'envie atroce de baiser, Kakashi allait pouvoir revoir son Iruka d'amour après quelques jours d'absence. Il avait du aller en Angleterre pour la semaine pour les formalités scolaire d'Itachi et pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. C'est alors qu'il entendit un rire qu'il reconnaissait tout particulièrement, et juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne l'avalent, Kakashi se précipita pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était ce putain de Genma. Il prit l'escalier de secours et se mit à monter les marches quatre à quatre. Il allait devait arriver avant lui devant l'appartement d'Iruka pour lui rappeler son message. Comme Kakashi ouvrait la porte d'urgence avec fracas, le point de Genma frappait la porte. Ce devait être le premier coup, se dit Kakashi en calculant rapidement la distance et le temps qu'il avait parcouru. Il réajusta rapidement son veston en se craquant la nuque, sans arrêter sa marche qui avait attiré l'attention de l'ex-amant de son Iruka. Le jeune professeur arriva rapidement près de lui, qui n'eut le temps de s'échapper, et le propulsa au sol en l'attrapant par le col de son chandail.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit?, lança Kakashi sur le ton le plus morne et le plus neutre jamais entendu dans une situation pareille.

La froideur de son regard et l'indifférence de son attitude glaçaient le pauvre Genma jusque dans la moelle épinière. En moins de deux, Kakashi lui colla un bon coup de point sur la gueule et l'empoigna encore par le col, le trainant vers l'ascenseur. C'est en ricanant qu'il appuyant sur le bouton pour descendre et attendit sagement sans se soucier des plaintes de l'autre type qui essayait de se débattre. Celui-ci essaya une fois de lui morde la jambe et Kakashi lui écrasa la main avec ses chaussures en cuir italien. Les portes s'ouvrirent finalement et Kakashi jeta Genma au fond de la cabine.

- Iruka est à moi compris?, rajouta le jeune professeur en appuyant sur les boutons de chaque étage, j'espère que tu ne feras plus la même gaffe.

Sur ce, il se planta devant les portes et lui fit un joli sourire de maniaque. Quand elles furent fermées, il se retourna sur lui-même en faisant un pivot qui ressemblait à un mélange d'art martial et de danse. C'est alors qu'il vit Naruto et Sasuke le regarder, la bouche tombante, le regard apeuré. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire nerveux s'échapper du plus profond de sa gorge et il passa fébrilement sa main dans ses cheveux argentés, toujours aussi en bataille.

- Vous n'aller rien dire à Iruka pas vrai….?

Les deux jeunes secouèrent la tête à la négative et Naruto brisa enfin le silence en hurlant :

- MAIS T'ES SI COOL, KAKASHI!!!! J'AI TOUJOURS DÉTESTÉ CE TYPE!

Kakashi soupira de soulagement et il entra dans l'appartement, s'assoyant sagement sur le divan en attendant Iruka qui était parti faire une course.

Naruto continuait de le fixer avec un mélange de terreur et de vénération dans les yeux. Sasuke s'était mit, quant à lui, à bouder devant l'intérêt grandissant que le blond portait à son père.

- Alors tu l'aimes, hein?, lança finalement Naruto en brisant l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait dans l'appartement.

- Oui, répondit simplement Kakashi, un peu surpris de la question si sérieuse que gamin-éternel-Naruto venait de poser.

- Tu ne lui feras jamais de mal?, relança-t-il de nouveau, les yeux humides, la vois tremblotante.

- Jamais, répondit Kakashi en s'approchant du petit et en posant doucement sa main sur ses cheveux courts et blonds.

Naruto lui répondit seulement par son habituel rire enfantin.

***

Iruka avait terminé ses études avec la mention d'excellence et avait déjà plusieurs offres d'emplois de compagnies de médias. Il accepta l'une d'entre elle, mais à temps partiel, voulant tout de même participer au journal de l'université pendant qu'il entreprenait une maîtrise. Il continuait de s'impliqué dans la musique et son groupe et lui avait quelques spectacles de prévus après le temps des fêtes. Tout allait pour le mieux quoi, et Iruka avait son habituel horaire trop chargé qu'il aimait bien. Kakashi venait tout juste de publier son dernier roman qui était déjà en nomination avec un prix de littérature. TOUT ALLAIT BIEN, BIEN, BIEN!

Kakashi regardait leur nouvelle habitation avec enthousiasme. Iruka et Naruto étaient partis avec Sasuke passer la fin de semaine chez Jiraya et Tsunade. C'est Kakashi qui en avait eu l'idée pour se donner du temps à installer le cadeau de Noël d'Iruka. Il avait offert une bouteille de cognac à Tsunade pour l'occasion et avait donné un abonnement au gymnase le plus chic en ville à Jiraya. Le but n'était vraiment pas de s'entraîner puisqu'il était déjà très fort, le gymnase appartenait aux hôtels Hatake, le plus in en ville, le plus hot de l'heure, le plus populeux de femmes! Bref, Kakashi avait planifié un petit quelque chose pour son amoureux adoré, même si Iruka lui avait de ne rien acheté. Kakashi ne comprenait pas pourquoi Iruka ne voulait pas profiter de son statut de millionnaire. Tant pis, souffla Kakashi un sourire aux lèvres en examinant le cadeau, Iruka allait tomber par terre.

Iruka et Naruto étaient venus emménagés avec Kakashi et Sasuke à la fin de l'été et ils vivaient maintenant dans un autre hôtel. La plus grosse suite du dernier étage. Le logement comprenait cinq chambres. Les deux plus grandes, complètement vitrées, étaient pour Iruka et Kakashi et Naruto et Sasuke, qui partageaient la même chambre. Cela faisait l'affaire des deux garçons, à l'exception de Sasuke qui fut plutôt déçu au départ parce que Naruto avait son propre lit. La chambre était tout simplement immense, télévision à écran plat, bureaux de travail avec ordinateurs portables, ils avaient même installé un punching-bag au plafond pour s'entraîner au karaté; le rêve de tout gamin quoi. Il y avait aussi une chambre pour Itachi, même s'il n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison puisqu'il étudiait en Angleterre. Il venait tout de même pour les vacances d'étés et d'hiver. D'ailleurs, Kakashi devait aller le chercher à l'aéroport d'ici une heure. Les deux autres pièces étaient consacrées à Kakashi et Iruka. Le brunet aillant son atelier de musique et le jeune professeur, sa bibliothèque immense avec son coin d'écriture. La femme de ménage ne vivait plus avec eux à présent et Kakashi lui avait offert de rester un étage plus bas dans une autre suite puisque, malgré son âge, soixante-cinq ans, elle s'était mariée avec un type aussi vieux qu'elle au cours de l'année précédente. Naruto se mettait toujours à hurler dans la maison que ces deux là étaient des bêtes de sexes et, à chaque fois, Iruka frémissait d'horreur, ne pouvant supprimer les images mentales qui fusillaient son cerveau. Cela faisait rire à chaque fois Kakashi qui regardait tendrement la drôle et mignonne expression qui couvrait le visage de son amant.

Kakashi sourit une dernière fois en admirant le merveilleux présent et traversa le grand salon emmuré de livres pour se diriger vers un autre salon, à aire ouverte, pour ensuite prendre le passage qui menait à l'entrée de la suite. Oui; il y avait deux salons immenses, une salle de télévision sans compter la salle à manger, cuisine, deux salles de bains avec une toilette en plus; cet appartement était complètement débile. Il fourra ses clés dans sa poche et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au stationnement intérieur de l'hôtel. Il entra dans sa voiture de luxe et se rua à l'aéroport, il avait si hâte de voir Itachi!

KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI

Ah oui désolé j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre une scène de noël, faut dire que j'ai été influencée par les semaine précédentes....

ps : lien du bracelet dans mon profil pour ceux qui veulent voir...


	21. Abus du titre, MHatake! chap 20B

_Disclaimer : chap 430, faut trop que Kakashi et Iruka soit dans la même chambre d'hôpital!!!! _

_Bon voilà, j'ai décidé de faire ça comme ça finalement, i.e. un dénouement divisé. voici la partie plus...euh comique? moins "gnan gnan" où Iruka aurait plus tendance à être la petite victime de Kakashi alors que l'autre dénouement est plus romancé en faveur du Iruka si tendre. donc son titre : Abus du titre, !  
_

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Kakashi et Iruka étaient entrain de corriger. Enfin, Iruka corrigeait et Kakashi le regardait faire. Cela irritait un peu le brunet qui se demandait pourquoi il avait tombé sur le plus fainéant des professeurs. C'était un mercredi et c'était surtout la fin d'une session, ce qui voulait dire qu'Iruka en avait par-dessus la tête avec tous les examens et les corrections. Heureusement pour lui, cet état d'épuisement lui permettait de se venger en fin de soirée. Il avait déjà prévu annoncé à Kakashi qu'à cause de la tonne de travaux, ils devraient couper sur le sexe; il avait hâte de voir sa réaction.

Comme à tous les jours, dès la fin de la journée, les deux amoureux partaient ensemble et Kakashi déposait son dauphin d'amour chez lui. C'est quand il voulu s'incruster que le plus jeune lui lança la bombe au visage et le vendredi suivant, tous les travaux avaient été corrigés par le jeune professeur. Iruka souriait devant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui et avait presque envie de se frotter les mains en hurlant d'un rire machiavélique. Mais bon pour l'instant, il préféra ne pas trop utiliser cette technique pour être sûr qu'elle fonctionne à tout coup.

Lundi matin. Iruka se leva tranquillement, en maudissant chaque objets sur lequel qui s'accrochait sur le petit chemin qui menait à la salle de bain. Naruto allait lui faire un ultra ménage. Iruka se voyait déjà, bien couché sur le canapé en se faisant gaver de chocolat par le beau Kakashi, torse nu, et lui, tenait d'une main molle la laisse attachée au cou du petit Naruto qui devait faire du ménage à quatre pattes, se plaignant à tout bout de champ. Mais cette pollution auditive était bien vive réglée par des chants d'hommage au Dieu Iruka par une horde de mecs entrain de faire une orgie chantée à ses pieds. Alors que le brunet se croyait prêt à marcher sur l'eau, il ferma la porte de la douche.

Il sortit de la douche, les yeux encore endormis, traversa l'appartement et mit la musique à fond pour réveiller le petit blond. Il adorait ce mélange d'électro punk industriel qui lui donnait une dose d'énergie équivalente à cinq cafés. Il se mit à courir dans l'appartement en ouvrant tous les rideaux, cuisinant à une vitesse folle et en sautant quelque fois sur le lit du blond qui n'arrêtait pas de râler. Les paroles crues et à connotation sexuelle ne faisait que lui rappeler que lui et Kakashi n'avait eu de relation depuis mercredi dernier il savait que Kakashi était sur le point de craquer. Il ouvrit donc sa commode pour choisir ses jeans les plus tight, les noires délavées. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, le gros soleil. Il enfila un vieux t-shirt, rendu plutôt mince à cause de l'usure, dont il avait coupé le col avec des ciseaux pour faire la forme d'un V. Son style underground, sexy et surtout tight, lui donnait l'air d'un rockeur désabusé. Il avait mit des boxeurs que Kakashi avait oublié ici (lavés bien sûr) et les laissaient légèrement dépasser de son pantalon, celui-ci retenu par une ceinture de cuir. Juste avant de partir, il passa un manteau-veston et des bottes en cuir usé, un peu dans le style des années 60. Il frappa à la porte de Mizuki qui devait lui faire une coupe d'enfer parce que ces cheveux avaient trop poussés. Il passa d'abord le petit blond aux ciseaus avant de le laisser filer à l'école et Iruka s'installa finalement sur la chaise. Mi-longs, comme la dernière fois, mais avec plus dégradé. Kakashi allait souffrir.

Iruka se leva et mit ses lunettes fumées en relevant le col de son manteau noir. Il se retourna vers son ami.

- Alors comment tu me trouves?, lui dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, prêt à se peter les brettelles.

- Ruka… je te dirais que si tu ne reçois pas quelque numéros de téléphones aujourd'hui, tu risque d'être la vedette de la journée!, mais laisses-moi Anko, hein?

- Ouais, s'esclaffa Iruka, prêt à sortir.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au campus, où le cours de était annulé.

- On va au ciné?, demanda Mizuki, un peu énervé de s'être levé pour rien.

- Mouais…souffla Iruka, qui détestait qu'un professeur manque un cours si près de la fin de la session.

- On devrait être à temps pour le cours, peut-être quinze minutes après le début du cours, mais ton Kakashi-lover est toujours en retard de toute façon…

- Mouais, allons-y.

C'est en sortant du cinéma pour aller au cours de Kakashi que les deux amis se firent surprendre par la pluie et coururent tout le long. Malheureusement pour eux, l'école n'était pas si proche et ils se retrouvèrent complètement trempés. Iruka s'arrêta aux toilettes avec son ami pour se sécher un peu les cheveux, il n'était pas question que son style soit raté par cette pluie, il devait faire souffrir d'envie son beau Kakashi. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la classe quelques minutes après l'habituel retardataire et ils dérangèrent une fois de plus le déroulement du cours. Ce fut d'abord Mizuki qui entra, puis Iruka. Les cheveux encore un peu humides, en bataille, et le chandail blanc, déjà mince, qui était à présent trempé et qui laissait voir le corps travaillé et entrainé du beau Iruka frappèrent la foule étudiante. Complètement, extrêmement, atrocement sexy. Il retira ses lunettes fumées comme il entrait dans la classe s'avança à la suite de Mizuki en choisissant la place la plus difficile d'accès pour être sûr de déranger le cours. Le brunet s'installa en plein milieu de la classe et planta son regard dans celui du jeune professeur qui le dévorait des yeux.

************

Kakashi se réveilla avec une érection de la mort. Il se leva en maudissant la pudeur de son amant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la douche. Patati patata travaux, école, fatigue. Il devait vraiment l'aimer pour se laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça… pauvre mini-Kakashi. Le jeune professeur jeta un coup d'œil à son phallus qui criait famine. _T'en fait pas mon grand, on va finir par y arriver._ Il revint finalement dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et retourna à la salle de bain où Sasuke se lavait la tête dans le lavabo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sasuke?, marmonna Kakashi de sa voix la plus monotone et la plus frustrée sexuellement du monde.

- Je me lave les cheveux tu vois bien, râla l'apprenti-emo sans daigner le regarder.

- Je vois bien, mais pourquoi pas dans la douche…?

- Je vais prendre ma douche bientôt, articula difficilement le ténébreux qui n'avait pas du tout envie de parler, c'est juste qu'il faut que je me lave les cheveux à l'eau froide pour que les reflets bleus de ma teinture restent plus longtemps.

Sur ce il s'essora la tête et passa un casque de bain.

Kakashi restait figé là, perplexe. Dieu que cet enfant était _tapette_.

Il se mit à rire contre son gré et se mit à traiter son fils de _Fag._ Le gamin ragea et lui donna des coups jusqu'à ce que papa-Kakashi sorte de la salle de bain. C'est en continuant de rire que Kakashi prépara le petit déjeuner et ils quittèrent tous les deux en silence. Kakashi riait par moment et essayait de garder son sang-froid devant le visage stoïquement vilain du Uchiwa. Il le déposa finalement à l'école en le serrant contre lui et en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

- Bonne journée, mon enfant, souffla-t-il en ricanant, alors que son fils le regardait comme s'il voulait l'éventrer.

Kakashi arriva enfin à l'école où il se vautra dans la salle des professeurs, l'air blasé, sur un des somptueux canapés beiges (originairement blancs) de l'université. Il passa l'avant-midi à parler avec ses confrères et avec son ami Gaï Maito, grand tombeur de ses dames. Quand son cours fut commencé, il se dirigea à la cafétéria pour se prendre le plus grand café jamais vu avec un créma bien coloré, et marcha le plus lentement possible vers la salle de classe. Il avait hâte de voir son Iruka chéri, mais redoutait de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de le regarder sans avoir d'arrière-pensées sexuelles qui pourraient peut-être le mettre dans l'embarras. Un peu frustré que son amour ne soit pas là, il commença son cours en jetant une craie à une fille qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. Il l'humilia pour son bon plaisir, et surtout afin de se calmer. C'est alors que Mizuki entra, puis Iruka-bombe-sexuelle-que-Kakashi-aurait-violer-_live_-là.

Kakashi ne quitta pas des yeux le beau Iruka, comme la plupart des gens de la classe. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes adultes qui venaient d'entrer et Kakashi senti son estomac se contracter. Putain qu'Iruka était cruel. En plus, il se foutait droit devant lui, le regard aguicheur, le sourire aux lèvres. Putain qu'il était cruel.

KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIv

Alors alors les critiques s'il vous plaît!!!


	22. À l'eau d'Iruka, chap 21A

_Disclaimer : Masashi, mon ami._

_Helloo, désolé pour le retard j'étais à l'autre bout du monde dans un chalet sans internet. Me revoilà avec deux chapitres, à vos cuillères, j'espère qu'ils seront bons!  
_

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

Kakashi avait forcé tout le monde à ne pas enter au salon tout de suite étant donné les cadeaux qui s'y trouvaient, laissant son bon public languir. Le souper de noël était déposé sur la table, prêt à être entamé, merveilleusement beau à voir. Toute la famille était installée à table, et chacun d'eux étaient silencieux, réfléchissant aux remerciements des fêtes. C'était la tradition de penser aux bons moments et de remercier la vie en silence de ce qu'elle nous avait donné. Même si personne n'était fervent religieux, ils partageaient toute cette coutume qui les faisaient prendre conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient. Alors que les Uzuno avaient des pensées purement platoniques, les Uchiwa, ou presque, avaient hérités des tendances perverses de leur père. Iruka remerciait pour cette belle famille et l'amour que lui et Kakashi se portaient. Naruto, d'avoir enfin une famille et d'avoir les meilleurs frères au monde, surtout Sasuke.

Heureusement, Naruto et Itachi s'entendaient à merveille. L'arrivée du plus vieux des Uchiwa avait créée une vraie rafalle d'excitation au point même où Sasuke agissait comme une vraie gamine depuis qu'Itachi était de nouveau à la maison. À cause de ce changement de comportement, Naruto se mettait à crier à tue- tête : « Sauce-Gay ! SasUKE! sASS-UKE»* ce qui faisait rager le ténébreux aux cheveux fraîchement teint en noir et aux reflets bleus.

Itachi semblait si serein et avait toujours un petit sourire en coin. Il se sentait bien chez lui. Il devait revoir des anciens camarades durant le congé qui l'amenait ici et son meilleur ami d'Angleterre, Kisame, allait probablement venir le rejoindre ici pour les fêtes.

Il remerciait pour sa nouvelle copine, restée là-bas, en Europe, qu'il allait bientôt présenté à la famille. Il remerciait pour tout et surtout, il se concentrait sur son corps de déesse et … hmmm laissons-le rêver.

Sasuke regardait Naruto du coin de l'œil alors que tout le monde avait les yeux fermés. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher surtout depuis ce qui s'était passé entre eux… même si Naruto n'avait pas l'air de s'en souvenir du tout. À cette pensée, il ne put que se maudire de l'érection grandissante qui se développait sous la table.

Quant à Kakashi, Il était déjà entrain de faire l'amour mentalement avec Iruka; préférant le goûter lui, même si le souper semblait si bon.

Ils entamèrent avec délice ce repas des fêtes en parlant et en riant. Il était bon d'avoir de l'action dans cette période de réjouissance et tout le monde se voulait extrêmement ravi du premier noël en famille pour de vrai, de vrai. Quand tout fut fini, les deux gamins se ruèrent au salon prêt à s'attaquer au cadeau. Kakashi avait été plus malin que cela et avait installé le présent d'Iruka dans le salon le plus beau et le plus éloigné de l'étage. Il ne fallait pas que personne d'autre que lui ne voit son expression; surtout s'il se mettait à peter un câble. Ps3, Xbox 360, portable, katana, abonnements de ci de ça, bouquins, cds, films, pyjamas, rasoirs, teinture, caleçons, orange, patate, charbon, chocolat, jeux vidéos, rouge à lèvres, etc. Tout y était; plaisanterie, ou non.

Quand Kakashi réussit finalement à se débarrasser des plus jeunes, il s'avança vers Iruka, le regardant en silence. Il le sera dans ses bras amoureusement, se sentant si bien à cet instant. Iruka était aux anges, il adorait ce noël. Sentir Kakashi contre lui ainsi le soulageait et le faisait réaliser que c'était la vie qu'il voulait. Rien au monde ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi pour toujours, noyés dans un bloc de béton, pour que le temps s'arrête enfin en cet instant magique.

- Je t'aime, souffla Iruka à l'oreille de son amant.

C'était les seuls mots qui traversaient son esprit, lui imprégnant le corps et le cœur. Kakashi, ému, le sera encore plus fort en lui répondant par des mots d'amour. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, puis se regardèrent longuement en silence, ne trouvant les mots pour expliquer leur bonheur.

C'est Kakashi qui brisa enfin ce silence magique en lui chuchotant,

- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas..

Son sourire nacré et son visage si beau jurait un peu avec son regard taquin et Iruka lui répondit par un sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui avait sûrement acheté un petit quelque chose malgré le fait qu'il lui ait dit de ne pas le faire.

Il se laissa guider par son amoureux dans l'autre salon, un peu nerveux, mais surtout excité par ce qui l'attendait. Ils ouvrirent la porte puis…

Iruka figea.

Iruka venait de mourir.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait donner un bon coup de poing au visage de Kakashi ou bien s'effondrer à genoux en pleurant. Il préféra rester debout, la bouche ouverte. Le jeune professeur regardait avec délice la réaction de l'être aimé et se demandait vraiment s'il allait se faire attaqué violemment ou passionnément.

C'était un steinway noir, édition limitée. Iruka s'avança vers le grand piano à queue et glissa ses doigts fins sur le clavier brillant. Il regardait avec la passion les cordes et les étouffoirs, en passant même par la lyre faiblement sculptée sous le clavier du grand piano. À la fois aveuglé par les rayons de lumière qui se reflétaient sur le vernis luisant et la brillance des petits marteaux, Iruka se sentait si ému, ses yeux commençant à perler. Kakashi l'agrippa par la taille, voyant que la réaction de son amoureux se faisait positive et donc en écartant la possibilité d'un danger potentiel pour sa survie, et le colla contre lui.

- Joyeux noël, Ruka, chuchota-t-il doucement d'une voix tendre et voluptueuse.

Iruka ne savait plus quoi faire devant tant d'émerveillement. Il se retourna vers son amoureux qui lui prit le visage entre les mains et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kakashi lui sourit faiblement et glissant doucement son pouce près des yeux du plus jeune pour essuyer les faibles perles de bonheur. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné, devenant dangereusement fiévreux. Leurs érections grandissantes laissaient place aux mains baladeuses de l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui cajolait le corps de son amant. C'est alors qu'Iruka le repoussa brusquement.

- Attend, fit-il en passant sa main sur ses lèvres rougies, je… huh…suis-moi…

Kakashi resta perplexe devant le changement subit du comportement d'Iruka qui se faisait de plus en plus nerveux.

_C'est le bon moment,_ se disait Iruka pour se donner du courage.

Iruka fit assoir Kakashi sur le grand lit carré qu'ils partageaient et se rua dans son garde-robe. Genoux pliés, assit sur ses pieds, Iruka dévalisait complètement ses affaires en jetant des objets et vêtements de tout bord tout coté. Kakashi le regardait, perplexe, ne sachant s'il devait rester absolument immobile, l'envie de se jeter sur son amant devant sa seule pensée. Surtout qu'Iruka venait d'interrompre leur « préambule »! Il restait là, à le dévorer des yeux, à observer sa taille fine et ses épaules taillées qui semblaient souffrir, selon Kakashi, de l'emprise du gilet de laine foncée qui couvrait sa peau en quête d'oxygène. Il fallait secourir cette peau, se dit Kakashi en se levant, obsédé par se chandail qui avait le droit d'avoir un contact avec son amant alors que lui se trouvait à un mètre de son précieux Iruka, quelle injustice!

- Reste assis.

Iruka l'avait vu venir du coin de l'œil et il était trop nerveux pour se faire attaquer par un incube avide, du moins pas tout de suite. Toujours en creusant dans la tonne de traîneries, Iruka aperçu finalement le petit sac. Son cœur manqua un battement et il senti une grande chaleur l'envahir alors que le petit sac lui faisait des grimaces. Il l'attrapa en fin pour le faire taire et lui ouvrit la gueule pour en sortir une petite boîte de velours bleue foncée. De nouvelles palpitations lui défonçaient les tripes en suivant un rythme musical inconnu et Iruka sentait sa gorge se contracter de nervosité. Il toussota un peu et planquant la boîte derrière son dos avant d'aller se planter devant Kakashi. Celui-ci regardait Iruka amoureusement en se disant qu'il aimerait bien poser sa langue sur les joues roses flamboyantes de son amant visiblement timide. Qu'avait-il bien pu préparer…? Il visualisait tous les jeux sexuels potentiels en imaginant les poses sensuelles et aguichantes de son amant.

Iruka fit finalement, et difficilement, par articuler quelque chose que Kakashi ne comprit même pas. Il se reprit une deuxième fois, sans succès.

- Je suis désolé d'être aussi incompréhensible c'est juste que…, Iruka se reprit en respirant un bon coup et en se donnant de l'assurance, Kakashi était à lui de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser gagner par la gêne dans un moment comme celui-là.

Iruka montra la boîte à Kakashi et ajouta,

- Je t'aime, Kakashi, et je crois que c'est le bon moment. J'ai toujours su que c'était toi le bon, que c'était avec toi que je voulais passer le reste de mes jours. Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à entendre ça, alors c'est pour ça que j'ai longuement hésité à t'en parler, mais…

Sur ce, sans pouvoir trouver les mots, il ouvrit la boîte et se saisit d'un des bracelets et du poignet de Kakashi.

- Je ne veux rien brusquer, mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes l'intensité de mes sentiments… tu peux voir ça comme une promesse….

Après avoir enfilé lui-même un bracelet, Iruka fut laissé dans un silence lourd et émouvant. Kakashi, qui était resté juste là totalement stoïque, se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux et le sera de toutes ses forces. C'est la première fois qu'Iruka vit Kakashi pleurer.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_** Désolé il fallait trop que je plugge ça, ma soeur et moi avons inventé près de 100 synonymes à la sauce-gay! juicy, vous ne trouvez pas?_

_faites moi part des vôtres!!!  
_


	23. Abus du titre, MHatake! chap 21B

_Disclaimer : Masashi, mon ami._

_Helloo, désolé pour le retard j'étais à l'autre bout du monde dans un chalet sans internet. Me revoilà avec deux chapitres, à vos cuillères, j'espère qu'ils seront bons!_

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_Le cours, le cours!_ Kakashi afficha son visage de marbre et reprit son cours. Il fit un pivot et se mit à écrire gravement au tableau en se disant à lui-même des NON sonores dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas qu'ils avaient une signification particulière, mais ces NON le déconcertaient un peu, le ramenant à la réalité, il faut dire que Kakashi n'était pas du tout habitué à se faire dire non…

Comme il continuait à donner sa matière, Iruka leva la main.

- Oui, ?, lança froidement Kakashi qui se sentait victime d'un coup monté.

- Pouvez-vous être plus spécifique concernant la révolution anglaise, puisque la période de l'écriture de l'auteur se situe à la fin du XVIIe siècle, alors s'agit-il de l'influence de la première révolution anglaise ou de la seconde?

Kakashi frissonna. Quelle était cette voix aguichante? Il parlait sur un ton si suave et avait le regard si intelligent et assuré que Kakashi se demandait s'il ne voulait pas jouer à « l'assistant-professeur »…

- En fait l'auteur se concentre d'avantage sur la seconde, mais fait souvent allusion à la première puisque qu'elles sont toutes les deux les causes d'un changement de dynasties.

- Merci, souffla Iruka d'un ton suave.

Kakashi se racla la gorge. Pour jouer le jeu aussi, il rajouta, pour mettre au clair qu'il ne se laisserait pas distraire ainsi par son amant,

- Mais ça, Monsieur Umino, vous l'auriez su si vous n'étiez pas arrivé en retard, dit Kakashi, même si cela sonnait un peu faux venant de lui, déjà toujours en retard; mais après tout c'était lui le professeur…

- Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est que nous nous sommes fait prendre par la pluie et avons dû nous sécher un peu…, répondit Iruka en souriant.

Le t-shirt blanc d'Iruka était presque totalement transparent et ses pectoraux étaient visibles, ainsi que ses mamelons…pointus. Il attirait tellement l'attention de façon volontaire qu'une dizaine de filles ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de son torse. Quant à Kakashi, il ne pu faire autrement que d'avaler de travers, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réplique et il imagina son beau Iruka entrain de se déshabiller.

Kakashi soupira et se remit au travail, il devait annoncer une pause pour se calmer. Il en profiterait pour aller aux toilettes. Sitôt pensé, sitôt fait. Kakashi dévala l'escalier pour se rendre au petit coin.

Iruka savait pertinemment que c'était le moment où jamais de commencer à mettre son plan à exécution. Comme il était sur le point de traverser l'auditorium pour partir à la chasse, trois filles lui bloquèrent le passage.

- Salut Iruka!, firent les trois voix aiguës.

_TIC TAC, Le temps file!_

Ce n'est pas le temps d'avoir du succès auprès des femmes!

- Salut…, marmonna le dauphin sans pouvoir quitter la porte de sortie des yeux.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider à réviser pour les examens qui s'en viennent… tu sais... à quatre?

Les jeunes filles avaient toutes des yeux de manga énormes et humides. Elles faisaient battre leurs longs cils avec un synchronisme aberrant et elles se lançaient, par instant, des regards complices.

- Euh… oui oui, bien sûr, mes disponibilités sont inscrites sur le bureau du professeur dans l'aile C, rajouta Iruka ne demandant qu'à rattraper le beau Kakashi.

Les demoiselles s'esclaffèrent en agitant leurs cheveux avec charme quand l'une d'elle ajouta,

- Non… je veux dire à quatre **chez moi**, tu as déjà fait ça.... avec trois filles…??, lança-t-elle en faisant glisser sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Iruka et en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Devant le manque de mot du brunet et son visage qui avait viré au rouge, elle s'avança davantage et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu es vraiment très beau avec cette coupe, dit-elle, d'un ton aguicheur, toujours en empiétant de plus en plus dans l'espace personnel d'Iruka.

- Ah! Tu trouves?, rétorqua le dauphin en saisissant l'occasion pour se débarrasser d'elles, En fait c'est **lui** qui ma coupé les cheveux!

Il attira Mizuki vers lui et le jeta dans les bras des trois filles en se faufilant à l'écart pendant qu'Anko devenait verte de jalousie.

Iruka se mit à courir dans le couloir et se rua dans les toilettes où Kakashi était tout juste entrain de se laver les mains. Iruka entra comme si de rien était et retira rapidement son chandail.

**

Kakashi ruminait en se lavant les mains avec frénésie. Quand il vit Iruka retirer son chandail devant lui, il se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain rêver. Dieu avait enfin entendu sa parole et le récompensait de sa bonne foi.

- Ruka… qu'est-ce que tu fais?, articula Kakashi, la gorge serrée, en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas violer en étudiant en public.

- Ah… ça… pardonnez-moi sensei de cette nudité…, souffla l'autre homme, l'air penaud.

**_« sensei »_**

Kakashi eut un frisson si violent qu'on aurait dit qu'une troupe d'enfants s'étaient tous mis à gratter le plus possible sur un tableau avec leurs ongles.

**_« sensei »_**

Ce mot raisonnait dans sa tête, embrouillée d'images à connotations sexuelles, de son beau Iruka chéri complètement nu, foulant le sol de la salle de bain, se plaignant du froid contact de la céramique à sa peau si douce… il avait siii froid… « sensei, réchauffez-moi, par pitié... »

Iruka appuya sur le bouton du séchoir à main. Kakashi cligna des yeux, sortant de sa rêverie.

- C'est qu'en fait, mon chandail est si trempé qu'il me donne froid…. Je ne voudrais surtout pas être malade avant la période d'examens, ajouta Iruka en parlant mielleusement, …ne? Sensei?

Iruka ne l'avait jamais appelé sensei. Ah si peut-être au tout début… mais jamais depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement un couple. Cette nouvelle attention ne faisait que prouver la théorie du complot que Kakashi avait élaborée dès qu'Iruka était arrivé en classe.

Kakashi s'avança vers lui avec la ferme intention de l'embrasser quand un étudiant entra dans les toilettes. Iruka le fixa sans rien dire, un sourire aux lèvres. Et Kakashi, avec l'envie de tuer l'étudiant qui venait de pénétrer les lieux en le noyant dans un bol de toilette, se figea.

- Ne soyez pas en retard au cours, ajouta Kakashi d'un ton anormalement monotone, en se mordant les lèvres.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

_Alors, Alors? On fait quoi ... *ahhh ahh* les jours de pluies!!! (8) (Alors alors, Dumas)_

_REVIEWSS por favor!!!  
_


	24. Abus du titre MHatake! chap 22B

Disclaimer : i get it, said naruto, it's just that he doesn't have enough chakra so i can feel it. But he still have some, right?

Tsunade : yeah, of course, Kakashi will never die. Also, if i may, Masashi Kishimoto will not be enough stupid to kill one the most favorite character of the series.

Naruto: totally. So forget about the cup of tea and just go help him while i kill Pain, ok?

Tsunade: RIGHT!

*see tsunade running away with two other medecin-ninjas*

Désolé si j'ai été si longue. Au moins j'ai 4000 mots cette fois. c'est que je ne savais plus trop où j'allais avec l'histoire, là j'ai débloqué alors voilà voilà... le 22 A devrait suivre d'ici cette semaine, dans la série du dénouement et fin à la Iruka-style.

KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI

Le cours, le cours! Kakashi afficha son visage de marbre et reprit son cours. Il fit un pivot et se mit à écrire gravement au tableau en se disant à lui-même des NON sonores dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas qu'ils avaient une signification particulière, mais ces NON le déconcertaient un peu, le ramenant à la réalité, il faut dire que Kakashi n'était pas du tout habitué à se faire dire non…

Comme il continuait à donner sa matière, Iruka leva la main.

- Oui, ?, lança froidement Kakashi qui se sentait victime d'un coup monté.

- Pouvez-vous être plus spécifique concernant la révolution anglaise, puisque la période d'écriture de l'auteur se situe à la fin du XVIIe siècle alors, s'agit-il de l'influence de la première révolution anglaise ou de la seconde?

Kakashi frissonna. Quelle était cette voix aguichante? Il parlait sur un ton si suave et avait le regard si intelligent et assuré que Kakashi se demandait s'il ne voulait pas jouer à « l'assistant-professeur »…

- En fait, l'auteur se concentre d'avantage sur la seconde, mais fait souvent allusion à la première puisque qu'elles sont toutes les deux les causes d'un changement de dynasties.

- Merci, souffla Iruka d'un ton suave.

Kakashi se racla la gorge. Pour jouer le jeu, il rajouta, pour mettre au clair qu'il ne se laisserait pas distraire ainsi par son amant,

- Mais ça, Monsieur Umino, vous l'auriez su si vous n'étiez pas arrivé en retard, dit Kakashi, même si cela sonnait un peu faux venant de lui, déjà toujours en retard; mais après tout c'était lui le professeur…

- Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est que nous nous sommes fait prendre par la pluie et avons dû nous sécher un peu…, répondit Iruka en souriant.

Le t-shirt blanc d'Iruka était presque totalement transparent et ses pectoraux étaient visibles, ainsi que ses mamelons…pointus. Il attirait tellement l'attention de façon volontaire qu'une dizaine de filles ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de son torse. Quant à Kakashi, il ne pu faire autrement que d'avaler de travers; il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réplique et il imagina son beau Iruka entrain de se déshabiller.

Kakashi soupira et se remit au travail, il devait annoncer une pause pour se calmer. Il en profiterait pour aller aux toilettes. Sitôt pensé, sitôt fait. Kakashi dévala l'escalier pour se rendre au petit coin. Iruka savait pertinemment que c'était le moment où jamais de commencer à mettre son plan à exécution. Comme il était sur le point de traverser l'auditorium pour partir à la chasse, trois filles lui bloquèrent le passage.

- Salut Iruka-kun!, firent les trois voix aiguës.

_TIC TAC, Le temps file!_

_Ce n'est pas le temps d'avoir du succès auprès des femmes!_

- Salut…, marmonna le dauphin sans pouvoir quitter la porte de sortie des yeux.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider à réviser pour les examens qui s'en viennent… tu sais... à quatre?

Les jeunes filles avaient toutes des yeux de manga énormes et humides. Elles faisaient battre leurs longs cils avec un synchronisme aberrant et elles se lançaient par instant des regards complices.

- Euh… oui oui, bien sûr, mes disponibilités sont inscrites sur le bureau du professeur dans l'aile C, rajouta Iruka qui ne demandait qu'à rattraper le beau Kakashi.

Les demoiselles s'esclaffèrent en agitant leurs cheveux avec charme quand l'une d'elle ajouta,

- Non… je veux dire, à quatre chez moi... tu as déjà fait ça avec trois filles…??, lança-t-elle en faisant glisser sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Iruka et en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Devant le manque de mot du brunet et son visage qui avait viré au rouge, elle s'avança davantage et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu es vraiment très beau avec cette coupe, dit-elle, d'un ton aguicheur, toujours en empiétant de plus en plus dans l'espace personnel d'Iruka.

- Ah! Tu trouves?, rétorqua le dauphin en saisissant l'occasion pour se débarrasser d'elles, En fait c'est lui qui ma coupé les cheveux!

Il attira Mizuki vers lui et le jeta dans les bras des trois filles en se faufilant à l'écart pendant qu'Anko devenait verte de jalousie.

Iruka se mit à courir dans le couloir et se rua dans les toilettes où Kakashi était tout juste entrain de se laver les mains. Iruka entra comme si de rien était et retira rapidement son chandail.

**

Kakashi ruminait en se lavant les mains avec frénésie. Quand il vit Iruka retirer son chandail devant lui, il se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain rêver. Dieu avait enfin entendu sa parole et le récompensait de sa bonne foi.

- Ruka… qu'est-ce que tu fais?, articula Kakashi, la gorge serrée, en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas violer en étudiant en public.

- Ah… ça… pardonnez-moi **sensei,** de cette nudité…, souffla l'autre homme, l'air penaud.

**«****_ sensei _»**

Kakashi eut un frisson si violent qu'on aurait dit qu'une troupe d'enfants s'étaient tous mis à gratter le plus possible sur un tableau avec leurs ongles.

**_« sensei »_**

Ce mot raisonnait dans sa tête, embrouillée d'image à connotation sexuelle de son beau Iruka chéri complètement nu, foulant le sol de la salle de bain, se plaignant du froid contact de la céramique à sa peau si douce… il avait siii froid… _« sensei, réchauffez-moi, par pitié »_

Iruka appuya sur le bouton du séchoir à main. Kakashi cligna des yeux, sortant de sa rêverie.

- C'est qu'en fait, mon chandail est si trempé qu'il me donne froid…. Je ne voudrais surtout pas être malade avant la période d'examens, ajouta Iruka en parlant mielleusement, …ne? **Sensei**?

Iruka ne l'avait jamais appelé "sensei". Ah si peut-être au tout début… mais jamais depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement un couple. Cette nouvelle attention ne faisait que prouver la théorie du complot que Kakashi avait élaborée dès qu'Iruka était arrivé en classe.

Kakashi s'avança vers lui avec la ferme intention de l'embrasser quand un étudiant entra dans les toilettes. Iruka le fixa sans rien dire, un sourire aux lèvres. Et Kakashi avait envie de tuer l'étudiant qui venait de pénétrer les lieux en le noyant dans un bol de toilette.

- Ne soyez pas en retard au cours, ajouta-t-il d'un ton anormalement monotone.

***

Kakashi maugréait malgré lui en se dirigeant vers la classe puis, réflexion faite, il ne pouvait pas ne pas attendre Iruka. Il soupira en levant ces yeux vers le ciel en se disant qu'il devait être l'esclave de l'amour. Par contre, il était hors de question que toute la classe le voit attendre son dauphin-chéri, valait mieux arriver en classe en retard; cela avait déjà plus de style. Il passa maladroitement sa main dans ses cheveux argentés en bataille et changea de direction pour aller s'acheter un bon café.

Il croisa une étudiante d'un autre groupe dans la file d'attente qui se mit à lui parler. Alors qu'à l'ordinaire il évitait poliment la discussion tout en créant un certain malaise qui l'amusait bien, il se concentra minutieusement sur ce qu'elle disait pour pouvoir chasser les abdominaux basanés d'Iruka de son esprit. La tentative fut vaine puisque quand vint le temps de choisir sa sorte de café, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de prendre un grand format au caramel, se remémorant l'odeur naturelle de son amant et imaginant celui-ci se vider une bouteille de coulis au caramel sur le corps. Kakashi adorait faire fondre le caramel dans sa bouche et cela ne serait qu'un délice suprême que de lécher le plus jeune en combinaison avec cette jolie saveur. _NON mini-Kakashi!_ Kakashi replanta son regard sur la fille, qui était plutôt jolie.

Comme l'étudiante le laissait retourner à son cours, il vit Iruka sur le point de pénétrer dans le local. En fait, pour être plus précis, il vit Iruka le regarder juste avant que celui-ci n'entre dans la classe. Le brunet le fixa intensément, le regard amusé, et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux en dévoilant sa nuque alors que le jeune professeur s'approchait à grand pas vers lui et lui tourna le dos. Son bras étiré laissait entrevoir une partie de la peau de son dos et il laissa tomber mollement le crayon qu'il avait dans la main, presque par exprès. Kakashi était déjà rendu tout près de lui quand le plus jeune se pencha abruptement, laissant parfaitement entrevoir la peau faussement pudique de tout à l'heure. Le brunet avait visiblement calculé la distance enter eux auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient si près de toute la populace du cours, tout juste séparés d'elle à cause du cadre de la porte.

Les jeans incroyablement tight d'Iruka se serrèrent davantage sur ses jolies fesses rondes qui dépassaient à demi des pantalons, seulement habillées de boxers moulants que Kakashi reconnaissait parfaitement. Sa petite taille et son postérieur appétissant freinèrent Kakashi qui faillit presque entrer en contact avec elles par cet arrêt soudain.

- Ahh… pardonnez-moi **sensei **de bloquer l'entrée ainsi… , lança Iruka en se redressant et en faisant un pivot vers Kakashi qui était visiblement perturbé par la précédente vue de son amant portant ses propres sous-vêtements, … j'avais juste échappé mon crayon…

Sur ce, le joli brun pénétra le local en se faisant à nouveau mater par les filles de tout à l'heure qui le boudaient un peu malgré tout. Kakashi déposa son café sur son bureau, vraiment troublé par cette incarnation de l'agace en Iruka et ne put retenir un sourire machiavélique en pensant à ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il allait d'abord l'interpeller dans la classe pour son job d'assistant-professeur; Iruka serait obligé de le suivre et ne pourrait se défiler. _« Tu vas vivre mini-Kakashi! »_, avait envie de crier le jeune professeur en riant comme un interné de l'asile.

Mais bon ce fut encore Iruka qui gagna la guerre non verbale durant le cours puisque la deuxième partie consistait en une formation de travaux d'équipes et plusieurs filles en avaient profité pour flirter avec lui au désarroi de Kakashi qui se voulait le plus jaloux du monde. Il passa près de cinq minutes à bien replacer sa cravate et ses boutons de manchettes pour se distraire du beau Iruka. Trois étudiantes vinrent lui poser des questions. Il avait envie de les retenir pour continuer à oublier qu'Iruka se faisait draguer, même s'il savait que son chéri ne criait que pour lui. Cette pensée lui frappa l'estomac comme un boulet de canon et il revit Iruka nu recouvert de caramel dans sa tête. Les filles retournèrent à leur place, merde; à nouveau seul. Il fixait le bleu foncé luisant de son costume de gangster et replaça vaguement le col de sa chemise blanche. Une fille sembla se diriger vers lui, mais changea radicalement de cap pour aller poser une question au beau brunet, l'assistant-professeur. Il avait envie de crier et de les battre, mais cela aurait sûrement éveillé des soupçons. Il préféra une vengeance plus douce, lire du porno devant tout le monde, l'horreur d'Iruka.

Comme prévu, son amant fit un « eye twitch» de la mort et, comme espéré, se dirigea vers le bureau de Kakashi. Mais avant que le pianiste ne vienne réprimander son copain, Kakashi se leva debout et annonça que la période était terminée.

- Ah oui et euh Umino restez ici j'ai besoin des corrections des groupes de première année, rétorqua Kakashi sur un ton autoritaire sans même lui daigner un regard.

Iruka se figea et eut pour seule réponse un drôle de sourire faussement ingénue, qui fit frissonner Kakashi d'effroi, ayant un pressentiment d'être tombé dans un piège. Son plan allait comme sur des roulettes, pensa le brunet.

Kakashi guidait Iruka en passant le premier dans les corridors, ses chaussures de cuire raisonnant lentement avec autorité comme si le son lui ouvrait le passage de la même façon que Moïse avait séparé la mer. Kakashi s'était résigné à ne pas agresser Iruka tout de suite, mais à l'inviter à dîner le soir même. Il croisait les doigts en espérant que le jeu que son amant menait depuis le début de la journée ne couvait rien d'autre qu'une trop forte envie de baiser. Il allait le laisser venir à lui, c'était la meilleure solution, et surtout la plus alléchante. _Surtout si Iruka en demandait et…_

Kakashi tourna la poignée de la porte du bureau, stoppant ses pensées. Il était temps de jouer le rôle du professeur pour quelques secondes et ensuite de jouer l'amant attentionné qui voulait seulement un peu de compagnie et d'affection candide.

Cependant, Iruka le devança dans cette partie d'amusement et en prit le contrôle.

**

Iruka regardait son amant, l'œil narquois. Il avait prévu depuis longtemps de jouer un peu avec lui et avec l'un de ses fantasmes. Il avait besoin, lui aussi, d'un regain d'énergie qu'il allait tirer à même le corps du jeune professeur. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent le bureau, Iruka se dirigea vers un classeur qui était verrouillé et échappa accidentellement la clé par terre, sous l'énorme classeur. Il se pencha maladroitement et se planta à quatre pattes pour glisser son bras sous le meuble. Il était de dos à Kakashi, mais il imaginait parfaitement le visage qu'il faisait. Puis, il se releva, lentement, et ouvrit le classeur.

- Voilà les copies du groupe, dit Iruka en brisant le silence et en étirant lamentablement son bras vers la plus haute tablette, …hum…dites Sensei, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider?

Kakashi haussa un sourcil, le dauphin avait fait exprès de placer les papiers hors de sa portée et fit mine de se déplacer un peu pour laisser la place au jeune professeur qui devait à peine faire une pouce* de plus que lui. Dès que l'homme aux cheveux argentés s'étira pour agripper la pile, Iruka se planta devant lui, en feintant de vouloir rattraper les feuilles qui risquaient de tomber.

La gorge de Kakashi se serra comme étau du à cette nouvelle proximité et l'envie de le prendre ne se faisait que plus imposante.

- Ruka…, laissa-t-il s'échapper de sa bouche pâle.

Le brunet feignit de ne pas comprendre et se retourna face à lui, tout en faisant tomber toutes les feuilles par terre. Ses grands yeux au reflet doré se recouvrirent d'un faux voile de honte et il se mit à rougir un peu pour la cause en s'excusant mille fois de sa maladresse. Il sa planta les genoux par terre en espérant de tout ramasser rapidement et leva les yeux vers Kakashi qui n'avait pas bougé en disant,

- **Sensei**… pardonnez-moi… je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez pour me faire pardonner…

Iruka était à genoux. Trop proche de lui, beaucoup trop proche. Ses lèvres humides et rosées brillaient faiblement à cause des néons de la pièce et ses cheveux qui avaient séchés à l'air libre étaient complètement en bataille, lui donnant un air atrocement sexy. L'équation toute simple se décoda rapidement dans le cerveau de Kakashi, qui frissonnait déjà au titre de « sensei », et il riposta rapidement à ces agressants charmes par une apologie physique non verbale : l'élévation du mini-lui.

- Tout?, finit-il par articuler, certain de vivre un rêve.

- Oui, tout, marmonna Iruka, toujours à genoux, en s'avançant légèrement vers le professeur, je ne pourrai pas tolérer de ne pas me faire pardonnez de vous** sensei,** ce serait trop… trop dur…

- Ah… vraiment?, souffla Kakashi,… dans ce cas... déshabilles-toi.

Les joues du brunet se teintèrent de rose, il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce que son amant soit si vite en affaire. Mais Kakashi avait d'autres plans. Iruka se redressa lentement, sans détacher son regard de celui du jeune professeur et demanda timidement,

- Ne devrions-nous pas verrouiller la porte…**sensei.**.?

Là, c'était le vrai Iruka qui parlait. Alors qu'il était souvent déchaîné dans la chambre, celui-ci ne voulait surtout pas être vu en public. Kakashi lui, ne voyait rien de mal à se faire prendre entrain de faire l'amour à l'étudiant le plus sexy de l'université, cela fait parti des trophées qu'il faut montrer avec fierté. Mais bon, pour l'instant, et surtout par respect pour son amoureux, et hocha à l'affirmative de la tête; il n'allait pas laisser cette porte gâcher un fantasme qui se réalisait. Le brunet verrouilla donc la porte et retira d'abord son t-shirt blanc dont le col formait un « V ». Il se redirigea vers Kakashi quand celui-ci lui dit de resté là, sans bouger. _Il voulait donc un strip-tease… _Iruka renfrogna un sourire en pensant à la perversité de son amant. Il déboutonna ses jeans en ayant l'air extrêmement naïf et timide, Kakashi adorait ça.

- Leçon numéro un, et la plus primordiale de toute, lança Kakashi en utilisant sa voix de professeur, le baiser.

Il retira lentement son veston et se rapprocha d'Iruka, nu au milieu de la pièce. Il se sentait complètement maître. Cet état de nudité par rapport à sa personne vêtue, lui laissait déjà le dessus. Il fit un tour autours du plus jeune, le regardant comme un morceau de viande, se léchant les lèvres doucement. Il s'arrêta net devant son amant, à quelques millimètres de son visage, et ferma les yeux pour aspirer son odeur. Iruka avait des frissons et il commençait à avoir froid. Sentir Kakashi si près de lui, mais sans le toucher, accentuait ces frissons et il avait envie de lui hurler de le tenir contre lui, pour que le froid se brûle entre leur corps. Mais il devait entrer dans le jeu comme Kakashi venait de le faire. L'enfer c'est le froid, comme on dit, mais la vie sans Kakashi c'est pire. Il voulait lui faire plaisir; le but premier de son manège de cet avant-midi attendrait. Il resta immobile. Il senti la faible odeur corporelle de son amoureux grimper à ses narines comme un gaz moutarde qu'on inhale tout en sachant qu'on en mourra. Il respira à fond.

Kakashi avait envie de le serrer contre lui, tout de suite, mais il n'aurait su gâcher cet instant si puissant où on se sent chavirer par l'autre. Il savoura ces dernières secondes, puis approcha lentement ses lèvres près de celles d'Iruka. Il les effleura faiblement, et posa un baiser sur la joue du brunet. Il fit un petit pas vers lui et se colla de tout son long sur le corps basané de l'autre homme et ramena ses lèvres pâles à sa cible. Il les déposa mollement sur les lèvres de son amant, toujours immobile, comme un élève obéissant.

Il sentait la chaleur de l'étudiant à travers ses vêtements et n'avait qu'une envie, les enlever le plus rapidement possible pour ne faire qu'un avec cette chaleur. _Patience_, se répétait-il. Il soupira pour se calmer et commença à embrasser Iruka, sans la langue. Les deux jouaient avec leurs mâchoires paresseusement, pour démontrer l'un à l'autre qu'ils étaient en parfait contrôle d'eux-mêmes, alors qu'une tempête explosait dans leur cerveau.

Kakashi leva lentement son bras vers Iruka, en le frôlant sur sa peau, et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du plus jeune en faisant une sorte d'éventail avec sa main pour lui saisir enfin la tête. Il était à lui. Le brunet tressaillit un peu quand le plus grand essaya d'ouvrir une brèche dans sa bouche à l'aide de son muscle rose. Il le laissa venir à lui en abaissant toute ses défenses. Cette proximité plus ou moins complète et qui attisait ses sens de façon cruelle et la douceur de l'attention de Kakashi envers son amoureux, laissait celui-ci complètement perdu. Comme une combinaison de gâterie en un mélange de sucré et de salé…

Puis, Kakashi décolla ses lèvres du plus jeune et le fixa doucement. Il respira une dernière fois et les traits de son visage paisible changèrent du tout au tout en un regard de joueur. Iruka reprit ses esprits pour continuer son rôle et le regarda, prêt, en attendant les ordres.

Kakashi se détacha de lui prit la chaise derrière le bureau et la tira vers le divan. Il fit signe à Iruka de s'installer devant lui en lui faisant un geste de la main et afficha un beau sourire en s'asseyant confortablement sur la chaise.

- Montres-moi comment tu te masturbes, Iruka-kun, dit Kakashi en se croisant les mains sur le genou.

Iruka qui était déjà rose, vira au rouge vif qui tirait sur le violet; il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il figea, ne sachant que faire. Il vit son fort intérieur entrain de monter sur la potence et soupira. Son orgueil se chicanait durement avec sa libido qui avait brisé sa cage et saccageait sa matière grise. C'est Kakashi qui le tira des vapes.

- J'attends Iruka-kun, je vais devoir vous mettre une mauvaise note, ajouta-t-il l'air plus ou moins sérieux, cela me mettrait vraiment en colère… vous ne voulez pas me voir en colère, n'est-ce pas?

Le sourcil haussé du jeune professeur et son air impartial mirent de la pression sur l'innocence du dauphin. Il s'installa sur le divan, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. Kakashi fit mine de s'impatienter et Iruka soupira avant de se saisir de son phallus. Il était extrêmement gêné de faire cela, même si c'était devant son amoureux. Il faut dire que se faire observer ainsi l'intimidait beaucoup même si, sans vraiment oser se l'avouer, ce jeu avait quelque chose de très excitant. Son sexe se gonflait dans sa main au fur et à mesure qu'il lui imposait un mouvement rythmé. Il sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus fébrile sous le regard pesant de son amant qui semblait adorer son point de vue.

Le corps d'Iruka devenait de plus en plus chaud et il se mit à prendre une position plus confortable sur le canapé en exhibant davantage son intimité. Cela fit rougir un peu Kakashi qui lui ordonna de lécher ses doigts.

- Mets-toi à genoux sur le divan et continues, lança-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, … et insèrent-les.

Iruka avala de travers. Il senti la nervosité l'envahir et fut de plus en plus troubler devant l'embarras qui montait en lui. Il ferma d'abord les yeux, puis glissa son index et son majeur dans la zone érogène de son corps. Il commença à les faire bouger délicatement tout en continuant sa précédente masturbation; il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Les paupières closes d'Iruka et sa moue nerveuse et affligée mirent Kakashi un peu malaise d'assister à un pareil spectacle. Il frissonna quand il sentit ses tripes de se contracter d'excitation et sa gorge se serra quand Iruka ne put retenir un premier gémissement. Iruka, pour faire souffrir un peu le jeune professeur qui essayait de rester de marbre, laissait échapper par moment le mot « sensei » sur une voix suppliante pour le faire craquer. Quand celui-ci reconnut les signes avant-coureurs de la limite presque atteinte de son amant, il se leva et s'approcha de lui en lui écartant sauvagement les cuisses.

- Leçon numéro deux, souffla-t-il en humectant le membre souffrant de son amoureux.

Iruka, qui était déjà presqu'au summum de l'excitation, essaya de se concentrer pour se retenir davantage alors que son amant hâtait son orgasme de façon gloutonne. Il émit un nouveau gémissement en pressant sa main dans les cheveux argentés de l'autre homme qui l'aspirait avec frénésie vers un point de non-retour. Iruka éjacula avec force et Kakashi se leva et fit tomber son pantalon par terre et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé.

- Voyons comment tu te débrouilles.

Iruka acquiesça timidement et posa sa langue sur le sexe en érection de Kakashi. Il commença doucement d'abord, puis l'enveloppa de sa bouche brûlante en serrant l'étreinte de ses lèvres. La respiration du professeur se fit de plus en plus audible et Iruka y mettait son acharnement légendaire. Pressant, léchant, cillant, tétant, mouvant; Iruka retira le phallus de sa bouche pendant que son partenaire jouissait. Kakashi ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela et fut complètement déconcerté quand Iruka se laissa volontairement souiller le visage. C'en était trop. Kakashi le prit deux fois par l'arrière.

**

Iruka avait déjà finit de s'habiller quand Kakashi s'alluma une cigarette. Il ne portait que son pantalon et laissa la première bouffée se perdre dans le local alors qu'il se détendait sur le canapé. Iruka s'avança vers lui avant de le quitter et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de l'agacer en enroulant sa cravate autour de son cou dénudé. Il tourna la poignée, prêt à partir quand il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Au fait, j'ai croisé ton éditrice hier, lança Iruka le regard vilain, elle m'a dit que tu avais pris une pause d'écriture alors que la date limite du roman est dans un mois et que tu n'as pratiquement rien fait. Alors que je sais pertinemment que tu ne fais absolument rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu reste là à végéter, sale paresseux! J'espère que tu as aimé le jeu de cet après-midi parce que tu ne pourras plus lever un doigt sur moi tant que tu n'auras pas terminé ton livre.

Kakashi laissa sa cigarette tomber sur le sol devant cette déclaration. Il resta bouche bé devant la cruauté d'Iruka. Cela allait lui prendre au moins un mois pour le faire!

Iruka lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce en lui disant un : « à demain mon amour » des plus glacial et faux.

Kakashi fixa sa cravate. Iruka l'avait enroulée ainsi pour qu'il se pende.

KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI

*1 pouce = 2.54 cm (je sais on est archaïque)

REVIEWS PLEASEEE

motivez-moi hihi :)


	25. À l'eau D'Iruka 2 parts Fin

Disclaimer : Masashi n'a pas tué mon Kakashi 

Salut, oui oui je sais je suis mille ans en retard. Vous avez le droit me me haïr! En espérant seulement que vous allez aimer ce chapitre 22 A en première et deuxième parties, et la fin dans la troisième. Et oui on y est rendu..! Du moins presque, il ne reste qu'une scène seulement pour l'alternative B et l'épilogue sasuXnaru.

_KxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxI_

**Première partie, Chap 22 Alternative : À l'eau D'Iruka - L'avion.  
**

Kakashi avait du louer un jet privé pour se rendre au Canada. Il voulait d'abord éviter la terreur des aéroports et il en avait les moyens, mais cette location était surtout du aux nombres d'invités pour la cérémonie. Le couple avait choisit de se marier au Canada parce que de toute façon il s'agissait du seul pays qui approuve les mariages homosexuels sans avoir à vivre sur le territoire canadien. En plus, Kakashi avait l'intention de faire un long voyage de noces et les conditions climatiques du pays n'étaient que propices à la tonne d'activités qu'il avait prévu. Cela faisait déjà près de quatre heures qu'ils avaient décollés de Tokyo et il restait environ neuf heures avant d'atterrir aux États-Unis pour une escale avant de repartir pour le Canada.

Naruto et Lee étaient complètement hystériques depuis le début du voyage et cela ne semblait pas changer. Les deux gosses se promenaient dans l'avion en s'inventant des jeux alors que Sasuke boudait dans son coin. Celui-ci ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'intégrer avec Lee puisqu'il accaparait son Naruto-chéri, et Itachi n'avait d'yeux que pour sa copine qu'il avait invitée pour l'occasion.

Tusnade, Jiraya et Gaï écoutaient alors un film et la femme de celui-ci dormait paisiblement sur son épaule recouverte d'une serviette juste au cas où puisqu'elle se sentait un peu mal depuis le début du décollage. Kakashi était en grande discussion avec Kurenai et Asuma, des amis de longue date; alors qu'Iruka était un peu à l'avant de l'avion entrain de plaisanter avec Yugao et Hayate. Anko et Mizuki avait cessé la conversation depuis une heure déjà et s'était blottis au fond du jet, à l'écart des autres pour se minoucher sans être dérangés.

Bref, _Lonely-emo-Sasuke_ était très seul dans sa solitude entouré de sept couples, sans compter la paire que faisaient les deux plus jeunes.

Puis, vint un moment où tout le monde s'installa au bar et commencèrent à jaser, mais surtout à faire des jeux de boissons. Même Naruto, Sasuke et Lee purent y participer, plus modérément certes, mais ils étaient tout de même l'âge de faire des conneries.

La débauche commença bêtement avec un jeu de dé où celui qui a un plus petit chiffre que son précédent voisin doit boire. À chaque tour, la personne qui brassait les dés devaient les cachés sous un verre opaque afin que personne ne sache son score et elle additionnait les deux dés un à la suite de l'autre pour avoir le nombre le plus élevé* [Par exemple, le dé donne 5 et 1 = 51]. À partir de là, elle pouvait donc mentir où dire la vérité. Celui qui la démasquerait devait donc la faire boire et celui qui perdait contre son score devait boire aussi.

Bref, il était facile de perdre et les participants avaient choisi le chiffre 11 comme chiffre chanceux. Celui qui l'obtenait pouvait inventer une nouvelle règle. Pour résumé l'idée, après seulement trois quart d'heure, tout le monde commençait à être réchauffé. C'est alors que les filles firent une conspiration pour pouvoir jouer à « j'ai jamais » afin de avoir le plus de potins possible sur les autres passagers et de se rendre ivre à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Mais avant tout, les adultes se moquèrent beaucoup des plus jeunes. Il avait été convenu pas un consensus non verbal qu'il fallait les faire boire rapidement afin qu'ils aillent se coucher et que les adultes puissent s'amuser entre eux.

- Je ne me suis jamais teint les cheveux, lança Mizuki en regardant Sasuke avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa quand le ténébreux prit une gorgée à contrecœur. En plus, cela avait l'avantage de faire boire les filles, et surtout Anko.

Dès la première demi-heure, on remarqua que l'alcool faisait beaucoup d'effets à Lee qui s'était transformé en une nouille trop cuite qui se dodelinait étrangement. Ces babillages étaient des plus incompréhensibles et il se mit même en rogne contre Naruto qui tomba dans son jeu de provocation et il tombèrent tous les deux K.O. assez rapidement en se chamaillant. Sasuke se décida finalement à trainer les deux gamins plus loin en prenant sagement soin d'écarter Lee de lui et du beau blond. Ce fut leur dernière prestence avant que Kakashi ne les voient disparaître au fond du jet avec la conviction que Sasuke allait profiter de l'état de Naruto pour avoir les mains baladeuse.

Juste avant de totalement sombrer, on entendit Lee chialer en murmurant quelque chose et il hurla sur un ton désespéré : « J'ai jamais couché avec une fille! »

Tous les adultes s'esclaffèrent et, tout le monde sauf Yugao, Kurenai et Anko prirent une gorgée de leur verre avant de jeter des regards inquisiteurs à la femme de Gaï et à Tsunade.

Pour se venger des regards pervers que lui lançait son mari, Tsunade ajouta : « J'ai jamais couché avec un homme ». Évidemment cette réplique était surtout pour le couple qui allait se marier et qu'il fallait à tout prix faire boire. Hayate regarda rapidement Iruka en lui jetant un regard nerveux et prit une gorgée. Contre toute attente, il eut un calme plat. Tout le monde ayant les yeux rivés sur le batteur. La moitié des passagers se mirent à rire, croyant que cela s'agissait d'une blague, ou tout simplement en prenant bien la chose. Faut-il vraiment préciser qu'il n'y avait pas d'homophobes dans l'avion?

Le problème se situait plutôt au visage gêné d'Hayate qui se faisait dévisager par sa copine, qui était après tout sa fiancée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible!

Pour sa part, Iruka croisait les doigts en espérant que personne ne devine avec qui Hayate avait eu cette relation parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'aurait fait Kakashi. Celui-ci semblait excessivement jaloux et il était hors de question de gâcher les vacances qui approchaient.

- C'était il y a bien longtemps et j'étais vraiment très saoul, en fait… se sentit obligé d'ajouté le pauvre Hayate, l'air timide et surtout voulant passer à autre chose. Il savait que sa copine allait quand même lui passer un interrogatoire et il voulait tout de même tenter d'éteindre le feu avant qu'elle n'y jette l'huile.

C'est donc ainsi que le jeu se lança sur des sujets sexuels des plus divers. Alors que Kakashi s'en était toujours tenu à des relations simples ou bien à des standards dans les normes avec les gens avec qui il avait eu des relations sexuelles, Iruka abordait un livre un peu plus impressionnant…

Même si tout le monde abord avaient eu quelques expériences dans les lieux publics, le brunet les collectionnait. École, Hôpital, salon funéraire, cabine téléphonique, etc. Kakashi se réjouissait à l'idée de rattraper le temps perdu aussitôt leur mariage prononcé. Les lieux présentaient des scènes des plus excitantes, même s'il évitait cependant de penser avec qui son brunet avait bien peu y aller auparvant. Cela lui faisait comme une sorte de boule à l'estomac. Comme quand on avale le plus de petite monnaie possible lors d'un pari stupide ou qu'on doit bouffer un sac plein d'herbe parce que la police débarque dans trois seconde et quart. Il grimaça.

Malheureusement, même si le jeu allait de bon entrain et que tout le monde s'amusait et riait, il tomba un silence de mort quand la femme de Gaï lança, « Je ne me suis jamais pissée dans le visage en faisant l'amour », en prenant une gorgée tout en gloussant.

Kakashi regarda ses invités abasourdis devant le ricanement du couple qui buvait à fière bouteille avant de couper le moment en annonçant qu'il valait mieux penser à dormir puisque l'heure d'arrivée était en plein dans la matinée. Personne ne porta ombrage à cette décision et préférait aller se cajoler pour quelque temps; ces idées de sexes avaient réveillé les ardeurs de plus d'un.

Quand tout le monde fut endormi, Lee se réveilla. Il regarda le lever du Soleil à travers le hublot en savourant ce silence paisible. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il se remémora la fringante et jeune soirée qu'il avait vécu la veille.

Il murmura doucement avant d'éclater en sanglot devant la beauté des nuages, "La fougue de la jeunesse..."

***

**Deuxième partie, le mariage.  
**

***

Iruka était entrain de faire son nœud papillon et était complètement nerveux, le nœud dans son estomac formant une série de tressage des plus complexe. Il soupira longuement. Il devait arrêter de s'en faire, il le savait, mais les derniers événements avaient plutôt été mal. D'abord, l'atterrissage avait été retardé aux États-Unis à cause d'un ouragan et Kakashi avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour retardé le mariage de deux jours, le temps que tous les préparatifs soient prêts.

Naruto était si énervé avec l'événement qu'il sautait partout et il avait finit par vomir. À force d'être si excité et de grouiller comme un gamin fou, il avait vomi en plein sur Sasuke quand les deux s'amusaient à faire des cascades. Depuis, le ténébreux lui faisait la gueule. Malheureusement pour Iruka, le vomit de Naruto ne fut pas la seule «_ dégueulaserie_ » du voyage. La femme de Gaï avait arrosé celui-ci durant l'atterrissage à San Francisco et on avait du patienter encore plus à cause du nettoyage à faire. Iruka n'en revenait toujours pas. Cette femme était non seulement déjà bizarre à regarder puisqu'elle était très bien « _shapée_ », mais avait des yeux de Lee; en plus, il eut fallut qu'elle vomisse comme un geyser. Kakashi avait même émit l'hypothèse d'un prochain exorcisme et le brunet n'avait pu qu'acquiescer bêtement tellement cette éruption stomacale était impressionnante.

- Hey…

Kakashi s'était glissé derrière Iruka et l'enveloppa de ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de glisser sa tête sur la courbe du cou du plus jeune. Iruka sourit en sentant la chaleur grandissante qu'émanait son amoureux ; tous les soucis s'envolaient si vite quand ils étaient un avec l'autre. Il commença à le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui, à lui prendre la main et à lui masser le ventre, le bas ventre…

- Kakashi, la cérémonie commence bientôt…, soupira Iruka un peu déçu que l'attention que venait de lui donner son amant avait un but caché.

- Mais c'est justement l'occasion de profiter de nos dernières minutes en tant qu'amant officiels, susurra le plus grand en prenant un ton quelque peu suppliant.

Iruka se retira de l'étreinte de Kakashi et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier si son costume était correctement mit et rajouta, sur un ton sans merci,

- Si tu y tiens vraiment, suces-moi, lança-t-il en regardant Kakashi à travers le miroir.

Seulement, le brunet ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réponse affirmative. Il savait que son copain aurait eu horreur d'avoir son costume taché et n'aurait pas prit le risque puisqu'avoir du style était très important pour lui. Cependant, le dauphin n'avait pas tenu compte de trois facteur essentiel, soient :

1) Ils étaient dans une pièce non isolée près de la foule et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation de Kakashi.

2) Iruka ne donnait jamais de pareils ordres et cette voix autoritaire et désintéressée demandait, selon le professeur, à être brisée pour qu'il le supplie enfin : cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation de Kakashi.

3) Iruka ne portait jamais de costume et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation de Kakashi.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Iruka se retrouva plaqué contre le mur les yeux fermés et le visage rouge de honte. Il pressait sa mains dans les cheveux argentés de l'autre homme et laissait échapper de longues respirations saccadées entremêlées de petits : « non » ou « imagine si quelqu'un nous trouve », etc.

Quand Iruka eut enfin jouit, Kakashi se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux, fier de son coup. Il embrassa follement le brunet et tira une chaise sur laquelle il prit place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demanda Iruka, un peu perplexe.

- Et bien je m'installe pour être confortable et pour pouvoir te jouer dans les cheveux convenablement en ayant une vue super.

_C'est homme n'est qu'un pervers. C'est homme n'est pas humain, c'est un pervers!!!!_

_- _Damn old pervert, chuchota Iruka, alors que Kakashi rayonnait en exhibant un joli sourire et en détachant ses pantalons.

C'est ainsi que le plus jeune se mit à genoux et que Kakashi savourait sa fellation. Il le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en louangeant la chance qu'il avait de se marier à cet homme. Comme Iruka pressa plus fermement sa langue contre son phallus, et que Kakashi était vraiment au bord de jouir, Naruto entra dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte avec fracas.

- Ruka, ça commence dans vingt-cinq minutes et le …, hurla le petit blond avant de figer devant la scène.

Naruto sortit tout de suite de la pièce en se plaquant le dos contre la porte sans en lâcher la poignée. Il respirait à fond se demandant ce qu'il venait réellement de voir avant de se faufiler plus loin, encore paniqué.

Iruka se releva en abandonna Kakashi sur la chaise.

- Hey! Mais là j'étais au bord de..., Kakashi se coupa devant le regard meurtrier de son assistant-professeur.

Le plus jeune fit les cent pas dans la pièce, rouge de honte, et se retourna pour apercevoir Kakashi l'air piteux. _Et puis merde. _Iruka ordonna à l'autre de se déshabiller, comme il venait tout juste de le faire en s'assoyant difficilement sur Kakashi. Tant qu'à y être, valait mieux avoir deux orgasmes pour supporté la honte qu'il venait de vivre.

Quand les futurs époux se dirigèrent vers la salle, Iruka hurla à Naruto de venir.

Naruto évitaient de les regarder dans les yeux, mais pouvait deviner le visage rouge vif de gêne de son père.

- Je... je voulais pas déranger, marmonna mollement Naruto.

- …Ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas celui qui est dans le tort ici, coupa Iruka en voulant blâmer Kakashi, alors qu'il se sentait lui-même coupable d'avoir proposé l'idée, … pourrais-tu seulement ne pas en parler s'il te plait…

Le blondinet releva la tête et remarqua que les deux adultes étaient visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Mais euh… que faisiez-vous au juste?, rajouta Naruto.

Sur cette affirmation Iruka s'étouffa et Kakashi s'esclaffa. Visiblement, il était temps d'avoir une conversation avec le petit et Iruka ne voulait surtout pas affronter ça maintenant. Kakashi s'avança vers lui en lui posant la main sur l'épaule et en lui indiquant la porte.

- Viens, on va laisser Iruka se préparer et je vais t'expliquer brièvement, rétorqua Kakashi en voulant épargner cela à son amant.

Iruka se sentait soulagé, mais après-coup, il se demandait bien ce que Kakashi allait bien pouvoir lui raconter. Il croisa les doigts en espérant que ce pervers ne souille pas le cerveau de son petit et innocent Naruto.

Un peu plus tard, au palais de justice de Montréal, la cérémonie se déroula sans accroc. Omis le fait qu'Iruka fut un peu inquiet des regards que Naruto portait sur lui durant le début de l'office, il s'était vite convaincu de ne pas penser à cela pour l'instant et de profiter du moment.

Il avait été convenu que les deux époux se levaient ensemble pour éviter toute ambigüité concernant le rôle féminin disputé entre les deux. Il était plus simple de n'accorder aucun rôle malgré les années de traditions, et d'ainsi faire planer le doute sur la salle concernant lequel des deux était considéré comme le bottom. Même si pour la plupart des invités cette analyse avait déjà aboutie à une déduction personnelle, ils restaient tout de même quelques curieux dans la salle qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se questionner tout en se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir de telles pensées lors d'une cérémonie de cette importance.

La salle louée se voulait assez simple, mais tout de même sophistiquée. Les invités étaient installés sur des banquettes rappelant celles qu'on trouve dans les églises, mais au lieu d'être seulement faites en un bois lourd et sculpté, on y avait ajouté un rembourrage étonnement confortable recouvert d'un tissu rouge foncé luxueux. On aurait dit les somptueux divans d'un boudoir quelconque dans un siècle lointain où l'amant d'une comtesse patientait avant de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait. La pièce avait peu être assez petite, il restait encore beaucoup d'espace puisque les invités n'étaient pas nombreux. Malgré l'ameublement imposant, il régnait une atmosphère de légèreté due à l'enthousiasme de chacun et des nombreuses grandes fenêtres qui éclairaient la pièce des rayons puissants du soleil en cet après-midi d'été.

Le problème majeur était plutôt la langue, puisque la majorité des invités ne parlaient que le japonais. Malgré le fait le fait que la province soit majoritairement francophone, ils purent avoir l'office en anglais puisqu'il s'agissait de la seconde langue du pays. L'important c'était que les deux époux comprenaient ce qui se passait (aux diable les autres).

Ils étaient donc tous les deux face à la dame vêtue d'une toge de juge et qui débitait son texte d'une voix solennelle. Elle articulait ses mots doucement, avec précision et avec lenteur pour laisser aux amoureux le temps d'apprécier ce moment unique. Iruka, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre, en avait même déjà oublié l'épisode de tout à l'heure tant il se concentrait sur Kakashi, qui se concentrait sur Iruka.

Une fois les derniers mots dits par la dame, ils échangèrent leurs joncs et s'embrassèrent comme le voulait la tradition pendant que les invités élevaient la voix en criant leurs vœux.

Le couple passa près de trois semaines au Québec en visitant les hôtels et les sites touristiques de toute sorte en faisant le plus d'activités possibles avec les gamins, seuls invités qui s'éternisaient avec eux. Ils passèrent pratiquement tout leur été au Canada, en longeant la province vers l'ouest pour aller skier dans les rocheuse et pour visiter le doux climat de la Colombie-Britannique. Ils revinrent donc au Japon juste avant la rentrée scolaire.

***

**Troisième partie, FIN**

***

« Ruka… »

Kakashi éjacula avec force dans la cavité buccale de son amant alors que celui-ci s'amusait à torturer la prostate de son amant. Les fellations d'Iruka semblaient toujours être de plus en plus folles et Kakashi commençait à sérieusement considérer les effets que lui procureraient un massage simultané de sa prostate et de son sexe.

Kakashi et Iruka avait prit une douche et Iruka était déjà sorti, se lavant les dents, et laissant son amant trainer sous l'eau chaude comme à son habitude. Kakashi raffolait de l'eau bouillante. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, l'esprit vide. Par contre, ce jour-là, comme bien d'autres durant cette semaine, Kakashi pensait à sa prostate. Il ne savait quoi penser. Il n'avait jamais été uke dans un couple et n'avait jamais été ainsi stimulé comme Iruka le faisait à présent. La grande question était de savoir si cela était une bonne chose de tenter l'expérience d'être… uke.

Les premières fois que cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, la virilité de Kakashi en avait prit un coup et il se voyait complètement entrain de nier le plaisir que les massages d'Iruka lui procuraient. Puis, peu à peu, il ne put faire autre chose que se rendre à l'évidence, non seulement cela était simplement vraiment trop excitant, mais en plus, il se voulait vraiment trop piqué par la curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'Iruka allait penser de tout ça? Allait-il rire? Voudrait-il? Est-ce que Kakashi allait perdre son rôle de seme pour toujours s'il laissait Iruka être le bottom pour essayer? Malgré toute ces angoisses, Kakashi sorti de la douche bien résigné à au moins aborder le sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait?, marmonna Kakashi en fixant Iruka se rincer la bouche.

- Hm?

- Euh… je veux dire à propos de la sensation de la prostate…, relança Kakashi, timide, mais en observant toujours son amant dans les yeux.

- De quoi tu parles?, demanda Iruka perplexe, en s'essuyant le visage.

Kakashi soupira et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Qu'est-ce-que-ça-fait-d'être-le-bottom?, lança-t-il rapidement, se sentant débilement enfantin.

Iruka ne savait s'il devait pouffer de rire ou prendre cela au sérieux, mais devant le visage timide de son amoureux, il essaya de répondre de son mieux.

- Euh c'est… agréable…, poursuivit Iruka ne sachant comment expliquer la sensation, c'est sûr qu'il faut s'y habituer graduellement, mais une fois qu'on y est habitué ça en vaut la peine, mais ne t'en fait pas tu ne me fait pas mal, tu sais… et j'aime ça, lança Iruka en enlaçant son amant de peur que celui-ci ne soit inquiet à propos de leur vie sexuelle.

- Non…je veux dire…, Kakashi soupira à nouveau desserrant l'étreinte, ne ris pas de moi, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que ça fait.

Pourquoi Iruka rirait. C'est bien lui qui se faisait mettre non! Il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans! Il aurait bien aimé lui rappeler, mais Kakashi avait l'air si perturbé qu'il n'osa pas.

- Ça ne me gêne pas, Kakashi, répondit simplement Iruka, on pourra l'essayer quand tu seras prêt.

Sur ce, il quitta la salle de bain et chercha des vêtements pour remplacer le peignoir qui couvrait son corps. Comme il s'apprêtait à se changer, Kakashi lui saisit le poignet en disant :

« Maintenant »

Ce mot raisonna dans la tête d'Iruka, surpris. C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien être bottom, mais il aimait bien être top aussi et il ne croyait jamais entendre cela de la bouche de Kakashi. Celui-ci lui fourra un tube de lubrifiant dans la main et Iruka, ne sachant pourquoi, trouvait que cette situation imprévue avait quelque chose de terriblement excitante. _Autant profiter de l'instant avant que Kakashi ne change d'idée._

En une fraction de seconde, Iruka jeta son peignoir au sol et la serviette qui couvrait les hanches de Kakashi. Il plaqua son amant dans le lit et se mit à le couvrir de baisers. Le jeune professeur, ne vit rien venir et ne pu se retenir de laisser un gémissement de surprise jaillir de sa bouche quand Iruka s'attaqua tout de suite à son corps. Voir le brunet aussi sauvage avait quelque chose de terrifiant étant donnée la demande qui venait de lui faire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça extrêmement excitant. L'état nerveux de Kakashi rendait son corps complètement froid et Iruka s'arrêta un moment en le fixant avec un drôle de sourire.

- It's gonna be alright, lui lança-t-il en passant sa langue humide sur ses lèvres roses.

DAMNNNNN

Iruka n'était que trop sexy, les cheveux encore mouillés, ce sourire aguicheur et… DAMN il était trop sexy! Kakashi fondait à chaque fois qu'il entendait son petit accent anglais. Ces petits mots n'eurent qu'un seul effet : une verge bien dure coincée entre leurs bas ventres. Iruka regarda le sexe et se mit à le taquiner avec sa langue sans le faire entrer dans sa bouche pendant qu'il fixait Kakashi dans les yeux, celui-ci sur le point de perdre patience.

Iruka avança alors sa bouche vers le phallus et Kakashi sentait enfin que sa souffrance allait être abrégée, mais il fit quelque chose qui le surprit un peu plus. Iruka souleva un peu le bassin de son amant et écarta les jambes brusquement et pointant sa langue sur la zone érogène des petites fesses de Kakashi…

Kakashi résista un peu en lui disant qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça et en lui jetant le lubrifiant par la tête, mais Iruka ne répondit que par un simple rire et poussa sa langue plus profondément arrachant un soupir rauque à Kakashi. C'était d'accord, il allait se la fermer. Il n'était surtout pas en position de négocier. Son corps était parfois parcouru de quelques lourds frissons, mais cela n'empêchait pas sa peau de se couvrir une fine couche de sueur due à l'excitation.

- Ruka… je …

Iruka s'arrêta et observa le sexe de son amant, déjà humide et prêt à venir… Il avait envie de sourire devant sa fébrilité mais il préféra ne pas le gêner…pour le moment…

Il pressa le tube dans sa paume en faisant émaner le liquide avec lequel il enduisit ses doigts. Il en glissa d'abord deux, se qui frémir un peu Kakashi. C'était vraiment trop froid! La respiration du jeune professeur ne faisait que s'accentuer au fil où son amant enfonçait deux autres doigts… Il essayait de contenir sa douleur et de se concentrer, mais en fait cela faisait vraiment mal. Il était déjà sur le point d'abandonner l'idée d'être uke quand Iruka massa LE point sensible et il fut parcouru d'un spasme étrangement excitant. Iruka colla la peau de sa poitrine du mieux qu'il pouvait sur celle de Kakashi et se mit à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il fit ensuite glisser sa langue sur le torse de l'homme aux cheveux argentés et retira doucement ses doigts de Kakashi. Ils prirent une pause se regardant longuement dans les yeux, Iruka questionnant son amant du regard.

- Bien alors… qu'est-ce t'attends, lança Kakashi devait l'inactivité de son amour.

- Excuse-moi de faire attention à toi, s'offusqua un peu Iruka.

- Je suis désolé…, marmonna Kakashi, je suis juste un peu stressé…

- La prochaine fois, rétorqua Iruka en faisant basculer Kakashi sur ses genoux, dos contre poitrine, tu devras me supplier…

Kakashi s'esclaffa et comme il allait rétorquer, sa voix s'entrecoupa d'un cri étouffé de douleur alors qu'Iruka le pénétrait plus ou moins doucement. Il s'affaissa sur ses coudes, son derrière complètement offert. _OK, ÇA FAIT TRÈS MAL!_

- Je vais bouger d'accord, souffla Iruka en sa bouche dans le cou de Kakashi qui n'eut qu'un hochement de la tête pour seule réponse.

Les premières minutes furent atroces pour le pauvre Kakashi qui ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se couvrir d'un léger voile d'eau salée. Puis, Iruka toucha la prostate une fois, deux fois, toujours en suivant un mouvement de bassin lent pour détendre le jeune professeur. Le brunet se complaisait dans les gémissements de son amant, quand celui-ci en demanda davantage. Iruka ne put s'empêcher de sourire et mordilla l'oreille de Kakashi en se saisissant de son sexe. Il augmenta le rythme en ajoutant,

- T'es vraiment qu'un pervers.

Iruka se mit à attaquer violement la prostate de son amoureux et en massant son sexe fiévreusement.

- Ruka… j'en peu plus…

Iruka paniqua à cette déclaration, il n'était pas question que Kakashi vienne maintenant. Il se retira et plaqua celui-ci contre le dos en lui relevant les cuisses.

- Je veux te voir… ensemble ok?, lui dit-il en donnant à nouveau un coup de rein dans son amant.

***

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi passa la journée à râler qu'il avait mal au cul. Iruka souriait en lui-même visualisant mentalement la pâle figure excitée, qui en redemandait encore. Les yeux de Kakashi perdus dans le néant après avoir éjaculé, le visage timide, les joues roses, les faibles spasmes… Kakashi allait le supplier, il en était sûr.

Après un mois de guerre d'orgueil contre lui-même, et surtout contre Iruka qui aimait bien lui rappeler qu'il avait réussi à atteindre la limite du plus vieux seulement avec sa langue pour faire éclater son égo sophistiqué, le jeune professeur aux cheveux argentés, souffrant d'un manque à chaque fois qu'Iruka passait proche de la zone érogène de ses fesses, supplia.

_KxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxIKxI_

_Salut tout le monde j'espère que vous avez aimé la fin de ma première alternative ending, "À l'eau d'Iruka"_

_On se retourve bientôt pour la fin B, et pour les autres où on se quitte ici, merci de m'avoir supporté, même si à la fin je ne le méraitais pas vraiment à cause de mon retard!!  
_


	26. Abus du titre, MHatake Fin

Disclaimer : Masashi, mon ami, où est mon Kakashi?

Whatsss up! je sais... en retard, mais bon je vais y arriver

voici donc ma fin de la partie B, un peu courte.. peut-être? non je crois que c'est à cause de la distance temporelle de mes chapitres

Next (je sais pas quand) Épilogue narusasu

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

***

Iruka cligna des paupières quelques fois avant de s'apercevoir que la chambre de Kakashi était éclairée par la forte lumière du soleil. Iruka referma les yeux, ne voulant pas se réveiller, et roula sur le ventre en serrant un oreiller contre lui. Il grogna quand son sexe en pleine érection s'écrasa contre les draps. _Merde, pas encore…_

Il se retourna sur le dos et soupira. Kakashi n'était même pas venu dormir avec lui. Iruka sourit. Même s'il était, lui aussi, désespérément en manque de sexe, il trouvait que cela n'avait pas de prix de faire souffrir son amant ainsi. Il s'amusait à faire l'agace de temps à autre pour rappeler à son copain qu'il fallait qu'il travaille plus que ça. Il avait bien mérité de faire le fainéant!

Iruka se leva enfin, l'esprit vilain. Il posa ses pieds sur le tapis et sa peau nue fut parcourue d'un froid frisson. Une fois debout, il se mit à siffloter en ouvrant la penderie de Kakashi à la recherche d'une chemise. Ne sachant qu'elle choisir, il fixa celle qui reposait sur le dessus du panier à linge. Le jeune professeur l'avais mise la veille et elle était encore imprégnée de son odeur. Iruka l'enfila en savourant le parfum de son amant. Son sexe se contracta. _Putain, il était tant que Kakashi finisse son livre bientôt._ Iruka sortit de la chambre avec la ferme intention d'aller se défouler devant son copain en jouant la sainte nitouche. Il descendit l'escalier toujours en sifflotant et en prenant soin de frotter ses mains dans ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient tous en bataille, Kakashi adorait ça. Il prit une courte pose dans les marches quand il aperçu Kakashi au loin près de la fenêtre dans son fauteuil anglais.

Il avait l'air d'un vrai dandy, diablement trop sexy.

Il portait une chemise dont le col était, comme à son habitude, relevé. Il avait dû sortir le matin même puisqu'il avait pris la peine de mettre une cravate qui se voulait maintenant faiblement dénouée. La noirceur du débardeur par-dessus sa chemise grise faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il semblait admirer la vue extérieur, faisant légèrement balancer ses lunettes qu'il avait à la main. Son regard perdu vers la ville et ses cheveux scintillants, pas du tout en ordre avaient quelque chose d'attirant. Son air blême et fatigué s'agençait parfaitement à son style de mafioso qui avait travaillé toute la nuit à tuer des gens et à donner des ordres. Iruka voyait déjà défiler les images de Kakashi, l'air glacial, prêt à tout, et surtout avec style, un revolver à la main. Son estomac se contracta, pourquoi est-ce que Kakashi était si sex!?!?!

_Merde, en plus il avait faim_. Il prit une grande respiration et dévala pour de bon l'escalier. _Entrée en scène, place au théâtre!_

- Salut Kashi…, marmonna Iruka d'une voix faussement fatiguée en s'étirant.

Kakashi, un peu surpris d'être pris dans la lune se retourna pour finalement se mordre les lèvres. Iruka était cruel. Non seulement la chemise cachait à peine quelque chose, mais en plus, il fallait qu'il s'étire les bras dans les airs pour qu'elle retrousse.

Kakashi se leva, mine de rien, en saisissant la tasse de café qu'il avait bu ce matin et en déposant ses lunettes argentées sur la table basse.

- As-tu bien dormis?, souffla-t-il pour meubler la conversation et surtout penser à autre chose que qu'est-ce qui ce trouvait sous la mince chemise.

Iruka fit semblant de paraître un peu effarouché puisqu'il avait eu un peu froid dans la nuit parce que son amant ne l'avait pas rejoint pendant la nuit, mais disait se satisfaire de cette chemise dont son odeur était imprégné. Kakashi haussa un sourcil malgré lui. Iruka avait le don de lui donner des envies.

- Mais bon hein… le travaille d'abord, quand il faut, il faut, marmonna Iruka sur un ton un sarcastique. Le brunet pénétra dans la cuisine en suivant Kakashi qui rinça sa tasse dans l'évier.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie établie cette règle stupi…, commença Kakashi.

- Oups!

Iruka avait fait tomber le journal par terre et le ramassa en prenant bien soin d'attirer l'attention et d'être de dos à son copain avant de se pencher. Pour résumé la scène, on pourrait dire que Kakashi était partiellement tourné pour jeter un bref coup d'œil curieux. Mais il figea, se retourna complètement, pour mieux voir s'il n'était pas entrain d'halluciner. Iruka, quant à lui, avait la chemise remontée jusqu'au bas du dos en exhibant son derrière nu au grand air. Le cœur de Kakashi sauta un battement. Mais quand Iruka lui lança un regard ingénu, il serra les dents en se retournant vers le lavabo. Il avala tout rond en souriant faiblement, mais très certainement sadiquement. Iruka allait récolter ce qu'il avait semé. Il reprit son visage stoïque et se retourna pour apercevoir Iruka à l'autre bout de la cuisine, au comptoir, entrain de se préparer à manger. Il voyait très clairement l'air satisfait sur son visage. Kakashi n'y prendrait que plus de plaisir.

Kakashi s'approcha du brunet, très proche en fait. Il planta ses bras de chaque extrémité d'Iruka de façon à ce qu'il soit coincé ente lui et le comptoir. Kakashi senti Iruka retenir son souffle lorsqu'il colla son corps contre le sien. L'homme aux cheveux argentés déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant et déposa un furtif baiser.

- Kakashi tu ne peux pas…

- Lever un doigt sur toi, je sais, mais c'est exactement ce que je fais, je ne lève pas un doigt sur toi…pas un seul…

La gorge d'Iruka se noua et ses mains se crispèrent contre le rebord du comptoir. Cela faisait déjà tout près de trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contact physique à cause de la fin de la session et surtout cette règle à la con. Même si Iruka voulait y résister…. Kakashi déposa sa langue sur sa peau. Iruka se retourna pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Non tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire… tu n'as pas…

Kakashi avait tiré sur la chemise mal boutonnée si fort, sans touché Iruka, que certains boutons tombèrent sur le sol. Il reposa ses mains sur le comptoir et se mit à embrasser la peau nue de son amoureux. Il passa sa langue sur ses mamelons en traçant une ligne imaginaire en direction du sexe extrêmement bandé du plus jeune.

- Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir…, murmura doucement Kakashi qui venait de mettre un genou à terre.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au visage rose d'Iruka qui avait fermé les yeux et qui se mordait les lèvres. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne s'y opposait pas le moindre du monde…

Kakashi sourit diaboliquement et enveloppa le phallus de son assistant-professeur de sa bouche. Comme il sentait qu'Iruka allait jouir, Kakashi se retira en lançant un regard malicieux à Iruka.

- Puisque je ne peux pas lever un doigt sur toi tu va devoir le faire tout seul, souffla-t-il en laissant tomber son pantalon sur le sol.

- Empales-toi, ajouta Kakashi en ayant fortement l'intention d'intimider son copain.

Iruka se retourna…s'écartant lui-même…

En plus, on aurait dit que le manque de sexe l'avait rendu encore plus _tight._ Iruka serra les dents en se disant, qu'au bout du compte, il ne pouvait rien faire du tout contre son amant. Il s'empala difficilement jusqu'à ce que Kakashi se tanne et l'attire complètement vers lui. Le dauphin ne fit pas de remarque avec l'utilisation de ses mains puisqu'il le voulait aussi et venait quand même tout juste de s'humilier. À cet instant, il n'avait une envie : venir.

***

En sortant de la cuisine, Iruka parlait sur un ton boudeur.

- J'en reviens pas d'avoir perdu contre toi… blablabla

- Viens on va aller se laver, rétorqua Kakashi.

- Mais ne penses pas que tu vas t'en tirer pour autant, hein?!, c'est vraiment important que tu finisses ton roman en temps pour l'éditrice qui, je te le rappelle, dois passer mercredi.

Kakashi l'avait devancé dans l'escalier et souriait déjà devant l'expression qu'Iruka allait faire dans trente secondes. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

- Commence sans moi je vais aller chercher les peignoirs, lança Kakashi sur un ton lasse.

Iruka haussa les épaules et se jeta sous l'eau chaude. Kakashi revint vite en prenant soin de déposer les peignoirs sur le comptoir et surtout, son « cadeau ». Ils firent l'amour sous la douche. Il fallait en profiter avant qu'Iruka ne pète les plombs.

Quand le brunet sortit de la douche pour s'essuyer, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'exemplaire du livre de Kakashi sur le comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?, demanda Iruka, un peu perplexe.

- J'ai fini avant-hier, rétorqua Kakashi un sourire cinglant aux lèvres.

- QUOI!!!!!!!!!! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI!!!

En moins de deux, Kakashi fut bombardé de coups de livre. Il dut courir dans l'appartement pour s'enfermé, en peignoir, dans sa salle d'écriture. Il y passa au moins deux heures parce qu'Iruka avait barricadé la porte à cause qu'il était trop en rogne. Il s'en tira avec quelques bleus, mais bon, il faut s'avouer que ça en valait la chandelle. Iruka ne referait plus jamais ce petit manège, ça il en était sûr. En plus, cela le faisait marrer à mort parce qu'il adorait agacer son dauphin. Finalement, au bout du compte, c'est quand même Iruka qui vint le rejoindre dans le lit le soir même.

- J'ai froid, murmura-t-il en se collant contre Kakashi.

Celui-ci ne put retenir son sourire. Il s'endormit en fredonnant mentalement les paroles de Never again, son musicien collé contre lui.

Hey you surround me like a blanket in my bed  
The look in your eyes has stayed inside me  
In my head  
Outside its snowing its odd for this time of year  
Your light through the darkness  
Getting smaller, oh I fear

Love, love pulled us down in the gutter.

_KXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXIKXI_

NARUTO POWER

C'est la fin théorique de la fic!

_MARCI!!!! pour ceux qui m'ont suivis même si j'ai vraiment été un escargot chiant à la fin...._

_ reviews???_

_Ah oui est-ce que c'est vrai que les européens sont plus avancé que le chapitre 436?? (20fevrier) (si oui, donnez-moi des news de KAKASHI SVP!!!!)  
_


End file.
